Lua cheia, o começo de tudo
by Susana Snape
Summary: Remo descobre uma trama para livrar o mundo da magia de todos os lobisomens mas no final ele vê Gina envolvida nesse fogo cruzado.
1. A noite dos sonhos

Lua Cheia, o começo de tudo  
  
A noite dos sonhos  
  
Era mais uma vez lua cheia, mais uma época de dor na vida de Remo Lupin, desde que deu-se conta do fato de existir era um lobisomem, havia sido mordido muito cedo tanto que mal e mal se lembrava disso pela memória, muito dos fatos eram puxados pelo seu cérebro de sonhos, ou melhor pesadelos, do que ocorrera.  
  
Em seu período escolar tinha companhia, seus melhore amigo Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho( o traidor) só de lembra-lo Remo tinha vontade de voltar no tempo e estraçalhar aquele rato. E com os inseparáveis marotos tinha amigos para todas as horas, estudava, andava pela floresta, conquistava garotas( mesmo sabendo que não teria chance de Ter uma mulher sempre consigo - afinal quem casaria com um lobisomem pobre?), etc, em resumo era feliz.  
  
Já naquela noite de verão estava mais do que nunca sentindo a solidão a falta dos amigos de algum amor de qualquer sentimento que não fosse desprezo ou algo que o valha. Corria pela floresta, farejava as casas aproximava-se para ver as pessoas e sentir o calor e o afeto humano de pais para com filhos, esposas amorosas para com seus marido e uivava alto, um grande lamento pela sua vida solitária.  
  
Agora apenas arvores não queria mais chamar a atenção do que chamava corria mata a dentro quando sentiu um cheiro atrativo, adocicado. Foi verificar quem era a dona desse perfume tão delicioso e não deu outra lá estava uma linda moça sentada chorado ao redor do rio. Sentia que algo devia ser feito para não poderia permitir que aquela flor chorasse.  
  
A aproximação foi muito difícil, ela gritou e tentou correr caindo e machucando os joelhos, com todo o cuidado ele a colocou em um lugar fofinho e deitou aos seus pés. E só nesse momento que a moça percebeu que a intenção do lobo não era machuca-la e sim cuidar dela deu um grande sorriso para ele e passou a mão entre suas orelhas ele então passou a cabeça nas penas dela provocando um ataque de riso dela e um pedido.  
  
- pare com isso, assim você me faz cócegas.  
  
Era a voz mais doce que ouvira em toda a sua vida a moça tinha um tom de voz de fada estava hipnotizado por ela.   
  
Sobre a barriga dela ele adormeceu. Acordando na manhã seguinte quando era hora de voltar a ser apenas Remo Lupin, quando saia da floresta não fazia idéia da noite que tivera, mas tinha uma sensação e uma certeza.  
  
- Preciso encontrar aquela que fez eu me sentir tão bem.  
  
Ela sabia que como a irmão mais nova de uma família com seis filhos homens seria horrível arrumar um namorado, mas assim já era demais Fred e Jorge simplesmente afugentaram os últimos três caras que ela tentou namorar sério.   
  
- Mãe a sra tem que fazer alguma coisa eles, não podem continuar fazendo, eu nunca vou arrumar ninguém assim. Poxa mãe eu tenho 16 anos e não consigo manter um namorado sem Ter "Os Gêmeos do terror" atras dele com bombas de bosta e logros.  
  
- Filha, se esses rapazes realmente gostassem de você ficariam contigo mesmo assim, veja eu e seu pai, quando eu namorava ele meu pai era terminantemente contra e infernizou a vida do teu pai mas ele nunca desistiu.  
  
Gina chorava e a mãe nem ligava Ron só ficava para lá e para cá com Parvati Patil, Harry aproveitava as féria para ficar com Cho Chang e Hermione, bem Hermione passava as férias com o que ela chamava de partido ideal, Severo Snape.  
  
Gina estava só, muito só.  
  
Correu, correu desesperadamente e para longe onde sua mãe não ia ficar defendendo os filhos pródigos, onde Ron não passaria suspirando e mandando Pichi carregar flores e outras coisas. A floresta era a sua solução, porém ela esqueceu de olhar para o céu, era lua cheia, e o pior lugar para uma menininha estar na lua cheia era um floresta.  
  
Quando cansou decidiu sentar em uma pedra nas margens de um lindo riozinho, ali ficou até ouvir um uivo alto, levantou e olhou para todos os lados, não viu nada então deduziu que fosse de algum animal, apesar do uivo parecer um choro, um lamento de estrema dor, decidiu ficar ali a noite toda, mas não era um animal comum, era um Lobisomem ele estava parado atras dela a olhando muito interessado.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, ou melhor gritar .  
  
Saiu correndo não queria passar seus dias triste e solitário como uma licantropa, mas ele foi atras dela e quando tropeçou e caiu no chão ralando os joelhos ele a puxou para cima de um monte de folhas caídas e macias que formavam uma espécie de ninho, sentiu medo, mas acabou estendendo a mão e fazendo carinho entre as orelhas dele. Ele parecia ter gostar muito pois passava a cabeça pelas pernas dela provocando muito comichão nela.  
  
- Hahahaha! Pare com isso, está fazendo cócegas.  
  
Ele parou e deitou com a cabeça em sua barriga recebendo carinho, calor. Ela parou de chorar acaricio mais um pouco a cabeça dele até dormir. Acordou antes dele saiu de baixo dele sem acorda-lo e saiu correndo para casa quem sabe chegasse lá antes de ser notado seu sumiço, mas não deu certo assim que entrou viu o sr e a sra Weasley sentados em um sofá olhando muito preocupados para a porta.  
  
- Gina, minha filha, onde você se meteu?- perguntava a mãe dela a abraçando e tocando nela de cima a baixo- está tudo bem com você, não se machucou?  
  
- Não mãe, está tudo bem.  
  
- Onde esteve filha, quase matou a mim e a sua mãe de preocupação, ainda mais a noite sendo de lua cheia.  
  
- Eu estava em cima de uma arvore na floresta e vi alguns passar por mim, mas nenhum me viu.  
  
- Graças a Merlin - falava a senhora Weasley.  
  
- Já que todos estão bem, vista-se Gina temos que ir para a ordem. Lá tomaremos café.  
  
Os Weasley saíram e foram até a sede da ordem. Lá encontraram apenas uma pessoa recém chegada Remo Lupin.  
  
- Bom dia Remo.  
  
- Bom dia Arthur, Moly, crianças.  
  
Molly sorriu e foi preparar o café. As crianças responderam em um uníssono.  
  
- Bom dia professor Lupin.  
  
Remo sorriu. Mas sorriu mais quando Ron completou:  
  
- Mas professor, eu não sou mais criança, a Gina até tudo bem, mas eu?  
  
- Ron, não é só porque você anda para lá e para cá com Parvati Partil que pode se considerar adulto.  
  
Os dois homens riram e aos jovens batiam boca enquanto iam para a cozinha pedir o julgamento da mãe.  
  
- Ei crianças, não perturbem a sua mãe, ela não dormiu direito.- falou o sr Weasley.  
  
- Noite ruim Arthur?- perguntou Remo  
  
- Oh sim, Gina teve uma briga feia com Jorge e Fred, Molly tentou defender os gêmeos e Gina acabou passando a noite fora de casa e sabe como é mãe, só dorme quando todos os filhos que deveriam estão em casa.  
  
Remo sorriu timidamente e confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
O café estava servido todos estavam sentados a mesa e tomavam café. Os garotos subiram quando Alvo Dumbledore, Severo Snape, Minerva McGonagall e cia chegaram e iniciam a reunião da ordem. Essa começou com meia hora de relatório de Snape sobre os planos do Lord das Trevas e depois passaram para uma parte onde teriam que pensar em planos para dete-lo.  
  
Após mais de duas horas de conversa finalmente todos saiam da cozinha e iam embora.  
  
Molly e Arthur estava mais nervosos do que nunca afinal teriam que viajar e deixar Gina e Ron sozinhos na sede da ordem.  
  
- Meu amor, acho que devíamos contratar alguém para ficar com eles, sabe Gina não cozinha Ron muito menos vão acabar vivendo de porcaria.  
  
- Molly, eu posso ficar com as crianças enquanto você e Arthur viajam afinal a lua cheia foi ontem e vocês voltarão até próxima e mesmo que não voltem eu deixo comida pronta para eles e me tranco no quarto.  
  
- Você faria isso por nós Remo?- perguntou Molly comovida com a disposição do outro.  
  
- Claro será um prazer.  
  
- Então está decidido, vou avisar as crianças e partiremos depois do almoço.  
  
E assim foi, Molly falou com os filhos, preparou o almoço, comeu e apenas pegou as malas que ainda estava feitas e partiu com seu marido deixando Remo, Ron e Gina sozinhoa naquela casa enorme.  
  
N.A. - Ai, essa é a minha primeira fic que não seja de SS/HG, tá tudo bem, terá uma leve pitada só para não perder o costume, espero que você comentem, é muito fácil, deixem essa autora feliz. Por favor. Espero que gostem da fic e desse simpático casal.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana! 


	2. Confusão mental

Olá,  
  
Bruna Black e Mione Malfoy, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da minha fic, os capítulos serão publicados o mais rápido possível! Amei receber a mensagem de vocês, beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape!  
  
Confusão mental  
  
O final do dia foi tranqüilo, Ron e Gina pareciam nem estar na sede da ordem, o que para Ron era verdade afinal desde que ganhara permissão para aparatar vivia fazendo isso com a desculpa de ver sua namorada. Gina estava trancada em seu quarto pensando na noite anterior, pensando em como se sentiu bem com aquele lobisomem, mesmo ele sendo um mostro ele podia sentir a falta de carinho que ele tinha e via que no fundo daqueles olhos lupinos havia um sentimento de agrado, amor sentia-se amada por aquele animal como nunca se sentira antes com garoto algum ou mesmo com seus pais.  
  
- Vou Ter que cuidar quando for a próxima lua cheia e vê-lo de novo, mas dessa vez ficar com lá até ele virar humano de novo para ver quem é aquele ser tão gentil.- falava para si mesma de modo sonhador e apaixonado por incrível que pareça aquela demonstra de afeto gratuito lhe apaixonara a vontade dela era ficar daquele jeito para sempre, lá deitada com o lobo em sua barriga dormindo.  
  
Deitada na sua cama pensava, "pena que Mione tá com o Maldito do Snape, eu queria muito contar isso para ela, ah ela ia falar contra e dizer que eu to louca."  
  
Remo preparava a janta na cozinha e lembrava da noite anterior e ficava muito feliz da moça sendo quem fosse, tivera medo de ficar porque ele não saberia o que dizer para a moça, falaria o que para aquela deusa, mesmo sem saber quem era, só poderia ser uma deusa afinal lhe encantou com os mais belos olhos verdes do mundo e tinha um perfume irresistível sem contar a voz delicada como uma bela canção, eram as únicas três coisas das quais se lembrava, era engraçado que essa criatura o havia encantado em sua forma mais hostil, o lobo estava loucamente apaixonado tinha que encontra-la. Só de pensar nela em como deveria ser, em como seria se ela o encontrasse, certamente o desprezaria não era tão belo quanto Sirius 'ah Sirius como a vida foi injusta com você, meu amigo'.  
  
Sofria com isso, mas sofria muito mais com o fato de não lembrar do rosto da amada, sentia o cheiro dela invadir suas narinas muitas vezes naquele dia, mas não entendia porque isso ocorria. Alto sugestão ele pensava, afinal não tinha como advinhar que sua amada estava tão próxima que poderia vê-la quando bem entendesse.  
  
O primeiro dia totalmente sozinhos com Remo acabara de amanhecer, Ron iria conversar com o professor para conseguir uma permissão de ver a namorada durante o dia.  
  
O garoto andou até a porta do quarto que era ocupado pelo professor e a princípio estranhou o fato deste Ter correntes e cadeados enormes, mas depois de pensar por cinco minutos ele lembrou o fato de Remo ser um lobisomem e isso explicavam as correntes, eram para a lua cheia. Bateu a porta e em menos de 30 segundos foi atendido por um Lupin totalmente pronto apesar de ser muito cedo.  
  
- Professor, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa, assim se fosse possível, se não for incomodar...- enrolava tentando ao máximo fugir do que queria pedir.  
  
- Não sou mais seu professor, e pode me pedir o que quiser caso esteja ao meu alcance eu faço.  
  
- Eu gostaria de permissão para passar as tardes na casa da minha namorada- falou ficando muito vermelho- mas é claro se não for um problema para o sr ficar sozinho com aquela romântica de meio sicle.  
  
- Não fale assim da sua irmã, ela é uma ótima garota e os sues pais abem que você tem uma namorada?  
  
- Claro, eu ficava com ela na toca quase todo o dia e quando não dava para nos ver falávamos um com o outro via flú.  
  
- Bem, então acho que não tem motivo para eu separar um casal tão apaixonado, permissão concedida mas eu espero que seus pais realmente saibam disso.  
  
- Pode Ter certeza que sabem, muito obrigado, falou o garoto correndo para o quarto.  
  
Lá chegando juntou algumas coisas e desaparatou imediatamente após.  
  
Remo ia até a cozinha preparar o dejejum quando sentiu o cheiro dela, parou e olhou para tudo quanto foi lado, porém nada viu a não ser as aranhas que habitavam aquele corredor. Mas a cada passo que avançava o cheiro era mais forte até que ele chegou a uma porta, era de tras dela que o cheiro vinha, bateu mas ninguém atendeu, então ele abriu e para sua surpresa deparou-se com Gina largada dentro de uma banheira com os cabelos presos em um coque, estando de costas para a porta e absorta em pensamento Gina nem notou a presença do curioso apenas cantarolava e passava a esponja por sua perna que estava quase toda a mostra acima de uma camada espessa de espuma deliciosamente perfumada.  
  
Quando ela fez um movimento querendo se virar ele saiu rápido e fechou a porta bem cuidadosamente para não era notado e ao que parecia havia conseguido tal façanha.  
  
Desceu rapidamente as escadas chegando a cozinha preparando torradas, ovos estrelados com bacon, colocando geleias, manteiga, mel e mais tudo o que encontrou que Gina pudesse querer comer, além é claro de panquecas com calda.  
  
Gina entrou na cozinha e sentiu que estava em Hogwarts.  
  
- Professor, por que tudo isso, virá mais gente para o café da manhã?  
  
- Srta Weasley, eu não sou mais seu professor. Não virá mais ninguém a não ser nós dois, mas eu não sabia exatamente o que lhe agrada comer no dejejum então servi tudo o que tinha.   
  
A garotinha sorriu sentou em frente a Remo e começou a comer, de tudo um pouco, principalmente o que ela sabia que ele tinha cozinhado para não fazer desfeita e também porque descobrira uma grande qualidade no professor.  
  
Ele cozinhava muito bem.  
  
- Onde está o meu irmão, pro.. sr Lupin?- falou ficando um pouco vermelha   
  
- Foi para a casa da namorada.  
  
- Ah, Ron só anda para lá e para cá com a Parvati, até parece que nasceram juntos, sabe que as vezes eu acho que quem passa um ano sem ver a namorada é o Ron e não o Harry.  
  
Remo riu, então era verdade o que Ron falara, a familia sabia do tal namoro, tentava lembrar da moça, Parvati e é claro que lembrou da Srta. Patil e sua irmã que ficara em outra casa( caso muito estranho, mas não diziam que os gêmeos eram diferentes?) a moça mais fútil de Hogwarts era o que todos diziam. Para ele a mais parecida com o que as mulheres se tornava quando adultas.  
  
- Essa necessidade de estar perto é normal na idade de vocês e com a Srta. deve ser o mesmo.  
  
- Não, eu não consigo ficar com um namorado mais de um mês que Fred e Jorge ou o próprio Ron dão um jeito de afugenta-lo.  
  
- Mas se os garotos realmente gostassem da srta certamente dariam um jeito nos seus irmão e não a abandonariam.  
  
- O sr fala como minha mãe.  
  
- Sua mãe sabe o que fala, ela está do teu lado do jogo e conhece os homens melhor que nós dois juntos.  
  
- Mas eu me sinto sozinha, a Mione anda para lá e para cá com o Snape.  
  
- Com o Snape?  
  
- Você não sabe? Eles namoram a quase um ano.  
  
- Nossa eu não conheço o Snape mesmo.  
  
- Continuando, Harry só fica para lá e para cá com quadribol, cartas para a Cho e estudo para o exame da escola de auror's. Ron eu nem preciso dizer né? E como eu sou monitora meus colegas se afastaram mais ainda de mim porque eu estou do outro lado como eles falam.  
  
- Eu sei, eu era um maroto e era monitor, então imagine a que eu passei.  
  
- É mais você não foi possuído pelo sr Riddle no primeiro ano de escola. Isso dificulto as coisas para mim, muitos tem medo de mim como se eu fosse um animal achando que o você sabe quem pode entrar no meu corpo a qualquer hora, outros acham que eu sou ua mentirosa e sou má.  
  
Remo a olhava muito emocionado não sabia o que falar afinal sabia o que era ser desprezado por algo que não tinham culpa, sua mente estava confusa, tenha vontades que devia controlar afinal Gina era muito jovem e os Weasley confiaram nele para cuidar da moça.   
  
Gina achava Remo naquele momento muito encantador, sabia que ele a entendia, sabia que estavam falando a mesma língua e que nele teria um amigo, um ombro amigo, mas tinha vontade de abraça-lo e ficar assim abraçada nele até o mundo acabar. Tinha que tirar essa idéia da cabeça afinal ele nunca veria algo em uma garota como Gina. 


	3. Tentativa Cuidadosa

Olá a todos  
  
Niniene, fico muito feliz que tu tenhas gostado da minha fic, feliz mesmo espero que tenha mais gente gostando.  
  
Avoada, eu fico feliz que mais um trabalho meu tenha a agradado, espero que continues gostando.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana Snape!  
  
Tentativa cuidadosa  
  
Gina estava no quarto tentando dormir e ao mesmo tempo pensando em como seria se Remo a batesse a porta e entrasse naquele momento, na verdade ela espera isso mesmo sem entender o porque de tal pensamento. Estava se sentindo só, Ron foi dormir na casa de Parvati aproveitando que Padma estava na praia com umas amigas e os pais dela estava na América em um congresso, a casa ficava totalmente liberada.  
  
No outro quarto Remo pensava em ver se a garota já dormia, se ela estivesse acordada ele poderia simplesmente falar que viera desejar boa noite, se ela dormisse ele seria seu guardião, o guardião do sonho da linda princesa ruivinha. Mas e se ela desconfiasse, se ele falasse algo que não deveria o que a linda princesa pensaria dele? Não deveria arriscar. Ou será que deveria?  
  
"Virginia Weasley, o que o Sr Lupin vai pensar de você simplesmente entra no quarto e dele, o que diria, olha professor, apareceu uma fada mosdiqueira no meu quarto e eu to com medo dela se grudar no meu cabelo, vou dormir com o sr., imagine, ele me mandaria embora ou ainda viria até aqui para afugenta-la e quando descobrisse que não tinha nada desconfiaria da minha intenção o que eu diria, ai professor eu juro que a vi, vai ver foi embora. Ai que ridículo, mas que droga, eu preciso vê-lo, preciso falar com ele, quero tanto ver o brilho cansado mas encantador daqueles olhos castanho claros. Quer saber eu vou lá."   
  
"Tenho uma idéia, é isso, eu vou lá se ela estiver acordada eu digo que vou buscar leite para mim e ofereço um copo para ela. Remo, você as vezes surpreende a si mesmo. Mas será que ela não vai ficar desconfiada e isso pode afasta-la de mim. É melhor correr esse risco."  
  
Os dois sairam de seus quarto e foram cada um em direçaõ ao quarto do outro até que se encontraram.  
  
- Algum problema Srta Gina?  
  
- Fadas Mordisqueiras e... e...- ela estava hipnotizada, ou seja nada de bom sairia dali- e.. os seus olhos... eu não sei... quem sabe nós... talvez se não for incomodar...  
  
Ele tentava captar algo com sentido mas a garota estava tremendo muito e parecia nervosa.  
  
- Tudo bem, vamos tentar juntos?  
  
- Tá!  
  
- O que tem as fadas?  
  
- Elas... elas... barulho, é isso... elas fazem barulho.  
  
- E você não consegue dormir?  
  
- Exato.  
  
- E os meus olhos?  
  
- São castanho claro.  
  
- Eu sei, o que eles tem a ver com as fadas fazerem barulho?  
  
Gina respondeu ficando muito vermelha e baixando a cabeça. Ele sorriu e a abraçou passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e meio despenteados dela.  
  
Um sorriso de ambas as pares e um tímido beijinho selou o entendimento de toda aquela loucura.  
  
Gente, desculpem essa autora pelo capítulo curto, é mais falta de tempo que qualquer outra coisa, além é claro de esse caítuo servir apenas para engatar a fic, dia 8 eu atualizo e coloco um capitulo maior.  
  
Até lá por favor comentem, eu amo ler comentários.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana! 


	4. Para que se desculpar afinal se um não q...

A todos que lêem isso, vocês moram no meu coração viu, por perder alguns mementos de suas vidas para ler o que eu escrevo, se quiserem se identificar eu fico grata.  
  
Comentem pois assim eu saberei se estou indo bem, afinal essa é minha primeira fic sem Ter como enfoque principal SS/HG.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana!  
  
Para que se desculpar afinal se um não quer dois não se beijam.  
  
Aquele singelo beijinhos tornava-se algo grande e apaixonado, no segundo posterior a aproximação, a garota entregava-se completamente aquele homem confiava nele sempre confiou e ele certamente retribuía a confiança a puxando para si mais e mais, porém o fôlego acaba e com esse a coragem mente-la tão perto.  
  
- Merlin, eu não sei o que deu em mim srta Gina, eu vou entender se a srta bater em mim e nunca mais quiser me ver. Nunca deveria Ter tomado essa liberdade com a srta.  
  
- Fui eu que o beijei, quem tem que levar um tapa pelo atrevimento sou eu. - ela olhava o chão.  
  
- Mas quero ver essas fadas que não te deixam dormir.  
  
- Não são exatamente fadas, na verdade é um só o ser que tira o meu sono e definitivamente não é uma fada.  
  
- Então o que é?- sem entender aquilo mas começando a se preocupar com o que atrapalhava o descanso da ruivinha  
  
Ela se aproximou dele e falou em seu ouvido.  
  
- O que atrapalha meu sono tranqüilo é um lobisomem, primeiro ele me assustou na floresta, depois ele dormiu no meu colo, daí ele aparece e fica como meu guardião e só para completar ele me dá o melhor beijo que eu já tive na vida. E agora, será que eu devo caça-lo?  
  
- Certamente. Estou achando esse lobisomem muito atrevido.  
  
- Então vou Ter que ficar por perto dele para pega-lo de jeito.  
  
- Não precisa, ele certamente já está aos seus pés.- falava como se falassem de uma terceira pessoa, era divertido aquele jogo sensual de poder que rolava com um falando no ouvido do outro.  
  
- Não tenho muito certeza, mas a grande questão é, como devo tortura-lo, será que devo o amarar em algum lugar ou quem sabe devo experimentar novos métodos de tortura.  
  
- Ah novos métodos de tortura me parecem terríveis acho que deves tenta-los.  
  
Eles se olharam finalmente e ela sorriu, ficando quase tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo.  
  
- Bem, eu pretendia ir até a cozinha pegar algo que me fizesse dormir, mas acho que prefiro deixa-la dormindo primeiro.  
  
Ele a levou para o quarto dela e colocou-a na cama, sentou ao lado dela e passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelos da mocinha.  
  
- Foi você, Remo, não foi?  
  
- Fui eu, o que?  
  
- Que passou aquela noite comigo lá na floresta.  
  
- Fui eu sim, mas infelizmente não conseguia me recordar direito da srta, apenas da sua voz e do seu carinho para comigo.  
  
- Eu me apaixonei por você, mesmo estando naquela forma.  
  
- Meu lado lobo está perdidamente apaixonado por você e levou meu lado humano a ama-la tanto ou mais do que o lado lobo. Mas eu sei que nós não podemos fazer isso.  
  
- Isso o que?  
  
- Ficar junto, amo você minha menina, mas sei que não posso iludi-la. Prefiro que tente ficar com outra pessoa.- ele levantou e a deixou sozinha com uma lágrima solitária que caia de seu olho.  
  
Ele parou na porta e pensou que fazia o melhor, sim era o melhor afinal como uma mocinha tão delicada sobreviveria com um lobisomem? Voltou para o seu quarto e deitou na cama tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu e antes que tentasse uma poção alguém abriu a porta de seu quarto, era ela só estavam eles naquela casa. Ela perecia Ter chorado mas estava ali parada era impossível tentar manda-la embora, não poderia a coragem dele saíra correndo pela porta quando ela a abriu e entrou.  
  
- Nós precisamos conversar, Remo.  
  
- Quando eu deixei de ser o professor Lupin?  
  
- Quando se demitiu de Hogwarts, mas para mim você deixou de ser o professor quando eu percebi que eras o meu destino.  
  
- Como assim? Srta Gina, que futuro a srta acredita Ter ao meu lado, eu sou um lobisomem, um semi humano que não arruma trabalho por isso que quando arruma é para ganhar menos que o Dolby ganha em Hogwarts por mês. Que vida espera Ter ao meu lado, eu não posse nem Ter uma vida sozinho, vou querer leva-la na minha desgraça.  
  
- Remo, eu sou pobre, sempre fui e não tenho medo de nada, nem de passar fome, nem de não Ter dinheiro, muito menos de lobisomens, eu sei que você não vai me atacar.  
  
Foi um ato muito louco para uma garota muito tímida, mas ela deitou na cama dele, com a cabeça no peito dele abraçando-o. Imediatamente sendo envolvida por ela, sentia-se muito segura e isso era bom, muito bom. Sentia uma mão estar parada na cintura dela a puxando para perto e com a outra acariciava o calo dela, beijou o rosto dela e ganhou em troca um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.  
  
- Ruivinha, se teu irmão chegar e nos pegar aqui o que dirá?  
  
- Dirá que não viu nada ou eu vou contar para Parvati que ele agarrou Padma ano passado fingindo Ter se enganado.  
  
- E se alguém da ordem chegar e nos encontrar, sei lá, Snape tem mania de chegar cedo aqui.  
  
- Se o professor Snape chegar e falar algo que não deve eu para Dumbledore que ele está tendo uma vida de casado, se é que me entende, com Hermione Granger dentro do castelo.  
  
- Você tem muitas cartas na manga pelo visto. Tem alguma para mim.  
  
- Tenho, se você não me beijar agora vou achar que só queria me agarrar.  
  
Ele a beijou afinal aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem , que caso descumprida teria conseqüências horríveis.  
  
- Agora eu posso denuncia-la, afinal você está me obrigando a beija-la.  
  
- Nem pense Remo.  
  
- Bem, eu quero te dizer uma coisa, falando sério agora, me desculpe por tê-la beijado daquele jeito no corredor eu não queria agarra-la daquele modo.  
  
- Para que se desculpar afinal se um não quer dois não se beijam.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Pode Ter certeza que eu queria e quero tudo o que possa vir a acontecer entre nós.  
  
Abraçados eles adormeceram , ao despertar Remo achou que estava sonhado, mas quando sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela e viu sua linda silhueta a meia luz, sentiu que era finalmente o homem mais feliz do mundo.  
  
Gente, desculpe-me mesmo por mais um capitulo curto, mas é que eu não pude escrever ontem e hoje( dia 8/6) eu fiquei de publica-la e bem são 23 horas, eu cumpro minha palavra.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana.  
  
Próximo capitulo dia 10/6. 


	5. Visita inesperada

OI gente, sou eu de novo.  
  
Vou começar comentando.  
  
Avoada: O que você queria? Que o Remo já agarrando a coitadinha da Gina, ela é um mocinha ainda, acho que tudo tem que Ter seu tempo e o dela ainda não chegou, mas quem sabe nesse capitulo?  
  
Raisa: Bem, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Sobre os outros casais, eu não sei não, na verdade eu sou uma seguidora Fiel de SS/HG tanto que os juntei nessa fic, é que tipo eles ainda estão de férias mas, como diz Remus muito sabiamente no filme Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de Azkarban, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Tá, é claro que ele não conhece os filmes do Harry Potter que duram 2 horas e 40 minutos nos deixando apertadíssimas depois daquele copo grande de 700ml de refri do cinemark e quase um Kg de pipoca e refil reenchido gratuitamente. Tá, mas voltando ao que eu ia dizer, SS/Hg vai aparecer bem nítido lá.  
  
Niniane: Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que tenhas gostado do capitulo anterior e espero que goste desse também.  
  
Carol, devo um milhão de desculpas para você fofa. Tipo eu sei que você comentou o capitulo do beijo, mas quando eu recebi o teu comentário havia acabado de publicar o capitulo anterior, eu to perdida quanto a número de capítulos, o beijinhos foi obviamente na boca. Mas, tipo eu, desculpem as fãs, mas acho o Rony um idiota que se esconde atras do Harry mesmo com toda a história dele ser monitor e não o Harry, mas isso só acontece por que Harry Potter está ameaçado de morte por Voldemort. Por isso eu não perdôo o Rony e não perdoarei em momento algum da fic. Bem, amei o teu comentário espero que me perdoe por não Ter te comentado logo.  
  
Bem, a todos, por favor comentem eu amo ler a opinião de vocês.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana!  
  
Visita inesperada.  
  
- Bom dia meu amor- falava preguiçosamente a moça, sentada perto da janela.  
  
- Bom dia, mas o que fazes acordada tão cedo?  
  
- Pensava, nisso tudo, afinal ontem mesmo eu me sentia imposta as pessoas e amanheço me sentindo amada. É...  
  
- Diferente, eu sei. Agora venha aqui.  
  
Ela deitou novamente com ele. Era abraçada e sentia o cheiro dele muito perto, perto demais para possuir algum controle sobre si.  
  
Beijos selvagens se seguiram mas ele deu-se por conta de algo muito importante naquele momento interrompendo-a de desabotoar-lhe a camisa.  
  
- Teu irmão já deve estar chegando e se nos pega aqui, estamos em péssimos lençóis.  
  
- Não te preocupas, Ron só volta quando o congresso para o qual os Patil foram terminar, ele até pediu para que eu avisasse se o papai e a mamãe chegassem antes.  
  
- Por que você não medisse isso antes?  
  
- Porque o motivo que me leva a estar acordada a essa hora é exatamente o fato de Ter recebido uma carta dele.  
  
- Deixe-me ver.  
  
Ele leu a carta e foi ficando feliz, teria a ruivinha por perto e estariam ambos sozinhos até os Weasley ou os Patil retornarem, o que poderia levar semanas ou as férias todas para acontecer, porém alguém tocou a porta e dando um pulo da cama ele levantou e vestiu uma capa por cima para atender.  
  
Primeiro ele estuporou o quadro que berrava algo como "o que esse lobisomem impuro faz aqui na minha casa tão nobre."  
  
Depois atendeu, era a ultima pessoa possível de se imaginar, Severo Snape.  
  
- Que milagre, o que você faz aqui?  
  
- Eu vim apenas traze-la.- disse apontando para Hermione que estava atras de Severo sorrindo. Remo teve que se conter, não queria contar que Gina havia aberto a boca e contado o seu segredo.  
  
- Claro, entrem, Gina está lá em cima. Severo, venha até a cozinha tomar algo.  
  
Os dois homens fora até a cozinha e sentaram tomar um café.  
  
- Snape, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?  
  
- Depende.  
  
- Você e a Srta Granger estão namorando a quanto tempo?  
  
- Como você sabe disso?  
  
- Porque você é o cara mais antisocial que eu conheço e nunca ficaria com alguém assim de levar para lá e para cá se não tivesse um interesse bem forte por tras.  
  
- Entendo, estamos a um ano e pouco juntos, mas e você, quanto tempo faz que o lobo mal anda seduzindo a ruivinha?  
  
Remo não gostou do tom usado por Snape e não respondeu apenas olhou torto.  
  
- Se você pensa que me engana, pensa muito errado. Eu te digo uma coisa, muita gente vai mal ver o romance de vocês, vai te reparando para ouvir as piores frases ainda mais sendo o que você é. Falando nisso, ela sabe que você é um lobisomem?  
  
- Sabe. Você não vai Ter o prazer de contar para ela, se bem que você já fez isso quando e eu dava aula em Hogwarts, então deve Ter sido por você que ela ficou sabendo.  
  
- Deve Ter sido mesmo.   
  
No segundo andar da mansão Black, Hermione e Gina conversavam muito animadas, fazia algum tempo que não se falavam.  
  
- Então Mione como vão as férias na casa de Snape?  
  
- Muito bem obrigada- falava de modo sonhador- Severo é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, está tudo tão perfeito sabe, não vejo a hora de casar com ele e ficar nesse sonho para sempre.  
  
- Fico feliz por você apesar de para mim tudo que envolve o Snape ser pesadelo e dor- fazendo uma cara trágica como Sybilla.  
  
- Que exagero, mas e o Ron, onde ele está?  
  
- Na casa da Parvati onde mais?  
  
- E você está sozinha com Remo, pela sua carinha não é nenhum sacrifício.  
  
- Muito antes pelo contrário, Remo é tão fofo, tão delicado e sensível, parece entender tudo o que eu falo.  
  
- Você está apaixonada, a quanto tempo você está assim desse jeito com relação a ele, até um mês atras você corria atras do Harry?  
  
- Foi a uns três dias eu briguei com minha mãe e fui dormir na floresta, era lua cheia e acabei encontrando Remo lá, ele ficou comigo a noite toda, daí eu voltei para casa sem saber que o Lobo tão gentil era Remo, daí mamãe e papai vieram para cá comigo e com o Ron para uma reunião e foram mandados para uma viajem e eu fiquei com o Remo que disse que cuidaria de mim, Ron foi para a casa da Parvati escondido é claro. E eu me apaixonei por ele. Nós dormimos juntos essa noite, é claro que não rolou nada de mais a não ser beijo, mas foi demais.  
  
- Não rolou nada, mesmo?  
  
- Mesmo, palavra de Grifinória.  
  
- Então tá, você tem que Ter certeza, você já fez isso não?  
  
- Fazer o que?  
  
- Sexo né? Não estamos falando disso?  
  
- Sim Mione, mas não pesei que teria que responder uma pergunta dessas..  
  
- Fez ou não?  
  
- Não, mas se acontecer, que bom. Você não perdeu a sua virgindade com o Snape?  
  
- Foi mas..  
  
- Mas nada, você não é diferente de mim. Vamos falar de outra coisa. Estou ansiosa pela carta de Hogwarts mamãe acha que eu vou ser monitora. Eu espero que não. Quero é estudar e deu, não ficar cuidando do primeiro ano.  
  
- Eu acho que vou ser chefe dos monitores esse ano. Severo disse que eu tenho grande chances, mas quem escolhe isso é o diretor de cada casa e o diretor escolhe um para chefiar todos os outros, Severo acha que serei eu a escolhida. Ele nomeou Draco Monitor chefe da sonserina.   
  
- Ultrajante!  
  
- Nem me fale, eu disse, 'Severo, Draco é insuportável, ele vai subir no salto ainda mais com essa.'  
  
- E o que ele te respondeu.  
  
- Que da sonserina é o mais indicado.  
  
Continuavam conversando quando os dois homens entraram no quarto.  
  
- Mione, está na hora de irmos.  
  
- Claro amor. Gina a gente se ve na escola, me escreve.  
  
- Claro que escrevo.  
  
Mione se abaixou no ouvido de Gina e disse.  
  
- Quero saber de tudo, nos mínimos detalhes.  
  
- Pode deixar.  
  
Ambas riram e os homens se olharam sem entender porque rirem, eles não ouviram o que elas cochicharam. O casal foi embora.  
  
- Gina, o que você e a Mione tanto riam?  
  
- É coisa de mulher.  
  
- A grande mulher que você é ruivinha.  
  
- Ah eu sou viu, afinal não sou o suficiente para você?   
  
- Preciso falar algo?  
  
- Espero que isso queira dizer sim.  
  
Os dois foram almoçar e depois de ler um pouco e fazer algumas limpezas necessárias na casa. Jantaram e foram deitar cada um em seu quarto.  
  
Próxima atualização será dia 12, um capitulo para os namorados. 


	6. Se existiam dúvidas, elas morrem aqui

Mais um capitulo para Avoada que foi má o suficiente de não me dar nem um oizinho durante esse dias todos.  
  
Assim como todos vocês que lêem essa fic, eu fiquei esperando comentários, e vocês me abandonaram, isso não se faz.  
  
Beijinhos da revoltada  
  
Susana Snape!  
  
Se existiam dúvidas, elas morrem aqui.  
  
Gina perdida em pensamentos adorou ver a amiga Hermione conversar com ela havia sido um tanto quanto divertido mas ao mesmo tempo levantara uma suspeita.  
  
" Mione e Snape já estão juntos a mais de um ano e diz ela tiveram relações intimas desde o primeiro encontro e ela desconfiou quando eu disse que não tinha tido nada com Remo. Será que eu não sou atraente?"   
  
A moça estava muito insegura afinal ela havia ouvido Hermione falar de Snape por quase um ano e Remo não tentara nada com ela, Remo era um maroto não era possível uma coisa dessas, ou era?  
  
Já nos aposentos de Remo um pensamento semelhante tomava conta de si, Gina, ele sabia que possivelmente estava em péssimos lençóis por se meter com ela, mas era inevitável olhar para ela e não ver uma mulher magnifica era um tortura não poder toma-la nos braços e faze-la dele e só dele. Sentia que se fosse dar-lhe boa noite não resistiria não poderia cometer esse disparate "não mesmo ela é só uma garota, uma garota com quem eu estou ficando e pretendo com ela ficar para sempre, mas não quero força-la a uma situação para a qual ela não esteja preparada, acalme-te Remo, não deixe esse maldito lobo te dominar."  
  
Uma batida na porta e Remo levanta muito assustado outra batida, era ela poderia sentir o perfume emanado dela. Não poderia abrir, não teria controle sobre seus atos. Mas ele não precisou mandar novamente seus músculos ficarem parados, eles já o fizeram assim sem serem mandados no momento em que a porta estava abrindo-se ela entrando e fechando a porta logo atras de si. Vestia uma camisola que mais parecia um camisão, que ganhara de Hermione com um rato um tal de Mickey, era decotada deixando um ombro nu e curta apenas tapando os quadris um traje perfeito para dormir mas totalmente errado para fazer um passeio no quarto do recém namorado.  
  
- Gina, o que faz aqui?  
  
- Vim lhe dar boa noite.- a proximidade dela fazia seu lado racional perder a batalha entre a razão e o desejo instintivo.  
  
- É melhor você ir dormir, tenha uma boa noite. - deu as costas para ela e ficou controlando os passos dela, não estava caminhando para a porta, o cheiro dela a denunciava logo atras de si.  
  
- O que houve? Não está se sentindo bem?  
  
- Estou ótimo, só não quero fazer nada que você não queira.  
  
- E quem te disse o que eu quero ou não?  
  
Aquele era o sinal, ele entendeu tomando a garota nos braços e beijando-a ardentemente. Um par de dançarinos era o que ele pareciam em um ritmo perfeito ele beijava os lábios, o pescoço e o ombro exposto. Ela abria a camisa e acariciava o peito do parceiro.  
  
Ele sentia um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando ela encostava as mão tão pequenas e delicadas dela sua pele.  
  
Ouvia os sussurros e gemidos cada vez que beijava uma parte recém descoberta do corpo da amada sentia os arrepio que provocava na bruxinha e ficava muito feliz com isso pois ela provocava as mesmas sensações nele.   
  
O restante das roupas dele foram abandonadas no chão a camisola dela fora largada em uma cadeira que estava ao pé da cama. Uma vermelhidão tomou conta do rosto de bruxo ao encontrar os olhos dela.  
  
- Se você não quiser continuar paramos por aqui sem problema nenhum.- ele perguntava receoso pois chegavam a um momento critico do ato e Remo precisava da autorização dela para se entregar completamente aos desejos de sua carne.  
  
- Se você pararmos por aqui haverá problemas para mim. - ele sorriu e ambos fizeram uma ultima confissão antes de se tornarem um do outro.  
  
- Eu te amo- sussurrado por ambos e a primeira noite em que eles sentiam que suas vidas estavam ligadas para sempre.  
  
Esse capitulo é curtinho porque é só um modo de dizer feliz dia dos namorados. Para aqueles que acham que só por isso minha fic deva ser classificada como NC-17 vão olhar as novelas da Globo e me digam que eu fui mais explicita. Bem, eu amei esse capítulo. Apesar de curto, e vocês o que acharam?  
  
Proxima atualização sabado que vem! dia 19/6 se não me engano. 


	7. sem titulo

Oi gente, eu estou aqui de novo, to super gripada então não sei se esse capitulo será grande coisa, mas certamente não será longo, pretendo colocar outro amanhã ou Segunda dependendo do meu fim de tarde e noite. E de amanhã.  
  
Vamos lá.  
  
Lily- oi, fico feliz que tenhas gostado do capitulo anterior não pude realizar o teu desejo de atualizar a fic antes de sábado, tive muito problemas de matemática para resolver, vida de vestibulanda não é fácil ainda mais gripada.  
  
Avoada- eu te absolvo!  
  
Niniane- que bom que gostaste do capitulo, achei que vocês iam acha-lo apelativo, não foi a intenção.  
  
Thelma, oi, que bom que estás gostando da fic. Isso me deixa realmente feliz. E motivada a escrever algo na linha Lilian/ James. Já que estou tendo tanta aceitação fora de Snape/Mione.  
  
Um turbilhão passou pela mente e corpo de Remo enquanto estava ali naquele ato sublime com sua amada, tornou-se incansável, insaciável queria em apensa uma noite conhecer todos os detalhes da garota e amava cada milímetro de pele que cobria aquele corpo tão perfeito que inacreditavelmente era seu naquele momento.   
  
A moça estava totalmente entregue passava a mão nas costas do homem e sentia as marcas das muitas transformações, viu a marca da mordida logo depois do pescoço em seu ombro era uma mordida aparentemente recém cicatrizada, mas a moça sabia que aquela aparência viva das mordidas de licantropos eram só mais uma prova da maldição. Foi tentando entre um suspiro e outro conhecer seu parceiro assim como ele tentava freneticamente decorar as curvas dela.  
  
A noite terminou com o casal dormindo calmamente, ela sonhava com a noite e falava dormindo enquanto ele a abraçava e curtia o sonho da ruivinha de fora.  
  
Adormecendo Remo sonhou não com a noite perfeita que acabara de te mas com uma séria conversa que teria mais cedo ou mais tarde com o Sr Weasley onde teria que expor seus sentimentos e seus planos com a ruivinha, seria complicado não por sua condição, ele sabia que os Weasley eram uma família muito afetuosa e sem preconceitos, nem por sua conta bancária zerada praticamente porque pobres os Weasley também eram, mas sim por ele Ter idade para ser pai da ruivinha. Sonhava que o Sr Weasley o amaldiçoava e o exilava no deserto usando só uma tanguinha. Acordou sobre saltado acordando a garota.  
  
- Já passou meu amor, já passou, foi só um sonho ruim.- ela sabia que ele tivera um pesadelo e colocava-o de volta a realidade.- o que houve, lembra do que sonhou meu amor?  
  
- Seu pai, me exilando no deserto só de roupas intimas e me amaldiçoando.  
  
- Que bobo, meu pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ele gosta de você e acho que ficará feliz em saber que eu estou te amando.  
  
- Eu também estou te amando pequena e acho que vou te amar o resto dos meus dias. Os poucos que ainda me restam.- brincou ele fazendo uma expressão de vou morrer agora.  
  
Ela o beijou e sorriu da piada. Mas no fundo também se preocupava com a reação não do pai, mas da mãe, era essa que a preocupava junto com os irmãos Fred e Jorge.   
  
O dia já amanhecia e Remo levantou bem rápido para preparar o café e nem deu-se por conta que a sua cama estava vazia, desceu as escadas da mansão Black e ao entrar na cozinha teve uma surpresa, Gina estava de avental preparando panquecas.  
  
- Bom dia, meu amor.  
  
- Bom dia, Gina minha querida, posso saber o que a srta está fazendo ai nesse fogão?  
  
- Panquecas. Olhe - ela serviu um prato para ele com panquecas e mel.  
  
- Nossa, você cozinha bem- falava de boca cheia- com quem você aprendeu, com sua mãe?  
  
- Na verdade eu aprendi a cozinhar olhando, olhava você, olhava mamãe e fui aprendendo e hoje eu decidi tentar.  
  
- E eu sou a cobaia?  
  
- Exatamente, só falta você Ter os olhos vermelhos e todos os pelos do corpo brancos, meu ratinho de laboratório.- ela ria da piadinha e ele comia.  
  
No final do café chegaram Fred e Jorge. Gina levantou e foi fazer mais panquecas.  
  
- Gina, cade o Ron- perguntou Fred.  
  
- Na casa de Parvati.  
  
- Ah esse Ron, sabe Fred eu tenho minha teoria sobre o nosso irmão, acho que ele está muito apaixonado pela tal Patil e vai acabar se dando mal.  
  
- Ah sim, principalmente se ela descobrir que os filhos dos dois serão ruivos como ele.- os gemeos riam e gina também não abafou as risadinhas, Remo estava aluado demais para Ter notado a piada ou qualquer coisa, pensava só na reação dos dois e coisas do gênero.  
  
- Ah, nós viemos avisar que estamos voltando para Hogwarts.  
  
- O que?  
  
- É, Dumbledore acha que devemos voltar e terminar a escola, isso quer dizer que as garotas terão homens de verdade para olhar.  
  
- Precisamos falar com o Harry.  
  
- Harry, ele está com a Chang.  
  
- Sim, isso nós sabemos, mas ele disse que vem nos encontrar aqui, precisamos de algo dele.  
  
- Vocês não vão pedir a capa da invisibilidade não é?  
  
- Não Gina, a capa nós temos, queremos o nosso mapa de volta.  
  
- Que mapa.  
  
- Hi. Falei demais.  
  
- É Jorge, falou demais.  
  
- Que mapa você querem de volta?- era Remo quem perguntava, eles respeitavam Remo.  
  
- O mapa de Hogwarts.  
  
- Um que mostra onde as pessoas estão e as passagens?  
  
- Esse mesmo professor Lupin, o sr conhece o mapa?  
  
- Sim, eu ajudei a faze-lo.  
  
- Não acredito.  
  
- É, Aluado sou eu. Pontas é o pai de Harry, Almofadinhas é Sirius e Rabicho é Pedro.  
  
- Não creio, nós devemos muita coisa a vocês quatro, devemos nossa sobrevivencia em Hogwarts.- os dois se olharam.- Temos que lhe dar algo em troca, devemos isso.  
  
- Imagine, não me sinto orgulhoso por te-lo feito afinal muita coisa foi aprontada por culpa dele.  
  
- Aluado, o sr é o nosso ídolo. Bem, deixa eu ver o que temos aqui, não temos dinheiro, temos a Gina, se você quiser ela não é assim uma mulher com curvas e tal, mas acho que dá para o gasto.  
  
- É, nós te damos a Gina.  
  
Gina correu bater neles, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, os Gêmeos não seriam um problema graças ao mapa Maroto que Harry veio devolver aos donos da confusão, os Gêmeos do Terror. 


	8. A carta

Avoada, valeu por ter curtido o capitulo passado.   
  
Esse capitulo é em duas partes porque eu to gripada e passando mal, não consegui concluir o capitulo.  
  
beijinhos  
  
susana!  
  
A carta!  
  
Era lua cheia, naquela noite seria lua cheia novamente e nada dos Weasley ou de Ron para alimentá-lo, não ia pedir para a ruivinha fazer isso de forma alguma. Recebera uma carta de Molly avisando que demorariam por imprevistos e que era para Remo levar Gina e Ron até a estação quando fosse a hora, mandavam dinheiro para o material escolar dos dois e um desejo de bom final de férias.  
  
Não iria comentar com Gina a carta ou ela iria querer saber onde estavam, os pai e obviamente ler a carta. Era muito bom para a segurança dela e de Ron não fazer idéia do paradeiro dos pais.  
  
O dia ia amanhecendo e Remo após fechar a carta dos Weasley e guarda-la na gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama apenas estendo os braços, olhou para baixo e viu a sua fonte de luz, de coragem e força dormindo calmamente como se fora daquela mansão o mundo vivesse a mais profunda paz. Ele acariciava as cabelos dela de forma amorosa e gentil e ouvia som dela dormindo e reclamando de quem nela mexia. Ela despertou olhando para Remo e dizendo.  
  
- Bom dia meu amor, eu estava sonhando com você essa noite.  
  
- Sonho bom ou ruim?  
  
- Era com você então era bom. Sonhei com a noite em que dormimos junto na floresta.  
  
- Engraçado, você sonhar com isso hoje.  
  
- O que tem hoje?  
  
- É a primeira noite de lua cheia, e esse mês estou sem poção. Ou seja nada da senhorita chegar perto de mim.  
  
- Ah Remo, até parece que você vai me atacar.  
  
- Vou, se você chegar perto eu vou morder você. E não quero isso nunca, essa vida, se é que pode-se chamar isso de vida.  
  
- Mas e quem vai te dar de comer?  
  
- Sirius fez uma abertura na porta para Molly poder me alimentar na lua cheia quando ele ia dar alguma voltinha escondido na forma de cachorro.  
  
- Sirius Black faz falta nessa casa, ele dava um ar de pouca importância para a ordem e esse ar deixava os ânimos mais calmos.  
  
- Eu que o diga, passei sete anos como grande amigo dele doze anos o acusando de traidor e quando eu descubro a verdade ele morre em seguida. Sinto falta dele. As vezes me sinto sozinho.  
  
- E eu?  
  
- Você é diferente, meu amor, por exemplo, você deve Ter alguém com que conversa e conta tudo.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Pois bem, é diferente de mim, você não se sente só sem ela para contar do nosso namoro?  
  
- Um pouco, mas eu escrevo no diário.  
  
- Ah, eu não faço diários, então fico assim.  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- Porque eu nunca comecei um, nem teria coragem de ir na livraria compara um diário e não sei, acho que nunca tive a chance.  
  
Depois desse dialogo os dois passaram juntos a tarde e durante a noite Remo se tranco no quarto esperaria a lua cheia ali sozinho, mas não contava com uma coisa, que Gina simplesmente abrisse a porta e se abraçasse nele.   
  
Ficaram assim enquanto Remo urrava de dor e apertava Gina contra si chorando, não demorou nem um minuto, mas para o casal foram longas e dolorosas horas. Finalmente Remo era um lobisomem e a garota agora se preocupava em ser mordida ou machucada não conseguiria atacar Remo mesmo que quisesse.  
  
Mas o inexplicável ocorreu, O lobo cheirou-a e passou a cabeça nela em sinal de carinho dando uma lambida nela depois o lobo lembrava da noite no mês anterior e não atacou a ruivinha que acariciava sua cabeça enquanto ele deitava a cabeça em seu colo.   
  
O tempo estava passando e nada dos Weasley voltarem, para o casal era uma boa poder passar bastante tempo juntos sozinhos já que o congresso dos Patil havia atrasado graças a um acidente com um dos experimentos expostos. Então aquela era uma manhã comum Gina despertou e não encontrou remo na cama, desceu até cozinha e o encontrou preparando o café.  
  
- Bom dia amor.  
  
- Bom dia Gina, minha querida, sua carta de Hogwarts está ai na mesa.- falou cuidando para que os ovos que preparava não queimassem. - teremos que ir até o beco diagonal para comprar toda a sua lista.  
  
- Mas amor, eu não tenho dinheiro para isso. E...  
  
- Seus pais deixaram dinheiro para o seu material e o de Ron, eles sabiam que não retornariam antes de iniciar-se o ano letivo.  
  
- Mas para onde eles foram?  
  
- Não posso falar meu amor, se eu pudesse eu já teria te contado, mas são assuntos da ordem e é muito bom você e Ron não tomarem conhecimento.  
  
- Para o caso de Tom Riddle querer tomar meu corpo de novo, eu sei, ninguém confia nada a mim desde aquilo, vocês acham que a qualquer momento ele poderá voltar e tomar meu corpo para se fortalecer, por isso que ninguém se apega em mim, mas eu pensei que você fosse...- ele a interrompeu com um beijo doce e apaixonado que demostrava todo o amor e desejo que ele sentia pela menina.  
  
- Nunca duvide de meus sentimentos, minha menina, você é tudo o que eu tenho e eu não sei o que faria com o bastardo do Voldemort caso algo acontecesse com você por obra dele. Agora me prometa que nunca vai pensar nessas idéias absurdas de novo.  
  
- Você fala assim mas ainda não me disse onde estão meus pais exatamente.  
  
- Está bem meu amor, você quando pões algo na cabeça não tira de forma alguma.  
  
proximo capitulo até sabado. 


	9. Por que me escondeste isso?

Vocês se salvaram do xingamenteo completo graças a Niniane que comentou no último segundo antes da publicação desse.  
  
Valeu Niniane, mas eu introduzi Snape Mione para que a diferença entre Lupin e Gina não seja idade. Além de amar SS/HG, quero que todos fiquem contra pelo fato dele ser lobisomen, é algo como mostrar que todos amam o Lupin desde que longe da garota deles.Hihihihihi!  
  
Bem, eu espero que vocês parem de ser más comigo e comentem, isso vale para todos que lêem afinal eu quero saber se estou agradando, lembrem-se que eu não tenho contador para saber quantas pessoas estão lendo.  
  
Bem, eu não gosto de Tiago. Então sempre usarei James.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana!  
  
Por que me escondeste isso?  
  
Gina tinha agora finalmente em mãos a carta dos pais, decidira ler antes de ir ao Beco Diagonal. Abriu a carta sozinha em seu quarto, não queria que Remo estivesse com ela, queria um momento sozinha para saber de tudo e digerir as informações e Remo respeitara isso esperando pela garota na sala.  
  
" Remo,  
  
Desculpe por ainda não termos retornado, espero que as crianças não estejam dando trabalho, se tiverem me avisa.  
  
Houveram problemas aqui na Romênia, Arthur foi ferido por um Dragão descontrola e está com o braço enfaixado, mas isso está sob controle, o problema é Carlinhos e Gui, Como você sabe os dois estão aqui a mais ou menos dois meses para o serviço, mas parece que tudo está conspirando contra nós, Carlinhos foi atacado pelos gigantes que tentava trazer para o nosso lado junto com Hagrid, Gui tentando ajudar Arthur acabou gravemente queimado e está desacordado a quase duas semanas.  
  
Começo a ficar seriamente preocupada pois a lua cheia se aproxima e não temos como voltar para assumir as crianças nesses seus tempos difíceis. Realmente espero que nos perdoe e entenda. Mando o dinheiro para a que você compre os materiais escolares de Gina e Ron, e por favor não os deixe saber que estamos passando por mal bocados é capaz de Gina e Ron fugirem e aparecerem por aqui.  
  
Não me mande noticias a não ser que algo de ruim tenha ocorrido pois não sabemos quem pode vir a ler nossas corujas.  
  
Molly Weasley."   
  
A moça estava assustada com as noticias recém lidas e também muito brava com Remo, como ele escondia tais coisas dela, aquela carta era anterior a lua cheia e ele não falara nada.  
  
Ficando ali sentada na cama apenas tentando digerir as noticias, apenas tentando se convencer que sair dali e ir atras dos pais era uma péssima idéia. Que Carlinhos, seu pai e Gui estavam mais do que bem agora.  
  
Na sala Remo olhava para as escadas de cinco em cinco segundo esperando que ela retornasse e brigasse com ele, queria qualquer coisa, queria que ela gritasse, esperneasse, que jogasse todos os bibelôs da casa sobre ele, qualquer coisa, menos aquilo, tudo doía menos que aquilo ela lá sozinha e ele ali tentando advinhar o que estava por vir. Não, ele não ia ficar mais tempo naquela sala, sentia que o ar faltava, o ar tão almejado estava unicamente naquele quarto, ao lado dela e era lá que ele estaria.  
  
Nunca a distancia da sala até o quarto dela foi tão longa, nunca seus passos foram tão vacilantes. Mas ele chegou bateu de leve e entrou.  
  
- Gina, querida, não chore. - ela chorava mostrando a fragilidade emocional na qual se encontrava.  
  
- Remo, você sabia e não me disse nada, por quê?  
  
- Eu fiz o que sua mãe pediu, e também acredito que ver você assim as férias todas não seria agradável.  
  
- Eu estava aqui namorando tranqüilamente e meus pais estavam mal. Que espécie de filha eu sou?  
  
- Um espécie que não vai deixar sua mãe pior ficando mal. Olha para você fica tão linda quando sorri, faz um esforcinho.  
  
Ela sorriu de leve e ele sorriu para ela.  
  
- Viu, lindinha, foi fácil agora seca essas lágrimas e vamos comprar o teu material para Hogwarts.  
  
- Está bem, mas você acha que mamãe está bem?  
  
- Eu acho que sim, seu pai é um homem muito forte assim como seus irmãos e sua mãe é uma bruxa muito poderosa para se abater por isso, certamente estão bem só não escreveram para não terem suas cartas interceptadas.  
  
- Tá, me dá licença, quero me trocar.  
  
- Claro, já estou saindo.  
  
Remo saiu tranqüilo pois Gina não estava brava com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava.  
  
" Garotas, depois de tudo que já aconteceu entre nós ela continua envergonhada, vai ver é por isso que eu a amo."- ele sorria pensando nas vergonhas de Gina Weasley quando ele saiu com uma reta xadrez e uma blusa preta e segurando a capa da escola nas mãos.  
  
- Nós vamos via flu?  
  
- Não, vamos a pé, é mais seguro.  
  
- Então vamos.  
  
- Está bem, mas antes eu tenho uma coisa a dizer.  
  
- Diga, amor.  
  
- Você está linda.  
  
- Obrigada Remo.  
  
Os dois andavam de braço dado pela cidade trouxa, mas ninguém parecia se preocupar muito com o casal tão diferente até encontrarem outro casal diferente, Hermione e Severo parados, Hermione conversando animadamente com Harry Potter e Ron Weasley que estava junto a suas namoradas, bem animada não é exatamente a palavra que define a expressão de Severo Snape.   
  
- Gina, Você não sabe da última- falava Hermione  
  
- Que Fred e Jorge voltarão a Hogwarts, claro que sei.  
  
- O que? Os Gemeos de volta a Hogwarts, acabou o meu sossego.  
  
- O nosso sossego minha colega monitora.  
  
- É, o nosso Ron. Mas não é isso, Cho, conta você.  
  
- Eu estou grávida, Harry e eu nos casamos depois que o bebê nascer.  
  
- Que coisa boa, eu não imaginava.  
  
- Parabéns Harry.  
  
- Professor Lupin, eu não tinha visto o sr, ou melhor, achei que fosse o tal novo namorado da Gina que a Mione falou e eu não sei quem é, ela não que dizer.  
  
Mione olhou muito feio para Harry que entendeu de cara que havia falado demais.   
  
- Vamos logo comprar as coisas, ficar na frente do caldeirão furado batendo papo pode chamar atenção dos trouxas sobre nós.  
  
- Snape tem razão, vamos todos entrar logo.- Disse Lupin   
  
Todos entraram indo ao beco diagonal onde o jogo da vez era descobrir o no me do namorado de Gina. Que Ron já não aceitava antes de saber quem era.  
  
Severo e Remo conversavam mais atras olhando as namoradas e os amigos.  
  
- Não sei de você Lupin, mas eu não gosto nem um pouco de ficar no meio dos amigos de Hermione.  
  
- Se sente ainda mais velho que ela?  
  
- Exato, e você?  
  
- Não sei, me dou bem com eles, mas sinto como se a qualquer momento ele( apontou a Harry) levantasse a varinha e azarasse você com 15 anos. Parece que só eu envelheci, que aquele garoto é James.   
  
- É eu também me lembro do Potter pai quando vejo o Potter filho, tudo bem que eu nunca gostei dele e aquela mania de se mostrar junto com o Black, mas ele não precisava morrer daquele jeito, traído pelo amigo em quem ele confiava. Eu acho que prefiro ser torturado por um milhão de comensais a ser traído por alguém que eu considero amigo.  
  
- Você tem amigos, Snape?  
  
- Claro que tenho.  
  
Próximo capitulo sabado, acho que antes mas só se eu receber comentários. 


	10. Inacabado

As compras e a desconfiança  
  
Remo estava muito envergonhado apos a conversa com Snape, dando-se por conta que ainda tinha a imagem de Snape com 15 anos, preconceituoso, antipático e solitário.  
  
Na verdade Snape continuava assim porém em um grau mais ameno. Namorava uma Garota com metade de sua idade, filha de trouxas, amiga do Potter, que aparecia por ser uma garota muito inteligente. Era obrigado a ser amigável com ele assim como devia ser amigável com Sirius quando ele era vivo. E bem Snape não parecia solitário, não quando Hermione estava por perto, mas certamente ainda era tudo aquilo e um dia isso voltaria a parecer.  
  
Já ao olhar no espelho o que via, a auto imagem de Lupin não era a melhor, afinal, era um lobisomem, tinha quase 40 anos, não tinha emprego, não tinha dinheiro, poucos "amigos", o melhor amigo havia morrido( afinal quem tem amizade com um lobisomem sem ser um maroto?), estava amando uma garota com menos da metade de sua idade e pobre também, filha de bruxos amigos, de "amigos" e isso poderia ser visto como uma traição.  
  
Via Gina tão bela conversando com Hermione, Cho e Parvati as quatro pareciam formar um quadro alegre de rosas.  
  
- Ei Lupin, um galão pelo que pensas?   
  
- Você está pensando o mesmo Snape?  
  
- Depende, se você estiver pensando nelas- apontou para as garotas- sim.  
  
- O que elas viram em nós?  
  
- Se você ficar se frustando pensando nisso, não vais viver, Lupin, penas viva com ela, não tente advinhar o que se passa na cabeça delas que você enlouquece.  
  
- É, você tem razão, vou fazer isso.  
  
A moça chegou nos homens e puxou Remo.  
  
- Amor, vamos começar as compras, será que sobra dinheiro para um sorvete.  
  
- Acho que não, e eu não tenho nada- ele falou envergonhado.  
  
- Tudo bem, comemos algo em casa. Vamos.  
  
Os 4 casais estavam separados, Mione e Snape estavam em uma loja comprando ingredientes de poção. Severo olhava, olhava e não escolhia nada, pois o mestre de poções era muito chato quando comprava ingredientes.  
  
Harry e Cho olhavam vassouras e Cho comprava luvas e uniformes para jogar.  
  
Ron e Parvati estavam tomando sorvete.  
  
O casal Gina e Remo entrou na livraria, juntou os livros, juntaram pergaminhos, penas tinta, e tudo o que havia sido pedido. Terminada a compra procuraram Ron.  
  
- Ron, você vai para a casa da Srta. Patil?  
  
- Não professor Lupin, vou para casa- Remo entendeu que a casa era a sede da ordem- os pais de Parvati retornaram e eu não posso mais ficar por lá.  
  
- Certo, então até mais tarde.  
  
- Até professor.  
  
Os dois a saíram. Retornaram para a sede da ordem e namoraram tudo o que puderam antes de Ron chegar afinal depois teriam que se comportar.  
  
Já na mesa da sorveteria Parvati parecia muito intrigada.  
  
- Ron, você não achou a Gina estranha?  
  
- Ela é estranha, meu amor, por isso não arruma namorado.  
  
- Amor, eu estava dizendo que ela está diferente, não sei, parece mais feminina, como se estivesse defendendo algo seu de outras mulheres.  
  
- Gina, defendendo algo, só se for as próprias roupas.  
  
- Não sei o professor Lupin também estava diferente, parece não Ter gostado de você voltar.  
  
- O que você quer dizer, que o professor Lupin está tendo um caso com a minha irmã?  
  
- É só o que parece....  
  
- Amorzinho, se o professor Lupin for se arrumar uma namorada, vai ser como aquelas mulheres na outra mesa. Não a sem graça da minha irmã.   
  
- Não sei não, sua irmã está ficando bem bonita só você ainda a vê como uma menininha.  
  
Ron foi para a sede da ordem pensando em quanto Parvati poderia ser exagerada quando o assunto era desconfiança sobre relações amorosas, mas afinal ela havia acertado quando falou de Snape e Hermione, mas agora não poderia, ou poderia?  
  
Ao entrar o garoto percebeu que alguém conversava animadamente com Gina, foi chegando perto e viu o professor Lupin sentado na frente da irmã estavam aparentemente conversando sobre os marotos e sobre os gêmeos Weasley, comparando as marotices as gemealidades para ver quem eram os maiores baderneiros de Hogwarts.  
  
O garoto ainda antes de ser visto ouviu Gina defender os irmãos.  
  
- Mas Remo, você tem que ver que os Marotos eram 4 os meus irmãos são só dois. Por isso.. Ron, eu estava aqui falando para o Remo que os nossos irmãos certamente são os maiores transgressores de Hogwarts. O que você acha?  
  
- Eu, eu acredito que se não são os maiores estão empatados com os maiores. Por que eles são transgressores a tal ponto que nem do mapa maroto não precisavam mais. Agora com o tempo fora da escola vão Ter que pega-lo um pouco, mas em no máximo 1 mês o mapa volta para Harry.  
  
- Eu não concordo, ninguém vai ganhar de Sirius e James.   
  
Gente, desculpem esse capitulo ainda não está concluído, é que eu não vou poder fazer isso hoje e quero publica-lo.  
  
Até Terça eu coloco o fim dele no inicio do outro capitulo.  
  
Os agradecimentos serão no outro capitulo pq esse capitulo ainda não acabou.  
  
Beijinhos e comentem.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Susana! 


	11. fim mais cap

Oi gente.  
  
PiggWigg- muito obrigada pelo comentário, sobre demorar com os capítulos, eu tento ser rápida, mas nem sempre dá. Exemplo que esse capitulo era para ser publicado Terça mas deu zebra tipo eu tenho muita aula como já devo Ter dito vou fazer vestibular em janeiro e tenho que me esforçar muito.  
  
Camila- muito obrigada por acompanhar essa fic e por Ter finalmente comentado.   
  
Carol Malfoy Potter- muito, muito obrigado por achar a fic perfeita, na verdade eu a acho bem falha de vez em quando, sobre a demora é como eu já disse, não tenho tanto tempo assim para fazer tudo que tenho que fazer e que quero fazer, como é o caso da fic.  
  
AvOaDa- oi para você mocinha, eu adorei saber que você adorou esse capitulo.  
  
Kathy Parteno Gryffindor - muito obrigado pelo comentário, fico feliz que estava gostando da fic e principalmente do romantismo, que confesso as vezes acho meio exagerado. Bem, é claro que eu vou publicar mais, pretendo terminar essa fic e escrever outra.  
  
Acredito ser isso,  
  
Até mais ver fofas. Comentem, me deixem feliz.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape!  
  
Continuação do anterior.  
  
- Eu não concordo, ninguém vai ganhar de Sirius e James.- Falou Remo em um tom de conversa encerrada que foi prontamente obedecido por ambos os Weasley.- Agora vocês façam o favor de sair da cozinha que eu não quero acidentes.  
  
- Sim sr- falou Ron.  
  
Gina saiu entendendo a encenação de Remo, falando como Molly.  
  
Ao subir as escadas e abrir a porta de seu quarto ela sentiu um braço lhe segurando.  
  
- Ron, o que foi, dá para soltar?  
  
- Gina, eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa, sabe eu e Parvati estavamos conversando hoje sobre você e o professor Lupin.  
  
- O que tem eu e o Professor Lupin?  
  
- Eu é que quero saber, vocês pareciam mais um casal de namorados no beco diagonal tanto que Parvati comentou isso comigo, claro que eu fingi não concordar, mas eu quero que saibas que papai e mamãe nunca aprovaram esse relacionamento.  
  
- Você fala como se - Remo estava subindo para chamar os garotos e Gina não conseguiu dizer que não tinha nada com Remo na frente do próprio.- professor Lupin o jantar já está servido?  
  
- Sim, mas o que vocês estão discutindo, Ron deixe sua irmã em paz.  
  
- Professor Lupin desde quando vocês estão namorando.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Eu quero saber ou vou contar para a mamãe.  
  
- Pode contar Ron- Remo desafiou- mas eu duvido que ela ficaria sabendo que você passou as férias na casa de Parvati Patil.  
  
- O sr fazendo chantagem.  
  
- Não faço chantagem, apenas acredito que podemos nos ajudar mutuamente.  
  
Gente, esse capitulo é curtinho por que é só o que diz o nome.  
  
A despedida.  
  
Era o dia de partir, amanheceu um dia muito bonito de fim de verão Gina estava arrumando suas coisas, ou melhor dando os últimos retoques e revisando tudo antes de ir para a estação 9 ¾.  
  
Desceu e encontrou Remo sozinho sentando na mesa de jantar tristonhamente olhando para a sua caneca de café.  
  
- Bom dia, meu amor, por que está sozinho aqui?  
  
- Seu irmão foi acompanhar as Patil para a estação, não sei se fui muito duro com ele ontem antes do jantar, mas eu não gostei nada de ver ele segurando você daquela maneira.  
  
- Meu amor,- disse abraçando-o- você estava preocupado comigo e o Ron começou a ser duro com você. Vamos aproveitar que ele não está e namorarmos um pouquinho antes de ir.  
  
- Não- ele se afastou e olhou para o chão- não tenho certeza se estamos fazendo a coisa certa.  
  
- Remo, você não me ama?  
  
- Amo  
  
- Eu também te amo então não há nada que nos impeça.  
  
- O que os outros vão pensar, você é tão jovem e bela; e eu sou o que? Um lobisomem de praticamente quarenta anos, sem trabalho, sem dinheiro, com o corpo todo marcado das transformações e com idade para ser seu pai.  
  
- Mas eu te amo assim mesmo, olha só, dinheiro eu não tenho também, trabalho você não está em Hogwarts porque não quer, as cicatrizes lhe dão até um charme a mais e quanto a Ter idade para ser meu pai isso eu não posso mudar mas posso dizer que te amo com todas as quarentas velhinhas que você sopra no seu aniversário.  
  
- Então você está dizendo que...  
  
- Que eu quero assumir o nosso namoro, que vou escrever para mamãe e papai falando dando a noticia e vou assumir para toda a escola e ai daquele que for contra.  
  
- Gina eu não acho justo.  
  
- Não é questão de justiça, é questão de amor.  
  
Eles se beijaram e sorriram um para o outro. Remo serviu café a garota e olhou o relógio.  
  
- Gina, está na hora.  
  
- Sim, vou buscar o meu malão.  
  
- Nem pense, fique aqui e coma, eu vou busca-lo, está na sua cama.  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ele desceu com o malão e o casal foi para a estação.  
  
Todos os alunos olhavam torto para Lupin e Gina que estava andando abraçados chegando a porta do trem ela ficou frente a frente com ele.  
  
- Amor, você vai me escrever.  
  
- Todos os dias que eu puder.   
  
Proximo capitulo não sei bem certo, mas acredito que até o dia 17 /7 eu coloco um. 


	12. A solidão

A solidão

"Largo Grimmauld número 12, não sei exatamente o que sentir quando me aproximo desse lugar, a casa surge quando lembra da letra de Alvo Dumbledore em meio aos endereços trouxas. O quadro ainda grita quando eu entro e destraidamente derrubo esse vaso no Hall de entrada, bem, na verdade é a primeira vez que eu o derrubo. Minha mente está longe, precisamente no expresso de Hogwarts acompanhando a minha ruivinha, mas meu corpo transita por esse lar sombrio que escondeu Voldemort no passado, depois escondeu um fugitivo de Azkarban, a ordem de Fênix e a menos de vinte quatro horas escondia um casal proibido pelas convenções.

Fico pensando até que ponto a Sra Black não está certa ao me chamar de anormal, de impuro, de animal me sinto um pouco de tudo todas vez que me olho no espelho pensando em meu amor por Gina com os pais dela confiando em mim e arriscando a vida por uma causa enquanto eu desfrutava do aconchego braços da minha doce Virgínia Weasley."

Remo Lupin entrava em seu quarto e se jogava na cama pensando em como estaria Gina e tomando decisões muito importantes para o futuro do casal. Iria cometer uma loucura, mas era preciso. Era um homem, tinha que assumir seus atos e faria isso, agora com Gina em segurança de qualquer represália assumiria o namoro deles perante o sr e a sra Weasley.

Levantou e foi escrever uma carta. Pegou a pena e molhou no tinteiro, estava pronto para escrever, apontou-a no papel. Parou. Pensou dez mil vezes, escreveu a primeira carta do ano para Gina Weasley.

' Querida,

Sei que não faz nem uma hora que você embarcou no trem, mas já estou morrendo de saudade.

Estava aqui pensando e decidi uma coisa muito importante que certamente vai complicar a nossa vida no início, mas certamente tudo se acertará no futuro. Vou contar aos sues pais do nosso relacionamento, não consigo mais fingir que está tudo bem que você está se comportando bem, que não há nada entre nós que você me respeita como professor e assim passamos bem as férias, quero que eles saibam que estamos namorando e estamos felizes.

Quando você tiver visita a Hogsmeade eu quero ir vê-la, me avise, a não ser que você não queira me ver, é claro, mas acredito que isso não proceda.

Como estão as coisas ai, os garotos não estão dando muito em cima de você, não? Ou vou Ter que ir ai morder meia dúzia( desculpe, você sabe que eu sou meio possessivo quando você está em jogo.).

Me mande noticias.

Beijos daquele que te ama,

Remo Lupin'

Ele mandou a carta para a moça e pensou em qual seria a melhor maneira de contar sobre o seu namoro para os Weasley. Pensando algum tempo achou melhor esperar eles retornarem de viagem, acabara de se arrepender de preocupara a amada atoa mas pensando bem era muito bom ela já ir se preparando apara algo que estava muito próximo.

Ele almoçou, leu durante a tarde, jantou e quando estava próximo de se deitar recebeu duas cartas.

' Amor,

Eu também já estou morrendo de saudade de você. Que história é essa de morder meus colegas, ninguém dá em cima de mim aqui, para todos eu sou só a pequena Weasley, pobre, e sem graça.

Sobre os meus pais, não sei se é o momento, acredito que devemos estar juntos para isso. Mas se você decidiu assim, eu respeito sua decisão e estou contigo para o que der e vier.

Por hora não aconteceu nada aqui na verdade eu estou ainda estou no trem, vou aproveitar a sua coruja para mandar essa carta.

Quando eu chegar eu te mando uma carta te contando tudo, quem são os novos colegas, como ficou o horário, etc..

Beijinhos,

To morrendo de saudade.

Aviso sim quando for a visita a Hogsmeade, vou contar os segundos para a primeira visita. Tomara que marquem de uma vez.

Gina Weasley!'

E a outra era meio apavorante.

'Lupin,

Como foi o embarque dos garotos, espero que não tenham lhe causado muito problema.

Estamos voltando, eu estou bem e Arthur já melhor, graças a Merlin.

Chegaremos ai em no máximo uma semana, por que vamos disfarçados de trouxa para felicidade de Arthur.

Até mais,

Molly Weasley.'

" E agora como encarar os Weasley, vou contar tudo, é isso mesmo que Gina queira estar junto, não dá, estamos em um ponto que não há mais o que esconder vou assumir esse romance, mais que isso vou pedi-la em casamento. Mas é tão cedo, não preciso casar com Gina só por que pedi a mão dela aos Weasley, é só para Ter algo já aceito quando minha ruivinha aceitar ser desposada por mim."

Oi GENTE, DESCULPEM A DEMORA VIU.

Vivian Malfoy- MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS ELOGIOS, ESPERO QUE CONTINUES GOSTANDO DA FIC.

BEIJINHOS

SUSANA SNAPE!


	13. A novidade trazendo problemas

Oi gente!  
  
como vão? vou comentar os comentários...  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter- muito obrigada por Ter gostado do capitulo, espero que gostes deste também.  
  
Mki- olá, acho que é o seu primeiro comentário para mim, muito obrigada, fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic. Ah eu já aproveito para comentar que fiquei muito feliz de receber o teu comentário em "Por que é tudo tão difícil?" é que como um quase não recebo comentários nela, nem faço comentários nela, só o que já foi feito para o outro site onde ela é publicada, por isso quando coloquei os capítulos lá esqueci de incluir um oi para ti. Foi mal! Mas eu espero que você continue lendo ambas as minhas fic's.  
  
quero maiscomentários de todos viram?  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana Snape!  
  
A novidade trazendo problemas  
  
Pelo menos 5 cartas Remo e Gina trocaram até o retorno dos Weasley a sede da ordem.  
  
Um dia de manhã ao levantar ele escuta os gritos da sra Black e desce ver o que aconteceu levando um susto ao ver quatro figuras ruivas paradas tentando calar a mulher enquadrada.  
  
- Mooly, Arthur, Gui e Carlos fico tão surpreso de vê-los.   
  
- Mas Remo eu mandei uma carta avisando, você a recebeu certo.  
  
- Claro, mas eu não esperava que chegassem tão depressa, ainda mais vindo como trouxas.- desconversou Remo muito preocupado afinal havia uma carta de Gina para ele atras dos Weasley na mesa esperando por ele junto a sua coruja.  
  
- Foi uma viagem cansativa, mas muito divertida, você acredita que naqueles negócios chamados aviões incluem sacos para se você enjoar, aquilo foi demais...  
  
- Arthur pare com isso, na verdade eu estou mais que esgotada, gostaria de não cozinhar se você não reparar de cozinhar para nós todos e também quero escrever para as crianças.  
  
- Imagine Molly, eu ia mesmo preparar o café, quem prepara café para um prepara para cinco também.   
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Remo passou por Molly e pegou a carta na mesa, tinha pequenos corações desenhados no envelope que era rosa bebe, uma delicadeza de Gina para com ele.   
  
Foi a cozinha e preparou o café da manhã para todos e sentou de frente a porta ler a carta.  
  
" Amorzinho,  
  
eu to morrendo de saudade de você, bem ainda estamos esperando o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade, você vem mesmo não é?   
  
Já falaste com a mamãe e o papai? Eles voltaram ou ainda estão em missão? Você tem tido noticias deles?  
  
Hoje foi um dia muito horrível primeiro tive o primeiro tive um periodo a mais com o Snape, como a poção que ele mandou a gente fazer era complicadíssima, uma das 5 novas no currículo da gente, tivemos um período a mais de poções, foi um horror quando ele avisou que teríamos aula com ele no lugar de vôo.   
  
Depois tivemos história da magia, você conhece o Binns. Não preciso dizer nada. ( tinha um desenho de uma menina com maria chiquinhas dormindo e roncando).  
  
Almocei conversando com a Luna, minha amiga ela que é filha do editor de O pasquim e acredita em tudo que sai nele, deu para matar o tempo para as aulas de McGonagall e Moody, porque você não volta Moody é louco ele quer que a gente treine defesa contra múmias antigas. Elas nem existem mais mas ele diz ' é só para o caso de uma voltar a vida e tentar matar um de vocês'. Olha só as vantagens, você teria um emprego que paga melhor do que qualquer outro, teria casa e comida por conta de Hogwarts e estaria perto de mim. E nós os alunos também ganharíamos, o melhor professor de DCAT e estaríamos livres do Moody louco. Pense nisso e fale com o Diretor, todo mundo abe que o Moody tá louco para se mandar daqui só está esperando acharem um substituto.  
  
Mas depois de tudo isso eu estou aqui no meu quarto viva e escrevendo para ti. É a melhor pare do dia, quando posso me deitar e ler o que você escreve e te contar o mundo de coisas chatas que eu sou o brigada a enfrentar.  
  
Você já contou para os meus pais do nosso namoro, é que eu não sei se escrevo para ela falando do nosso namoro ou se escrevo como se nada tivesse acontecendo.  
  
Bem, eu vou Ter que acabar aqui por que já são quase duas da manhã e eu tenho aula com a Sybila amanhã de manhã no primeiro período.  
  
Beijinhos,   
  
Te amo muito, muito, muito...  
  
Gina Weasley."  
  
Remo sorria sozinho lendo e relendo a carta vendo o quão ele estava apaixonada o quanto a idéia dela de voltar a Hogwarts o animou e até era uma possibilidade palpável, mesmo sendo o que era, não seria de todo ruim, não era um perigo e todos sabiam disso, mas logo voltou a si, os pais cairiam em cima de Dumbledore e ele não poderia permitir que o professor e amigo pagasse a conta daquela idéia maluca de ser professor. Dobrou a carta e estava guardando quando percebeu que não estava sozinho, haviam três homens ruivos comendo quietos.  
  
- Ah, finalmente você voltou a Terra Remo?- falou um Arthur muito risonho- carta da namorada?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Mas com todos esses corações pintados no envelope.   
  
- Está bem, é de minha namorada.   
  
- NAMORADA, UAU REMO, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MUITO FELIZ PARA NÃO SER ISSO- berrava feliz Molly Weasley ao entrar na cozinha.  
  
- Dona Molly, não bem assim eu estou feliz com o retorno de vocês e...  
  
- Tá, eu sei.- a mulher se serviu e sentou ao lado dele olhou para o bolso do rapaz e viu a carta ali dando sopa.  
  
- Quem é?- falou depois de algum tempo de silencio Molly Weasley  
  
- Quem é o que?- falou Remo desconversando  
  
- A namorada ora 'quem é o que?' - imitou Molly animada e risonha.  
  
- É uma moça ai que eu conheci.  
  
- Não brinca Remo, é uma moça eu pensei que você não namorasse moças- brincou ela fazendo Remo ficar vermelho- e bem é claro que para namora-la você a conhece.  
  
- É claro mas eu prefiro deixar quieto por enquanto.  
  
- Ela é casada é isso?  
  
- Não  
  
- Então, ela é alguém do outro lado?  
  
- Não  
  
- Então por que esconder, deixar eu ver isso- ela puxou a carta do bolso dele e leu o remetente antes que ele pudesse dela arrancar o envelope.  
  
Um momento de silencio, todos olhavam para Molly, os filhos não falavam nada por que estavam comendo muito e nem notaram que ela tinha a carta em mão. Arthur protestou mas foi calado apenas com um gesto de mão da esposa. Ela primeiro deu risada, depois olhou par Remo e disse:  
  
- Isso não é sério, é?- os três agora viram que ela estava tentando não explodir pois conheciam a mulher que estava sentada naquela mesa muito bem.  
  
- É- falou Remo abaixando a cabeça.  
  
- O que foi Molly querida, não pode ser tão grave assim- Arthur se aproximava por tras dela e lia o nome- é grave.- ele olhou para Remo- isso é brincadeira?  
  
- Ele acabou de dizer que não é querido.  
  
- O que houve em?- era Gui - deixem o cara namorar em paz.  
  
- Você falaria isso se eu te dissesse que a namorada é Gina  
  
Gui cuspiu o gole de café que tomara em cima do pão que estava no meio da mesa.  
  
Carlinhos apenas olhou para toda a cena pensativo.  
  
- Eu lhe entrego meus filhos para cuidar e você faz isso, começa a cortejar Gina, ela é uma criança Remo, pelo amor de Deus.  
  
- Depois sou eu que pego manias trouxas.  
  
- Quieto Arthur, isso é força de expressão. Remo explique-se?  
  
- Eu amo Gina como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Ela me ama também e não viu problema algum em Ter uma relação comigo na verdade eu falei sobre minha licantropia e tudo mas ela disse que não importava e ...  
  
- E nada, eu quero falar com a Gina- falou para Arthur, Molly  
  
- Ela está na escola, meu bem, e tem mais...  
  
- Tem mais, nada eu quero falar com Gina e quero agora.  
  
- Molly, querida, se acalme.  
  
Ela levantou e jogou a carta na mesa com violência.  
  
- EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR ARTHUR, VOCÊ ESTÁ AI TODO CALMINHO E A SUA FILHA ESTÁ NAMORADO UM HOMEM COM IDADE PARA SER PAI DELA.  
  
- Desculpe Molly, só posso falar isso.  
  
Remo pegava a carta na mesa e saia da cozinha sendo seguido visualmente por Gui e Carlinhos.  
  
Molly senta e começa a chorar.  
  
- Por que o que eu fiz para Gina me ar tanta preocupação?  
  
- Molly eu não te entendo, você ficou feliz por Remo estar namorando mas ficou desse jeito quando descobriu que era com a nossa filha.  
  
- ARTHUR, VOCÊ NÃO PENSA. Ela é uma criança e ele um, um...  
  
- Lobisomem, Molly, Remo é ótimo e você sabe disso, não vamos deixar esse preconceito bobo acabar com nossa relação familiar.  
  
- Não to acreditando que você acha que eu estava falando disso. Não, Remo tem quase 40 anos e nenhum emprego fixo, que vida Gina terá com ele?  
  
- A mesma que tem conosco mãe.  
  
- Gui, é melhor você não compactuar com isso.  
  
- Mãe, a senhora está errada em ir contra.  
  
- Eu não estou contra, só estou surpresa.  
  
- A senhora magoou Remo.  
  
- Magoe. Meu merlin, o que eu to fazendo. Vou falar com ele.  
  
Ela levante e seca as lágrimas, parte para os aposentos de Remo entra sem bater e o surpreende sentado na cama ele a encara.  
  
- Remo, meu querido, eu não queria te machucar e não quero que penses que eu estava sendo contra ou coisa do tipo por causa do que você é.- ela senta ao lado dele na cama e diz- olha se Gina te escolhe para ser o namorado dela e se vocês vierem a casar, quero que saiba que você é o melhor genro que eu poderia querer.  
  
- Mas a sra disse que...  
  
- Não importa, eu pensei melhor, estava nervosa, ainda estou mas com o tempo me acostumo.  
  
- Obrigado, mas e quanto aos outros.  
  
- Arthur foi a favor, Gui e Carlinhos não ligam. Ron, Fred e Jorge sabem?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Vamos contar para eles no Natal então.  
  
- Vou para Hogsmeade ver Gina quando tiver passeio da escola, vai ser difícil não nos virem juntos.  
  
- Diga que eu mandei.  
  
- Tá bom.  
  
- Agora eu vou você vai escrever para Gina?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Diga que eu estou desapontada por não saber desse namoro por ela.  
  
Ela saiu e Remo ficou sem compreender, ela fora contra até ele sair da cozinha agora ela era a favor, o pai nem ligou e os irmãos não estão nem ai. Era diferente demais para ele mas era a família onde estava se enfiando. Agora tinha que escrever para Gina contando tudo. 


	14. cap 14

OI gente!

Mki- Valeu pela preferência bem, é claro que gosto dos seus comentários, todos os comentários são bons mesmo que negativos, se surgirem, eu estou aberta a todos os tipos de opinião, ainda mais com um casal tão incomum.

Youko Julia Yagami- Olá! Bem, você certamente tem uma visão dos Weasley, eu tenho outra. Sobre Molly Ter mudado de idéia tão logo o fato é que as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem e você logo logo verá isso aqui na fic. Acredito que devo Ter dito no inicio da fic em algum lugar que eu queria mostrar um outro lado das coisas e que na verdade Molly não é exatamente uma fofinha e amorosa mãe sem preconceitos e tal. Mas isso é mais para a frente da fic, fico feliz pelo seu comentário, é sempre muito legal receber comentários assim para que eu não me perca na onda de deixar tudo uma maravilha e esqueça do meu objetivo inicial. Bem, das atualizações eu tento ser rápida, mas dessa fic eu não tenho mais capítulos sobrando e meu tempo devido ao estudo para o vestibular é muito curto então eu estou publicando um capitulo por semana e não adianta eu tentar fazer diferente que eu não tenho como manter um prazo menor que uma semana.

Hasu Malfoy – Olá e que bom que gostaste da fic, bem eu falei sobre o tempo de atualização acima.

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- olá meninas, como vão? Fico feliz por ler novamente comentários seus, fazia tempo que você não me davam o ar de suas graças. Bem, que bom que gostaram do capitulo e vocês já ficaram com pena do Remo e eu nem fui tão má assim.

Concluindo ao agradecimentos eu digo que, bem, quero receber mais comentários mando um beijo para todos que comentário. Muito Obrigada.

Ah mais uma coisa, ninguém mais tá a fim de adotar o casal Remo Gina? Tipo só tem duas fic's deles aqui, a minha e "Capa dourada"- cuja autora some de vez em quando- mas por que não mais?

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!

O plano Weasley

Molly estava deixando o quarto de remo com uma idéia martelando em sua cabeça a primeira como aconteceu tal relação, a Segunda como Gina teve cara de pau de não contar nada para ela que era acima de tudo a única mãe que a garota tinha.

Ela andava e chagava ao quarto onde dormia com Arthur e encontrando-o organizando algumas coisas que levaria para o ministério.

- Falou com ele?- Arthur não virava para olhar a mulher

- Falei, mas só para ele não ficar de mal comigo, ainda acho um absurdo inconcebível tal relação, mas não quero que ele pense que eu não aceito por causa do estado dele.

- Molly, você não está falando sério está?

- Mais do que sério, Arthur, não sei até onde pode vir a chegar uma coisa dessas mas me assusta muito.

- Molly, escuta uma coisa, vem senta aqui- ela a puxa para sentar na cama se ajoelha na frente dela e começa seu discurso- Gina e você, minha querida estão passando por uma relação muito difícil, lembra que você brigaram ela até fugio e passou uma noite longe de casa, você lembra?

- Lembro.

- Pois então, agora ela me aparece com um namorado que ela sabe que não iria a agradar, você não acha que é birra, claro Gina é uma adolescente tá passando por aquela fase de se impor de criar uma identidade e tal, isso logo passa, te digo mais eu tenho pena de Remo.

- Pena de Remo, mas ele...

- Remo parece realmente gostar dela e ela não vai ficar com ele até o Natal algum garoto vai aparecer na escola e daí Remo dançou. Mas só se nós formos contra e ficarmos nessa de ir contra e berrar ela vai ficar cada vez mais ligada nele.

- Você acha.

- Lembra quando o Gui namorou aquela vampira?

- Lembro, eu fiquei com muito medo.

- Pois é quanto mais você ia contra mais ele ficava apaixonada por ela até que você aceitou e ele ficou com ela mais um mês.

- Vou fazer o que você quer Arthur mas se eu sentir a coisa muito forte eu vou entrar no meio.

- Como quiser.

Arthur levantou pegou a mala que estava arrumando e despediu-se da mulher para mais um dia no ministério, Molly decidiu que não sairia daquele quarto por enquanto era a atitude mais certa a tomar, não queria ficar com raiva ou coisa assim.

Bateram a porta e ela mandou que entrasse, era Gui e Carlinhos.

- Mãe, a sra tá bem?- perguntou Gui sentando ao lado da mãe.

- To sim, Gui.

- Mãe, olha só eu vou Ter que voltar para casa, recebi um chamado dizendo que foi feita uma apreensão de dragões que seriam contrabandeados para a América.

- Tá bom, Carlinhos, te cuida filho.

- Claro que me cuido.

- Eu também vou Ter que ir.

- Gui, faz um favor para mim.

- O que é?

- Corta esse cabelo.

- Mãe, eu gosto do meu cabelo. E as mulheres também gostam dele. – Gui deu uma risada maliciosa e a mãe também riu.

- Tá bom filho.

Os dois beijaram a mãe e saíram. Ela deitou na cama e ficou pensando.

Remo estava muito intrigado no quarto, Molly berrava contra depois ela vinha sentava no lado dele e falava a favor era estranho e ele estava encaixando as peças ela achava que se não demonstrasse contrariedade a relação deles acabassem, doce ilusão, ele riu do que pensava.

Escreveu para a garota.

" Gina,

Tua mãe pegou a carta que você me escreveu. E eu devo dizer que fiquei muito surpreso, já esperava represaria da parte deles, mas isso foi demais, tua mãe primeiro foi contra, berrou e falou o que eu já esperava ouvir, mas depois me procurou e falou a favor(?), teu pai, foi a favor, teus irmãos Gui e Carlinhos não falaram nem contra nem a favor, na verdade não falaram nada. Eles são sempre assim?

Bem, tua mãe mandou dizer que está decepcionada por você não Ter contando a ela do nosso namoro, disse que é para deixar-mos para contar a Ron, Jorge e Fred só no Natal, se nos virem em Hogsmeade é para dizer que ela me mandou lá.

Tirando isso o resto está inalterado, amanhã eu vou tentar uma emprego e espero conseguir, me sinto um inutil aqui.

Estou com muita saudade sua quando puder me dá um "oi" via lareira, só me avisa antes para eu ficar te esperando. Que absurdo, eu aqui querendo que você passe por cima das regras.

Beijos meu amor.

Remo."

Envio a carta para ela e recebeu em resposta uma carta dela e um carta com um envelope vermelho e chamativo e quando ele abriu confetes foram jogados em sua cabeça e cornetas tocaram.

" Sr Aluado,

Nós os Gêmeos Weasley os novos transgressores de Hogwarts temos o prazer e a honra de lhe pedir um imenso favor.

Precisamos de alguém dinâmico, inteligente, uma alma nobre capaz de partilhar com as futuras gerações os nossos logros e demais produtos para divertir aos jovens e enlouquecer os mais velhos.

Você( com um desenho apontando para ele) é o cara perfeito.

Escreva para nós e nos acertamos quanto ao seu salário e comissão sobre vendas também lhe passamos a chave da loja e os livros de conta, nas semanas de lua cheia, você pode trabalhar se quiser ou não o tempo que lhe for seguro.

Nós escreva o mais rápido possível.

Fred e Jorge Weasley, os empreendedores da travessura."

Remo ria alto cada as 3 vezes que leu a carta pois a modo de falar o papel, as letras, tudo naquela carta era muito engraçado, ele iria aceitar o emprego, seria o único trabalho que conseguiria e ele tinha noção disso.


	15. O sonho Blackiano

Oi gente.

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- oi fofas. Bem, não sei o que ela fará, não sei mesmo por que ainda não escrevi isso, mas acho que Molly não ficará nada feliz.

Sinistra - olá. Valeu por gostar dos capitulo, na verdade eu vou postar um capitulo por semana por que estou estudando e escrevendo outras fic's e por isso não me sobra tempo.

Bem, eu espero receber mais mensagens nessa semana.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!

Marcada a visita e a loja dos desejos blackanos

Remo havia aceito o emprego dos Weasley e agora estava trabalhando com logros e outras coisas para transgressores mirins. Recebia pedidos de todos os lugares possíveis de dentro de escolas eram os campeões. Fazia as anotações de vendas e os cálculos de gastos, lucros ou seja ele fazia tudo na loja, até limpeza remo estava fazendo.

Remexia em estoques e fazia o levantamento do que precisava comprar, o que precisava preparar e ao ver escritos com receitas de logros e recheios de bombas de todos os tipos teve uma lembrança.

'- Caras, olhem só, eu estava pensando que se a gente juntar algum dinheiro poderemos montar alguma espécie de catalogo para vender nossos logros exclusivos o que vocês acham?

- Olha, Almofadinhas eu acho que você é genial.- disse James com muito entusiasmo

- Eu concordo- como sempre o puxa saco Rabicho

- Não sei, eu acho que isso não ia dar certo.

- Qual é Aluado, olha só, vamos fazer um mapa, a gente pode.

- Como assim mapa?

- Um mapa, o mapa ultra completo de Hogwarts na visão dos marotos para os marotos.

- Que nome mais longo para um mapa. E o que esse mapa teria de diferente dos outros?

- Aluado, acorda nós conhecemos todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts podemos inclui-las e onde elas vão dar.

- Pode ser, mas esse nome não dá.

- Concordo com o Aluado, precisamos de um nome menor.

- Mapa de maroto para maroto- falou Rabicho

- Pode ser mas ainda é longo.

- Mapa maroto, o que vocês acham?- era pontas dando idéia

- Perfeito.- disse com olhos brilhando Almofadinhas

- Ok,ok vamos começar, eu desenho.

Remo pegava um pergaminho e começava a desenhar o mapa pela entrada de Hogwarts, desenhou os corredores de toda a escola e dizendo que depois a gente começa a colocava as salas detalhadamente e as passagens secretas.

Após alguns dias desenhando Remo terminara e apresentava aos amigos falando:

- Aqui está a nossa gracinha.

- Realmente Aluado, está lindo, mas falta uma coisa. Eu e o Pontas aqui estavamos pensando em colocar uma tranca no mapa, para ninguem descobrir o que temos em nossa mão.

- Um feitiço de senha, como nas portas da escola?

- É, mas um que não pode ser desfeito ou mudado.

- Ok.

- Mas que senha daremos.

- O Pontas e eu estivemos pensando e decidimos que era uma boa usar o nosso juramento de Maroto.

- Você diz o que todo o maroto tem que jurar quando entra para o grupo?- perguntava Rabicho

- Esse ai.

- Mas é meio...estupido.

- Como?- Aluado, é o nosso lema, nosso juramento, nossos filhos farão esse juramento, nossos pais fizeram, é o que nos mantém marotos, você não entende, é a nossa oração.

- Ok, ok, desculpe em falar mal do nosso juramento, vamos lá.

Apontaram com as varinhas no mapa e pronunciaram o feitiço depois falaram "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." Fizeram uma tranca com o símbolo da escola e ainda tinham um problema, quem seria o guardião da senha.

- Tá, o mapa está trancado e nós estamos aqui sentados pensando em como vamos convencer algum sei lá o que a ser nosso fiel da senha.

- Estou pensando em algo. Mas acho que nenhum quadro vai aceitar ser gravura né?

- Não.

- E se nós fossemos, sei lá algum tipo de lembrança nossa..- falou meio confuso Rabicho

- O que, rabicho dando boa idéia, você está bem.

- Sim. Eu acho, só estou com um pouco de dor de barriga.

- Ah então tá explicado.

- Como fazer, isso?

- Não sei, vamos descobrir.

Os dias passaram e os 4 descobriram uma forma, o mapa agora tinha a lembrança deles ali o que permitia esse de responder, saudar, escrever idéias e soluções a lá marotos.

O mapa estava pronto, levou um mês mas estava pronto.

- caras, sabem o que eu acho?

- O que Almofadinhas?

- Poderíamos abrir uma loja, é uma loja com logros, bombas exclusivas que nós fazemos, métodos para matar-se aula, essas coisas que só nós fazemos com perfeição.

- Você é louco.

- Ué, Aluado, faríamos o que gostamos algo em que somos bons e ganharíamos dinheiro com isso.

- Eu quero ser auror.- disse James

- Eu também. - falou Pedro

- Eu não sei, mas não quero ser dono de loja de logro.

- Seus sem graça. Eu vou abrir uma loja de logros no beco diagonal e os filho de vocês vão amar o Titio Almofadinhas aqui.

- Ai, ai. Você é louco...'

Remo olhava para tudo aquelas lembranças eram muito prazerosas e tristes, como seu amigo morreu e não viu essa gracinha aqui pronta e em funcionamento, ficaria feliz, Almofadinhas teve dois ótimos discípulos Jorge e Fred Weasley foram alunos muito aplicados aprenderam a lição e agora seguiam realizando o desejo secreto de Sirius.

Queria saber se Sirius ria dele em algum lugar afinal ele que nunca aceitou a idéia de loja estava trabalhando em uma e mais, desenterrara as anotações das bombas marotas e as faria para comercializar, como Sirius queria. Os Gêmeos adoraram a idéia e mais pagaram por cada bomba que ele fazia a mais para o catalogo.

Os dias passavam rápido afinal ele estava se divertindo, todos os dias ele escrevi para Gina, recebia uma carta dela, fazia balanços, mandava para os Gêmeos, agora ele tinha uma conta em Gringotes e estava até juntando um dinheiro, por incrível que pareça não comprara nada de roupas para si estava juntando dinheiro para poder Ter um dia perfeito com Gina e mais para poder passar com ela em algum lugar, talvez o litoral algum parque bruxo, ou ainda a Disney trouxa européia, tinha vontade imensa de conhece-la mas isso era o futuro e Gina decidiria.

Recebeu uma carta de Gina avisando que sábado teria um passeio a Hogsmeade, ele iria ve-la, a sra Weasley ficou sabendo e nada disse, assim como o sr Weasley.

Passaria um dia perfeito se Merlin permitisse.


	16. Hogmeade

Olá a todos que ainda lêem essa fic.

Devo dizer que estou decepcionada afinal, só recebi dois comentários durante esse tempo.

Vou responde-lo.

Carol- Olá, é um prazer ler o seu comentário. Realmente, o casal parece meio difícil, foi um grande desafio para mim começar a bolar uma história sobre eles, mas depois que escrevi o primeiro capitulo parece que tudo veio com muita facilidade. Fico muito feliz que tenha conseguido sem muita pretensão ou convicção parecer verdadeira quanto a personagens e coisas do tipo, saiu ao natural. Sobre segredo, não tem segredo, é sentar na frente do pc e deixar a história acontecer, é imaginar o que farias na pele da personagem e traduzir isso para palavras, eu faço isso. Deu para notar que você não sabe o que dizer, mas não é nada demais, pode Ter certeza. Olha só, vou dizer uma coisa que não é só para ti, é para todo mundo que lê fic's, qualquer casal pode dar certo se houver amor, o que temos que fazer é perder um pouco desse conceito pré determinado sobre os shipper e daí você verá que a coisa fica mais light. Eu sabia, você já andou lendo escritos meus, certo? Além dessa? Claro! Sobre os post bem, eu to muito ocupada com a preparação para o vestibular de janeiro e isso me deixa meio sem tempo, mas tempo manter minhas fic's sempre em dia.

Não por favor, não vai Ter um treco lendo minha fic, não quero carregar essa culpa, juro que paro de escrever para sempre se algo assim chegar ao meu conhecimento.

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e um aviso, não vou mudar meu jeito de escrever, não se preocupe.

Pat: Oi! Que bom que resolveste me deixar um oi e também que estejas acompanhando e gostando dessa fic. Olha só, na verdade são dois motivos, primeiro o fato de eu achar muito mais fácil me colocar na pele de Remo do que na pele de Gina, e também por que as coisas acontecem com Remo, ele é que vai sofrer o lance todo, afinal ele já é um homem feito e ela é uma menina que ainda não sabe o que faz pelo menos ao que dizem. Bem, na verdade eu vou explorar Gina mais para frente, também foi de propósito, mas não vou adiantar a fic. Espero que gostes desse capitulo.

Bem, ficou meio grande essa resposta né?

Espero mais comentários de todos viram.

Beijinhos

Susana!

Hogsmeade

Era o grande dia remo estava muito nervoso sem nem ao menos saber porque, tudo bem que ia se encontrar com ela depois de alguns meses sem Ter o toque dele em sua pele, mas não era motivo para se comportar como um adolescente( ou era)?

Remo acordou as 3 da manhã e não conseguiu mais dormir. Trocou de roupa pelo menos 6 vezes, apesar de não Ter muitas roupas. Afinal estava pronto e muito bem posto com uma calça simples, uma camisa e a capa por cima, as roupas muito surradas mas que lhe caiam bem e isso era o que importava. Desceu para a cozinha e nem a sra weasley não estava acordada ainda, preparou um café e algumas torradas mas mal tocou o prato, estava muito nervoso para comer. Deixou tudo arrumado e saiu.

Andando pelas ruas de Londres as 4 e meia da manhã ficava imaginando como Gina estaria como o receberia estava morrendo de saudade dela e de medo dela lhe dizer que encontrara alguém e por isso não o queria mais. Desaparatou em uma rua deserta indo parar perto de Hogsmeade onde combinara com ela que ficaria.

5:00

Gina rolava de lado a lado da cama não sabia a quanto tempo estava assim, muito menos quantos sonhos teve, só sabia que era o grande dia, veria Remo novamente e mataria a saudade. Decidiu levantar tomar um banho e vestir a roupa escolhida a dedo no sábado anterior, tudo estava pronto e tinha que ficar perfeito afinal era com ele que ela sairia.

Vestiu-se e desceu ao salão comunal, se pudesse já iria para Hogsmeade, mas todos ainda dormiam, não eram nem 5 e meia e Gina naquele dia descobriu que poderia tomar um banho em 10 minutos e se vestir em menos de 3 minutos quando era com Remo que iria sair.

Dirigia-se para o salão principal quando viu um vulto vindo das masmorras muito rapidamente, esse esbarrou nela a derrubando. Reconheceu a capa, era Hermione.

Ei Mione, ve se olha por onde nada.-Gina estava muito brava, Hermione a derrubara em perto de uma estátua que prendeu em sua roupa rasgando-a.- olha o meu vestido, como eu vou encontrar com Remo agora.- ela começou a chorar

A moça ficou com pena de Gina. Apontou a varinha no vestido e em um estalo estava tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pare de chorar, seu vestido tá novo.

Obrigada Mione, mas me diga o que você faz aqui.

Eu, eu... bem.. eu to vindo da cozinha. É isso.

Mentirosa, tava com o Snape. Que eu sei.

Tá bom vai, eu estava, mas não vai espalhar.

Nem te preocupa, toda a escola sabe que você dorme lá as vezes e por que você está voltando, vai para o quarto dele, fica com ele até mais tarde e depois diz que acordou cedo, eu confirmo a história.

Por que isso Gina?- Mione estava desconfiada

Por que eu queria Ter a sua sorte, Remo está longe, hoje eu vou vê-lo e vamos ficar juntos a tarde toda.

Que bom, eu e Severo vamos dar uma volta em Hogsmeade também.

Eu ia mesmo perguntar por que você não passeavam juntos.

Porque Hogsmeade não é o lugar favorito de Severo nos dias de visita, nós vamos lá as vezes, durante os fins de semana sem passeio, ele pode ir como professor e me leva com ele.

Sortuda, agora eu vou comer algo por que eu to com fome.

Obrigada Gina.

De nada Mione.

Mione foi voltou ao quarto de Severo.

Entrou o assustando.

Mione, o que você faz aqui, pensei que ia para a Grifinória?

Encontrei Gina no caminho, na verdade quase estraguei o vestido dela e ainda a derrubei no chão.

Desastrada, tudo isso era pressa?

Para de debochar Severo, Gina até chorou pelo vestido. Mas bem ela disse que eu devia ficar aqui dizer que acordei cedo e sai, ela disse que confirma.

Boa menina, vou dar um ponto para a Grifinória por isso.

Você dando pontos a Grifinória?- ele a abraçou e falou no ouvido dela

Achou o que? Que eu só dava boas noites para a monitoria Grifinória?

Pervertido.

Foi você que me deixou assim, eu tava bem quieto no meu canto e você veio com essa de sair comigo, agora reclama que eu gostei. O risco foi todo seu.- ele fazia cara de coitado.

Tudo bem Severo, agora eu quero voltar a dormir.

Nada de dormir meu bem, vamos nos arrumar para sair.

Gina tomou seu café despreocupada apesar de não conseguir comer muito.

Foi para a entrada do colégio e esperou Filth chegar com a lista de autorizados a sair. O velho demorou uma eternidade para aparecer mas veio, estava na hora de ir, via os grandes e feios animais que puxavam as carruagens até a entrada da vila mágica, saiu no primeiro coche e praticamente pulou dele em movimento ao ver Remo sentado em uma pedra a esperando, correu ao seu encontro e lhe deu um abraçou apertado sendo erguida do chão e girada no ar.

O beijo que trocaram era quase tão inexplicável como foi o primeiro porém ele tinha uma explicação, era o beijo da saudade, da distância sendo vencida finalmente.

Gina, você está linda meu amor, eu estava com tanta saudade.

Nem me fale, meu amor. Mas deixe me ver,... ... ... ... ... ... ... UAU você veio vestido para matar como dizem os trouxas?

Imagine, são só algumas roupa que eu tinha para uma ocasião especial.

Você está lindo.

Ele ficou vermelho com o elogio aberto dela. Porém lembrou de algo.

Gina, temos que sair daqui antes que seus irmãos apareçam.

Remo, como você conseguiu justificar a sua falta na loja.

Bem, eu detesto mentir, mas como sua mãe não quer que eles saibam até o Natal, ficou lá para mim hoje.

Mamãe nas Gemealidades Weasley.

Sua mãe está diferente, eu já te disse não é.

Venha, vamos sair daqui.

O casal entrou em uma caverna onde Sirius se escondia Remo conjurou um sofá e sentou com ela.

O que houve com minha mãe.

Bem, para começar teve aquela história no dia que ela descobriu lembra?

Sim.

Depois ela começou a ficar diferente, ela mal e mal me olha, tudo bem ela me trata bem, mas noto que muitas vezes ela evita falar comigo, ela faz de tudo para agradar, mas noto que é meio falso.

Isso passa, foi só o choque da descoberta, amor.

Espero.

Ei, viemos aqui falar da minha mãe.

Na verdade Gina eu vim ver você e dar uma volta contigo.

Prefiro ficar aqui.

O sofá era pequeno, mas como a distancia entre eles era muito pequena, quase inexistente não havia porque conjurar algo maior. A manhã foi muito proveitosa, cheia de caricias, sussurros, gemidos e prazer inesgotável para ambas as partes. Após almoçar, foram dar uma volta pela cidade onde para sua sorte não viram nenhum Weasley, beberam algo no cabeça de javali, depois deram uma volta e Remo levou Gina até a escola ficou lá sentado com ela no lago jogando pedaços de biscoitos para a lula gigante. Enquanto namoravam tranqüilos tarde a dentro.

Gente, desculpem o capitulo curto. Mas eu sei lá, to meio sem inspiração.


	17. desconfianças e quase certezas

Bem, eu estou sem net então eu to escrevendo capítulos que to publicando hoje juntos aqui.

Sobre os agradecimento os farei no último capítulo ou da próxima vez que eu vou colocar mais desses aqui porque como to sem net não pude abrir os comentários.

Desconfiança e quase certezas.

O dia passou muito rápido para Gina e Remo eram quase 6 da tarde quando o primeiro coche chegou a escola, ele decidiu não se arriscar despediu-se dela e voltou para sede da ordem.

A mocinha foi jantar ainda em transe pelo dia que teve, estava com quem mais gostava e tinha ido a um passeio ótimo sem contar o final quando Remo a levou dar uma volta no pátio da escola com ela, usando um feitiço para não serem notados.

Mione, Mione, pare de olhar para o professor Snape.

O que?

Pare de olhar para o professor Snape, primeiro todo mundo vai notar, segundo eu quero falar contigo.

Fale Gina, bem, deixa eu perguntar. Como foi o dia com o professor Lupin?

M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O, muito bom, totalmente inesquecível. E o seu com o professor Snape?

O meu dia começou muito antes do seu, você sabe disso...

Sim, teu dia começou ontem.

É, ontem e digo foi um dia perfeito, Severo é um verdadeiro cavalheiro...

Remo então nem se fala, é de uma delicadeza que até me assusta.

É, acho que deve ser algo relacionado a idade...

Ou a diferença de idade, quem sabe não seja porque somos novas e pode ser que queiram ser amáveis conosco.

Ei Gina, desde quando você pensa nessas coisas?- Mione estava impressionada

Eu penso nisso as vezes deitada na cama é a falta de Remo que me faz pensar nessas coisas ridículas.

Eu pensava em coisas desse tipo antes de começar minha relação com Severo, eu ficava horas na Grifinória pensando que ele estava tão perto e tão inacessível.

Mas há uma coisa que eu ainda não entendo...

E o que seria?

Como vocês começaram?

Foi, ..., simples, bonitinho, como em romances baratos, mas foi assim que aconteceu, era aniversário dele, eu descobri isso investigando a ficha de todos os alunos dessa escola até chegar a dele, o diretor tem um modo bem incomum de guardar as fichas, é uma ordem que só ele sabe, mas voltando ao assunto... era aniversário de Severo e eu decidi comprar um presente e entregar, foi a noite eu não o vi no jantar, fui a sala dele e nada, daí eu fui ao quarto dele que eu descobri que tinha uma entrada perto da porta da sonserina, que Severo fez para caso aconteça algo lá ele chegar rápido. Bati naquela porta e ninguém me atendeu bati de novo e nada então eu sentei na porta e esperei até ele sair de lá no outro dia de manhã....

Flash back( básico)

Harry, Ron eu vou entregar os meus relatórios para a Prof. McGonagall, não sei quando volto.

Boa noite Mione, eu vou dormir que amanhã temos prova com o professor Snape.

Eu vou dar uma última estudada, precioso ir bem nessa prova por que não ando acertando as poções em aula e sabe como é...

Sei Ron, mas durma é bom estar descansado para fazer a prova ou vais dormir no meio da prova. Boa noite para vocês.

Mione saiu da Grifinória escondendo um embrulho. Um livro, mas não um livro comum, era um romance que ela amava e achava que deveria dividir com ele afinal o amava. Foi até a sala dele bateu, bateu e nada. Então foi andava lentamente até a porta recém descoberta que dava acesso direto ao quarto de Severo.

Bateu, ninguém respondeu.

Bateu de novo, nada, chamou por ele, gritou, bateu na porta com mais força, nada.

Ele estava lá dentro mas não abria e não abriria para ela, estava ocupado demais fazendo um balanço de sua vida e se convencendo que não era a garota que pela qual ele estava apaixonado que batia desesperadamente na porta.

Então depois de muito bater e não obter, ela desistiu de bater sentando no chão escorada à porta ficando ali a espera de que ele saísse para fazer qualquer coisa, ficou ali sentada esperando, as vezes colocava o ouvido na porta e o ouvia falar algo que não conseguia entender ou então estava mexendo em coisas até que ficou tudo silencioso. Ela dormiu...

Severo despertou um ano mais velho apaixonado e se convencendo que ouvira demais a noite passada, não podia ser verdade ela, Hermione Granger, a intragável sabe tudo que conquistou o morto coração do carrasco ex-comensal da morte professor de poções Severo Snape. Olhou para o espelho rapidamente se vestiu tinha que tomar café e aplicar uma prova na Grifinória, veria sua intragável sabe tudo concentrada, ela ficava linda concentrada. Abriu a porta a algo caiu sobre seus pés, já estava amaldiçoando o aluno que deixara algo em sua porta quando ao olhar o que estava caido aos seus pés tomou um susto, era ela, Hermione Granger.

Srta Granger, posso saber o que faz aqui dormindo na minha porta?

Eu vim ontem a noite lhe trazer isso,- ela entregou o embrulho- mas acho que o sr já estava dormindo porque não me atendeu então eu decidi ficar aqui esperando.

Ele estava profundamente comovido a puxou para dentro e fecho a porta.

Espero que não seja uma brincadeira.

Não é.

Ele abriu era um livro trouxa entitulado "Razão e sensibilidade" olhou para a moça e disse.

O que é isso?

É um romance sobre três irmãs que despois de perderem o pai vão com a mãe morar em um chalé.

Só isso?

Não, uma delas se apaixona antes de deixar a fazenda do pai por um irmão da moça que é casada com um filho do homem e a primeira esposa, elas são filhas de uma Segunda relação do homem por isso não herdam nada, a outra é empurrada pela dona do chalé onde elas mora para um pretendente de quase quarenta anos, um coronel do exercito que depois de Ter um relacionamento interrompido por diferenças de dinheiro não mais se envolveu com nenhuma mulher...

E a terceira?

É uma menina de 11 anos que sonha ser pirata.

E essa segunda que é jogada para um homem de quarenta anos, quantos anos tem?

17. Ela se apaixona por outro então o coronel larga a idéia de casar com ela. Mas ela é abandonada e ...

casa por dinheiro com o velho?

Não, casa por amor, ela se apaixona pelo coronel, mas que droga, contei o livro.

Tudo bem, eu não pretendia le-lo, mas agora me pareceu interessante.

Sério?

Sério, com todo esse esforço em entrega-lo a mim, você deve Ter dormido mal e tem prova comigo no primeiro período. Seria desfeita joga-lo em um canto, vou le-lo e depois a chamo para comentarmos.

Tudo bem?

Mas me diga uma coisa, por acaso você tem algum motivo para me dar esse livro?

Feliz Aniversário.

Não é isso, digo por que me deste um livro onde uma garota de 17 anos se apaixona por um cara de 40?

Não sei, amo esse livro desde que o li, ainda nem sabia que era bruxa quando o li, depois que vi um filme baseado nessa obra.

Filme?

Histórias contadas por pessoas interpretando os personagens, eu adorei o Coronel quando vi sendo vivido por Alan Rickman, comprei o livro, li e amei.

Entendo, se apaixonou pelo ator e comprou o livro.

O que gostei nele é o tom de voz, ele fala como o sr e eu acho isso esse tom de voz baixo e sério lindo.

Obrigado.

Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto porém quando ia sair de perto foi puxada e beijada de modo apaixonado..."

Fim do flash back

Sabe Gina querida, depois daquele dia minha vida ficou muito melhor.

Eu já te contei como comecei com Remo?

Não.

( ela contou o que nós já sabemos de capítulos anteriores)

Oi gente, bem eu tive um certo bloqueio com essa fic, então eu escrevi esse flash back que achei que ficaria legal. Será útil no futuro, uma hora ele tinha que entrar. Desculpem pela demora, é que fiquei sem net por quase uma semana e também porque eu to tentando achar uma beta, na verdade eu já achei, só falta ver se ela aceita betar essa fic.

Bem, ela aceitou betar essa fic, mas tá demorando um pouco porque ela não acompanhava a fic e pegou o bonde andando. Vou publicar esse capitulo agora mas depois republicá-lo-ei betado, não vou publicar mais capítulos sem betar antes, então posso demorar um pouco.

Meu bloqueio passou, já tenho mais um ou dois capítulos concluídos Bru, Mione não se aflijam, eu não vou parar de escrever essa.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!


	18. Sera's e sera's

Nenhum comentário, como vocês querem que eu me inspire em publicar aqui os capítulos se insensívelmente ao meu esforço por estudar e escrever fic's( coisa que eu nem devia estar fazendo) você não me dão nem um oi.

Serás e serás

A garota sentia um grande alivio por Ter contado a Mione sobre sua relação com Remo, digamos que Gina foi detalhista ao falar sobre isso. Assim tinha realmente sido melhor, afinal mais alguém carregava aquilo com ela. Sentia muita saudade de Remo e não fazia nem doze horas que havia estado com ele.

Foi ao salão comunal e viu uma cena estranha, Jorge e Fred sentados com Ron tendo uma conversa aparentemente séria, os três olharam para Ela de cima a baixo.

Gina, senta aqui que queremos conversar contigo.- falou Jorge apontando para um lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá.

O que houve? Vocês estão tão sérios.- Gina estranhava a postura dos irmão

Ficamos sabendo de uma coisa e queremos tirar umas dúvidas.

E o que seria Fred?

Simples, o Prof Lupin estava aqui na escola essa tarde?

Como... quem disse isso?

Gina, alguns alunos viram você e o professor juntos, queremos saber se é verdade ou se os pobres molequinhos se enganaram?- Falava Jorge calmamente.

Estava sim, veio procurar vocês mas...

MENTIRA.

Ron, não grita cara ou vais chamar a atenção do povo que está aqui.

Olha só gente, o Rem..quero dizer professor Lupin veio aqui atras de você com uns balancetes e como eu voltei mais cedo o encontrei aqui.

Gina, o pessoal viu você e o professor em Hogsmeade.

Eu falei gente, ela até o chamou e Remo você não notaram.

Calma Ron, deve Ter uma explicação.

Tem sim, sua sem vergonha, você anda dormindo com um professor, se aproveitando do fato dele estar sozinho por causa da licantropia dele, essa ai não teve capacidade de conquistar o Harry e está fazendo essa barabaridade com o professor Lupin.

Gina chorava ao ouvir as palavras duras de Ron que parecia não entender que ela estava amando não tinha como se defender.

Chega, chega, Ron olha o que você fez com a Gina- Jorge estava horrorizado com a atitude do irmão.

EI PATIL, PEGA O TEU ANMORADO AQUI E VÃO DAR UMA VOLTA.- falou Fred a namorada de Ron que estava sentada na mesa esperando que a reunião Weasley terminasse

O casal saiu, Ron puxado pela moça e os gêmeos olharam para Gina que ainda chorava.

Calma maninha, olha para mim.- ela olhou- quero saber, em algum momento o professor Lupin abusou de você?

Não- ela gemeu entre as lágrimas

Tens certeza que ele não te forçou a nada?

Não, Jorge- foi mais alto um pouco mas ainda choroso.

Olha só- Fred ajoelhou-se em frente a irmã e lhe olhou nos olhos.- vocês tem mesmo um romance ou estamos todos aqui equivocados?

Temos sim, Fred, eu amo Remo.

Tá, eu não duvido de você.- Fred e Jorge se olharam sem saber exatamente o que falar. Então falaram juntos.

Olha a gente não é contra, só...

Só?

Bem, ele é bem mais velho, se você casarem você vai virar enfermeira dele em pouco tempo.- falou comicamente Jorge

É e também quando você sentir certas vontades ele não vai mais dar conta do recado e...

Ei, vocês querem o que? Oolha só, eu e Remo não temos tanta diferença assim e ele é ótimo de cama.

Então vocês andam dormindo juntos.

Ela gelou havia falado demais.

Olha não é nosso objetivo falar sobre isso contigo, apesar de acharmos que você devia morrer virgem afinal é nossa casula, mas sempre tem que Ter um lobo mal para papa a chapeuzinho vermelho.

Cabelinho vermelho meu caro Jorge.

Obrigado, Fred.

Lobo mal? Vocês estão tirando sarro de mim?

Não mana, mas essa piada não dá para perder. Mas olha só, mamãe sabe?

Sabe.

E não matou ele.

Milagre, ainda cobriu ele na loja hoje.

Cobriu, mamãe vendendo bombas de bosta, isso eu queria Ter visto isso.

Se a gente correr pode pegar ela fechando a loja.

Claro, já voltamos.

Os dois pegaram suas vassouras saíram voando a toda velocidade, afinal o diretor autorizou tais saídas ao empreendedores.

Chegaram lá e dito e feito, Molly Weasley estava atendendo um grupo de crianças que com seus pais compravam diversão.

Os dois olharam e quando ela embalou tudo e fez a venda. Quando o grupo saiu os gemeos apareceram.

Mãe, que feio a senhora tão cheia de regras e vendendo logros.

Fred, Jorge, você por aqui, o que querem aqui?

Ora mamãe, a sra não sabe que somos os donos?

Ora Jorge é claro que sei, quero saber porque não estão na escola.

Ah ficamos sabendo que a sra estava aqui e viemos conferir.

Ah tratem de voltar a escola ou mando vocês para lá amarrados.

Tá, tá a gente tá indo. Ah mãe, muito legal a sra Ter aceito o romance da Gina com o prof Lupin, nossa irmã está muito apaixonada, dá para ver só no jeito que ela fala dele, os olhos começam a brilhar..

Ah... sim tem que aceitar.

Os dois beijaram a mãe e foram para a escola deixando Molly muito mal por estar fingindo ser a favor para assim que surgisse uma chance separá-los.


	19. capitulo novo

Sonho estranho e convite inusitado

O sono estava apertando Gina ela deitada em sua cama grifinória.

"A moça estava sentada em um lindo jardim cheio de flores com um lago. Havia uma casa de campo, um chalé inglês muito bonito pintado de branco, ela olhava a casa e olhava o lago, mas estava triste, estava sozinha, levantou e caminhou pelo jardim procurava algo mais não tinha certeza do que, mas procurava algo.

Uma luz vinha do chalé, ela entrou e viu o que faltava, Remo estava na cozinha preparando um chá, e alguns biscoitos, olhou para ela sorrindo.

Amor, você quer o chá aqui ou no jardim?

Onde você preferir. Eu não conheço esse lugar.

Venha comigo então, a vista da sacada é linda.

Os dois foram até a sacada em questão e lá desfrutaram do chá a tarde terminou e depois de um banho juntos na banheiro muito proveitoso o casal vai deitar.

Porém ouve-se algo arrombar a porta.

Remo, alguém entrou na casa.

Fique aqui, vou ver o que é.

Não, não vá, vamos sair daqui.

Fique aqui, já volto.

Ele desce e ela fica na porta esperando o retorno do amado até ouvir coisas quebrando, se desesperou estava acontecendo algo no térreo.

Foi até as escadas a tempo de ver alguém apontando a varinha para Remo e desferindo uma magia mortal.

Gina, essa tolice termina aqui.

A moça reconheceu a voz da mãe, gritou a mãe acabara de matar seu amor.

A sra vai presa, SUA ASSASSINA.

Molly riu alto.

Gina querida, ele é um lobisomem, é capaz do ministério me dar uma bonificação por livrar o mundo de um lobisomem.

MÃE, ESSE LOBISOMEM É O HOMEM QUE EU AMO.

Amava, está morto agora.

MALDITA, MALDITA...."

Gina despertou acuada estava nervosa, as colegas de quarto a olhavam com muita curiosidade.

Já passou, passou foi só um sonho. Gina, você estava falando.

Eu o que?

Gina, você falou que amava um lobisomem, você não anda se envolvendo com um lobisomem né?

Hã?

Olha, eles são perigosos além do fato muito importante, lobisomens não são homens, são animais que só se assemelham a humanos para atrair garotinhas como nós e nos matar depois na lua cheia só por diversão.

Você é doida, quer saber, não devo nada a vocês, eu estou sim namorando um lobisomem, eu o amo e sou correspondida vamos nos casar e seremos muito felizes.

As colegas de Gina se afastaram dela assustadas como se a ruiva fosse um monstro.

Sua mãe é uma mulher tão legal, não merece Ter um desgosto desses.

Cale a boca, vocês garotas são insensíveis, não sabem o que é o amor, o que é se entregar por completo a um homem e sentir os beijos e as caricias...

CHEGA você é nojenta Gina, Ter essas proximidades com lobisomens.

Gina ficou sozinha no quarto, começou a chorar até que uma carta muito animadora.

"_Gina,_

_Oi eu estou morrendo de tanta saudade, quero tanto vê-la mas a lareira da Grifinória está bloqueada._

_Tenho uma má noticia para te dar, Alvo me avisou quando acontecerá o baile da escola e a lua cheia caí bem nessa data. Ou seja não vou poder ir dançar contigo, isso se você desejasse que eu fosse teu par. Mas a parte boa é a seguinte, descobri que Cho Chang terá jogo e também não poderá comparecer, escrevi a Harry e pedi que ele te acompanhasse no baile._

_E também tenho uma proposta, eu herdei uma casa da minha vó na Holanda e gostaria de passar Natal lá e se ela te agradar podemos morar lá depois de nos casarmos. O que você acha?_

_Com Amor_

Remo Lupin" 

Ela sorriu e respondeu rapidamente a carta.

"_Oi Amor, _

_Também estou morrendo de saudade, você sabe disso._

_Bem eu acabo de Ter uma discussão com minhas colegas de quarto que falaram coisas horríveis sobre lobisomens e agora me odeiam, mas eu não ligo ela nunca gostaram de mim mesmo o que me importa é que você me ama e que eu amo você o resto que pense o que desejar._

_Fico realmente triste de Ter que ir ao baile com Harry Potter, muito estranho a um ano eu teria ficado feliz mas hoje não eu queria você aqui mas se não dá, tudo bem. Por que você não vem passar a lua cheia na casa dos gritos, eu poderia vê-lo durante os dias, passar a mão na sua cabeça._

_Quero muito passar o Natal contigo, mas será que minha mãe deixará eu ir a Holanda? Sua vó morreu? Eu não sabia, faz muito tempo? _

_Tenho que ir agora, _

_Da sempre sua_

_Gina!"_

Eu ainda não terminei esse capitulo, mas decidi que ia publica-lo e pronto, depois publio o fim,

Bem,

Pat Valeu o comentário e espero que continues gostando.

Maki, Valeu o comentário e realmente foi muito cruel não teres comentado o capitulo anterior, mas tudo bem. Valeu o comentário e espero que continues gostando dessa fic.

Alininha, é o teu primeiro comentário aqui certo? Bem seja bem vinda. Fico feliz que estejas gostando, muito obrigada.

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, eu já falei para que estou estudando para o vestibular, então não tenho muito temo para escrever, então digo para vocês até Janeiro o lance vai ser assim mesmo. Mas não se preocupem não vou largar a fic. Fico feliz que vocês estão gostando. Muito obrigada pelo comentário.


	20. cap 20

Oi gente.

Vamos aos agradecimentos, me dou o direito de agradecer a comentários de outra fic porque com ela já está concluída, tá eu deixei ganchos para um número dois, mas bem vou agradecer agora afinal depois eu posso esquecer.

Maki- Agradeço por Ter gostado do final da fic e mais eu acho que já adiantei que terá uma dois, e vou dizer uma coisa, em Snapemione ela já é publicada a bem mais tempo do que aqui quando eu comecei a publicar a fic aqui ela já estava no capitulo 36 no snapemione então deu para notar quanto tempo eu escrevo essa história, me sinto meio mal sem Ter como escrever mais um capitulo nela afinal ela está concluída.

Fenix- Eu queria Ter sido muito romântica no capitulo 37 mas não deu, meu lado "brinque com eles" falou mais alto, fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic, creio que a essa altura do campeonato você já leu o fim dela também e espero que tenhas gostado.

Agradecimentos dessa fic.

Maki- obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito grata.

Fenix- Obrigada por Ter gostado da fic, Ter comentado e espero que continues gostando. A Molly fará algumas besteiras, coisa de mãe hiperprotetora mesmo o que é normal de toda a mãe assim como tratar filhos de 15( ou 19 anos no meu caso) como bebês de colo, quando teu filho tiver 40 você continuará o tratando como bebê e minha mãe fará o mesmo comigo. E A Molly também fará isso( eu farei isso com os meus- estou conseguindo dizer que é normal essa atitude na Molly?), a minha idéia é exatamente mostrar esse lado das pessoas essa face de não Ter preconceitos quando é longe da mesa do jantar da gente. Não irei parar de escrever essa fic só realmente confesso travei, fiquei sem saída na fic e também tentando entrar na faculdade é meio difícil qualquer coisa mas eu destravei( minha fada voltou).

Sem mais delongas esse capitulo não tem nome porque é uma parte do anterior que eu não terminei e mais um novo capitulo.

Remo ficou muito feliz ao receber a carta da namorada e ao mesmo tempo se culpando por faze-la passar pelo preconceito que ele passou a vida toda.

De manhã Gina recebeu uma carta e ficou feliz achando que fosse de Remo, mas ao abrir viu que era de sua mãe.

"_Filha,_

_As coisas estão piorando para seu pai, logo agora que ele estava cotado para ser o novo ministro da magia. Quero Ter certeza que você está feliz, porque eu não estou nem um pouco._

_Sou contra essa sua relação com todas as letras maiúsculas, porém entendo que o amor não escolhe idade, estilo de vida etc e tal. Então, seu pai está conformado com a situação. Ele sabe que sendo sogro de um lobisomem, nunca será ministro da magia, saiba, minha querida, que essa sua relação está destruindo a carreira de seu pai. A vida dele toda como funcionário dedicado do ministério._

_Mas se você está feliz, filha, seu pai e eu estaremos felizes mas eu quero que você saiba a conseqüência do que faz. _

_Remo conversou comigo ontem sobre você passar o Natal com ele. Eu gostaria que você passasse ao lado de seu pai que não está nada animado com o fato de, por sua culpa, perder o sonho da vida dele mas se você quiser ir, eu deixo, seu pai também não é contra._

Sua Mãe Molly Weasley" 

Quando ela Terminou de ler a carta da mãe, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos estava arrependida, mas não deixaria de passar o natal na Holanda, seu pai devia estar fazendo tipo para chamar a atenção da esposa.

Gina escreveu ao pai perguntado o que estava acontecendo, porque ele não seria mais ministro e se ele queria que ela passasse o natal com ele, exigiu que ele fosse sincero e que se sentisse que tinha algo a ver com o fato dela estar namorando um lobisomem era para ele dizer.

Gina já preparara uma carta dizendo a Remo que não poderia abandonar o pai nessa situação.

"Remo,

Eu sei que é muito importante para você passar o Natal comigo na sua casa mas meu pai precisa desse apoio nessa situação e como a culpa é em parte nossa, acho mais certo ficarmos ao lado dele.

Com amor

Gina."

A moça estava com a carta pronta para mandar quando recebeu uma coruja de seu pai, uma coruja que a fez pensar em algumas coisas.

" Filha,

de onde você tirou essa história?

Minha não ascensão ao cargo de ministro da magia( nossa agora eu forcei) nada tem a ver com você ou com sua relação com Remo, eu adoro o Remo e não tenho nada contra, vá passar o Natal com ele, eu deixei ele já falou comigo.

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, o ministro decidiu ficar um pouco mais de tempo como ministro mas o cargo é meu e como eu não me opus a esperar um pouco para assumir, deixe ele ser ministro por mais tempo eu não tenho presa.

Fico por aqui, antes de viajar passe aqui para me dar um beijo.

Arthur."

Quando ela terminou de ler essa carta, ficou vermelha de ódio, a mãe estava querendo faze-la se sentir culpada.

Passou um tempo era época do baile de Natal, tudo estava certo Harry estava ao lado de Gina naquele momento e nada de Remo.

O baile foi bom, Gina realizou um sonho de criança mas não ligou para isso não era mais importante Ter Harry Potter como par.

Após o baile ela se dirigiu diretamente até o quarto, onde seu malão estava pronto iria passar o Natal com ele. Já tinham combinado um lugar para se encontrar iriam para a casa dos Weasley dar 'oi' aos pais dela e depois partiriam para a Holanda de trem ao modo trouxa.

No trem:

Gente eu vou sentar aqui porque o trem está cheio.

Tudo bem Gina, vem aqui irmãzinha.

Olha só, eu tenho uma coisa para te falar- Patil estava muito séria- eu te admiro por você estar assumindo essa relação com o professor Lupin sem problemas com o que dizem os outros.

Eu amo Remo. Que foi Ron?

Eu sou contra em parte, ele tem a idade dos pais do Harry e mais, ele é um lobisomem, eu fico pensando na sua vida com ele.

Não te interessa Ron, minha vida é meu problema, vou viver muito bem, pobre nós somos.

Tudo bem, tudo bem eu não falo mais. Nada.

Acho bom, a Mione, vou chamá-la.

Gina e Mione passaram a viajem conversando.

Então chegarem todos se despediram e desejaram um feliz natal enquanto e ano novo cada um seguindo seu rumo, ao ver a saída da estação, Gina avistou Remo parado esperando-a e ela sem pensar duas vezes correio de encontro ao namorado.


	21. Conhecendo o novo lar

Bem, eu estava de vestibular( fiz para duas faculdades a federal e a estadual e passei nas duas) então fiquei um tempo sem publicar nada ou com capítulos curtos e espaçados mas pretendo melhorar nesses oito meses de férias já que eu só entro em Agosto nas duas faculdades. Valeu a paciência para quem ainda está aqui.

Maki- muito obrigada pelo comentário, sabem, que a Maki faz parte de um grupo onde eu também faço parte e ela é uma das pessoas mais bem informadas do universo Harry Potteristico.

Gente eu peço desculpa pela imensa demora, acontece que fiquei sem inspiração, para quema companha minhas outras fic's sabe o tempo que faz que voltei ao mundo das fic.

'Ol� como está indo na escola, tudo bem.'

'Tudo ótimo, e você como vai nas gemialidades weasley?'

'Normalé meio estranho eu que já fui professor agora estou vendendo materiais para transgressão.'

Ela deu risada afinal o namorado era tão certinho mesmo tendo sido um maroto e trabalhava com bombas de bosta e todo o tipo de artigo para se infernizar os professores. Ele tinha pena de McGonagall mas estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Seguiram até a mansão Black ela deu um beijo nos pais, apesar de estar meio chateada com a mãe, bebeu um copo d'água e saiu junto com o namorado, eles haviam decidido ir de modo trouxa para economizar um pouco de dinheiro.

' Eu sinto muito por não poder pagar duas passagens no trem bruxo.'- falou Remo ao arrumar a mala da namorada no bagageiro.

' Remo, eu vou adorar essa viajem. Senta aqui comigo e esquece esse assunto.'- de modo doce mas autoritário. Modo que encantava Remo fazendo ele se sentir o adolescente.

' Sentar com você, meu amoré um prazer, agora esquecer a falta de dinheiro, ai são outros quinhentos. Você vai conhecer a casa de campo onde minha mãe e minha vó passaram muito tempo juntas.'

' Afinal a quanto tempo elas faleceram?

' Mamãe a uns 15 anos, minha vó a 3 meses.'

'Sinto muito.'

'Está tudo bem, eu a amava mas ela já estava muito velha e doente, minha mãe era a filha mais nova, temporona como dizem ela era 20 anos mais nova que o irmão mais velho dela, então você deve imaginar, minha vó deveria Ter uns140 anos estava realmente mal porque nem todos os bruxos são fortes como Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore é um fenômeno, meu amor, mais alguém vai passar o Natal conosco?'

' Não, apenas nós dois.'

Ela deu um beijo nele no momento em que um passageiro trouxa pediu licença e entrou na cabina onde o casal estava junto.

O trouxa tinha a idade de Remo e ficou olhando com desaprovação para o casal.

Gina nem ligava, olhou Remo e continuou sua conversa com ele.

'Você vai ser minha cobaia, Remo.'

'Posso saber por quê?'

'Porque eu aprendi umas receitas novas e quero fazer e como só estaremos nós lá.'

'Virei rato agora, mas tudo bem, se você cozinha como a sua mãe então acho que eu vou engordar.'- os dois riram e o trouxa os olhou meio torto mas o casal nem notou.

A viajem coreu tranqüila tirando o trouxa que quando Gina foi ao banheiro perguntou a Remo se a moça era filha dele, o que deixou o bruxo muito triste o trouxa constrangido quando ouviu que a moça em questão era namorada do bruxo.

Quando desembarcaram, seguiram o caminho de ônibus foram até a saída da cidade e além, aparataram para um lugar perto de um rio, a casa era bem bonita, de madeira com dois andares um Chalé em estilo inglês devia ser do século XVIII imaginou a garota.

Ao entrarem ela ficou admirada tinha uma lareira e estava absolutamente limpo e arrumado, tinha uma mesinha de canto com fotos de várias pessoas desconhecidas para ela mas que deveriam ser da família. Tinham toalinhas de crochê espalhadas pelas mesas, ela continuou andando enquanto ele sumia no segundo andar com as malas. Ela olhou tudo, tinha uma cozinha não muito grande, com armários embutidos nas paredes e uma mesa redonda para 4 pessoas no meio da cozinha, com mais toalinhas de crochê brancas espalhadas pelos móveis e uma toalha na mesa combinando com as pequenas. A porta da cozinha dava para o lago, umas flores era tudo muito bonito.

'Você não quer ver o andar de cima, Gina?'- chegando na cozinha.

'Eu queroé tudo tão bonito quanto é aqui? Nossa, eu amei essa casa.'

'Quer morar aqui depois que casarmos?'

'Casarmos?'

'Sim, você acha que eu vou querer namorar para sempre, se a gente não casar logo você vai ficar viúva antes de virar a Sra. Lupin.'

'Ai, vira essa boca para lá. Mas o que eu quero dizer é, você está me pedindo em casamento?'

'Não, ainda não, mas está nos meus planos te pedir bem logo. Mas venha, quero que vejo o segundo andar.'- ele a puxou para as escadas.

Subiram e Gina não se decepcionou a casa no segundo andar era tão linda quanto no térreo tinha três quartos, um estava fechado por enquanto com as coisas da Sra. Lupin( vó) recém falecida, outro também estava fechado mas era porque o quarto de hospedes onde Gina dormiria se assim desejasse, o terceiro era o quarto de Remo; tinha também uma pequena sala de estudos e uma grande sacada com uma mesinha de chá.

'Amor, eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.'- ele abriu a porta do quarto que preparara para sua amada.

A cama era de casal com uma colcha em tons de branco e pérola, tinham vários presentes em cima da cama embrulhos grandes e pequenos coloridíssimos, a penteadeira tinha produtos de beleza de todos os tipos alguns que Gina nunca usara, uma escova de prata antiga, cortinas em um tom de Bege clarinho, o aposento impressionou Gina, as roupas dela estavam arrumadas no guarda-roupa.

' Remo, achei que iríamos dormir juntos.'

'Você pode dormir comigo, mas já te aviso que o meu quarto é a menor pesa da casa'

'Mas assim é muito melhor, a gente fica mais perto.'- ela sorrio marotamente.

'Tudo bem, mas abra os presentes.'- ele apontou a cama.

'Amor, por que tanta coisa?'

'Ah toda vez que eu via algo que achava que você iria gostar e eu tinha dinheiro eu comprava, só isso acho que deu para ver que eu penso em você com muita freqüência.'

'É pouco. Eu penso sempre em você.'- ela sorriu e foi sentar na cama. O chamou e ele sentou atras dela.

Bem gente, eu ainda estou pensando em coisinhas que seriam bons presentes de um cara como Remo. Olha só eu mudei o sinal de fala porque meus traços não estavam entrando, me digam o que acharam, até breve.

Susana Snape!


	22. Um dia no lar

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- estava com saudade de comentários de vocês, fico feliz que ainda estejam ai. Espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Pensei em coisinhas legais assim de um dia para outro, coisas que eu gostaria de ganhar de um namorado, talvez alguém leia e venha se candidatar afinal eu to sozinha.

Remo estava abraçado em Gina enquanto ela olhava para todos os pacotes e não sabia por qual começar.

'Por qual eu devo começar?'- ela perguntou indecisa.

'Por aquele que desejar, o que a embalagem te chamar mais atenção, sei láé você que escolhe.'- ele estava ansioso para ver a reação dela com os presentes.

'Você ainda lembra qual foi o primeiro que compraste?'

'Aquele, da caixa pequena e azul.'- apontou uma pequena caixa azul.

Ela pegou ele olhou, olhou Remo e começou a abrir com muito cuidado para não estragar nem a caixa e nem a fita. Era um grampo de cabelo, com uma florzinha com pedrinhas, super delicado, ela ficou encantada com o mimo olhou o namorado tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava na frente de Remo e prendeu com o presente.

'Ameié muito linda.'

'Que bom, agora olha o resto.'

Depois ela pegou mais um embrulho com um ursinho trouxa rosa com um coração, tinha um golfinho de pelúcia, um porta retratos sem nenhuma foto apenas um mensagem escrita dentro.

"Para o nosso momento mais feliz."

'Que lindo amor, mas como eu vou tirar uma foto agora para colocar aqui.'

'Eu acho que o nosso melhor momento ainda está por vir.'

'Você não está feliz.'

'Sim, mas acho que a gente pode ficar mais feliz ainda.'

Ela sorriu e continuou abrindo os presentes, tinha um vestido vermelho de alcinhas.

'Remo, você deveria juntar o dinheiro para o futuro ao invés de gastar com presentes para mim, olha esse vestidoé lindo deve ser caro, isso é veludo.'

'É veludo, eu o olhei e achei que você iria gostar, as alças fui eu que mandei colocar, você pode tirá-las porque o vestido é desses como é mesmo o nome?'

'Tomara-que-caia.'- respondeu a moça

'É isso ai, e se você tirar as alças quem vai ficar desejando que ele caia sou eu.'- risos de ambos com a gracinha dele.

Ela terminou de abrir os presentes e ficou muito emocionada quando viu uma caixinha de música de metal com uma pequena bailarina que dançava quando se abria, um artefato trouxa que encantara Remo e que por isso ele comprara para presentear sua amada. Era uma música clássica muito delicada.

'Meu amor, essa é linda. Eu adorei, vou levá-la para a escola comigo.'

Ele sorriu, levantou e foi para a porta.

'Onde você vai?'

'Preparar o Jantar, você quer algo especial.'

'Faz o que você quiser.'

Ele desceu mas não sem antes de fechar a porta ouvir uma gracinha.

'O prato que eu mais aprecio já está pronto mesmo, Homo Lupines do jeito que veio ao mundo.'- ela cochichou antes dele sair totalmente e deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

Remo preparou um jantar bem rápido, os dois comeram e foram sentar na varanda da casa de frente para o rio.

'Esse lugar é lindo. Olha só esse céu, aberto com todo as essas estrelas aparecendo.'- Gina apontou o céu.

Remo deu uma olhada no céu, na lua minguante a abençoando por Ter aquele momento.

'É, eu adoro estar aqui, quando era pequeno eu sonhava morar aqui, quando fiquei maior eu queria casar com alguém e morar aqui, agora eu já não ligo mais muito, adoro esse lugar mas se você quiser morar na Inglaterra perto de seus pais não tem problema.'- ele divagava olhando o céu.

'Eu ainda não disse se quero morar aqui?'

'Não Gina, você não disse.'

'Eu quero morar aqui com você, mas não vai atrapalhar o teu trabalho na loja dos meus irmãos?'

'Sim, mas acho que isso só vai durar até eles se formarem em maio, depois creio que eu vou perder o emprego daí eu tento arrumar algo por aqui, mas esto juntando dinheiro para não passar necessidades nos tempos sem trabalho.'

'Sabe que eu achei que eles iriam querer curtir ficar sem fazer nada e deixá-lo trabalhar para sempre lá.'

'Duvido, por exemplo, agora eles estão lá na loja e me liberaram para passar o Natal contigo.'

'Tá bom, mas bem vamos deixar isso por hora, vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem.'

'É você tem razão Gina, não vou mais pensar nisso por hora.'

Eles se abraçaram e entraram na casa.

'Eu vou para o quarto, você tem certeza que quer dividir o quarto comigo?'

'Absoluta Remo, Mas você dorme em cama de casal ou de solteiro?'

'Solteiro, mas vou aumentá-la um pouco para nós.'

'Vou até o quarto trocar de roupa.'

Eles dormiram e ao despertar Gina decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Remo preparou um café caprichado e foi despertá-lo.

Bem gente, o próximo capitulo é o Natal, eu pretendo concluir a fic até março espero não estar estragando a fic pela vontade de conclui-la.


	23. O natal

O Natal

'Bom dia!'

'Bom dia' disse a pequena Gina ainda sonolenta. 'O que você está fazendo?'

'Estou te pegando no colo para ver se você levanta logo.' Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o banheiro. ' Faz tudo o que você tem que fazer e não demore, desça assim mesmo, não vamos deixar o café esfriar.'

Ela terminou e desceu encontrando ele sentado na mesinha redonda da cozinha.

' Que delicia, tem tudo que eu gosto aqui.'

Ele sorriu, estava muito impressionado com sua própria capacidade de observação.

'Então o que vamos fazer na noite?'

'Cear, namorar um pouco e dormir?'- ele falou meio desconfiado das intenções da garota, estava recém saindo de uma lua cheia e enfrentou uma viajem cansativa, dormira mas não o suficiente, não se sentia em condições de passar uma noite inteira acordado, acreditava que não conseguiria "saciar" a garota.

'O que quero perguntar é quem vai cozinhar? O que terá para a noite? E qual é o seu ritual de Natal?'

'Eu pensei que cozinharia sozinho, mas se você quiser ajudar, fico feliz. Eu comprei um pernil, achei que um peru seria muito grande afinal só nós iremos jantar. Você gosta de pernil?'

'Gosto...'ela ia falar mais, mas ele a interrompeu.

'Ritual? O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Quero dizer o seguinte, eu coloco o seu presente em baixo da árvore durante a madrugada, ou a noite antes da ceia?'

'Antes da ceia.'

'Abrimos depois de comer ou de manhã?'

'Abriremos depois da ceia porque tenho algo que quero te dar hoje.'

Ela sorriu

O casal passou a manhã andando pela vila da qual a casa fazia parte, os habitantes( 99 trouxa) ou nem olhavam para Remo e Gina ou olhavam com desaprovação. Postura que a incomodou ao extremo.

Almoçaram na cidadezinha em uma pequena estalagem depois Remo comprou alguns enfeites, fato que surpreendeu a bruxinha, voltando para a cabana ela tinha que perguntar estava muito curiosa.

'Remo?'

'Ham'- olhou a moça

'Por que você comprou esse enfeites trouxas?'

'Não são umas gracinhas?'

'São mas nós somos bruxos...'

'Gina, vou te contar uma coisa.'

'Conte'- ela tinha uma curiosidade no olhar.

'Eu não tenho muito dinheiro e os enfeites trouxas são muito mais baratos, eu aprendi a encantá-los, como no Natal o que conta é o visual tanto faz se os enfeites são de cristal fosco ou de plástico brilhoso, o efeito é o mesmo depois do feitiço.'

'Muito esperto, mas o que é plástico?'

'Isso aqui, parece vidro mas não quebra ao cair no chão.'

'Genial, não tem como alguém se machucar se algo cair da árvore.'

O casal passou a tarde montando árvore, decorando a casa. Ao terminar Gina foi dar um passeio sozinha, queria conhecer o lugar, prometeu não se afastar muito da cabana, sentou perto do rio e ficou olhando para o nada.

A moça estava sentada em um lindo jardim cheio de flores com um lago, ela olhava a casa e olhava o lago, mas estava se sentindo triste porque estava sozinha, levantou e caminhou pelo jardim procurava algo mais não tinha certeza do que, mas procurava algo.

Uma luz vinha do chalé, ela entrou e viu o que faltava, Remo estava na cozinha preparando um chá, e alguns biscoitos, olhou para ela sorrindo.

'Amor, você quer o chá aqui ou no jardim?'

'Onde você preferir.'

'Venha comigo então, a vista da sacada é linda.'

Os dois foram até a sacada e lá desfrutaram do chá a tarde terminou e depois de um banho juntos na banheiro muito proveitoso, o casal começa a planejar a janta.

Porém ouvem algo andar pela casa.

'Remo, alguém entrou na casa.'

'Fique aqui, vou ver o que é.'

'Não, não vá, vamos sair daqui.'

'Fique aqui, já volto.'

Ele desce e ela fica na porta esperando o retorno do amado até ouvir coisas quebrando, se desesperou estava acontecendo algo no térreo.

O sonho, ela sonhara com aquilo, era a mãe mataria Remo. Desceu correndo desesperada, mas não ela, era apenas um cachorro que entrou pela porta aberta e quebrou alguns bibelôs, Remo deu algo para o cão comer depois disso o animal foi embora. Quando ele foi arrumar as coisas viu que Gina já havia arrumado tudo.

Foram preparar o jantar, juntos, arrumaram os presentes em baixo da arvore, trocaram de roupa e foram cear.

Brindaram e comeram, era chegada a hora dos presentes.

'Remo, eu não tinha muito então comprei uma coisinha bem simples, mas acho que será do seu gosto.'

'Qualquer coisa vinda de ti eu gosto.'- ela sorriu

Ela entregou uma caixa bem grande para um presente simples. A curiosidade dele era muito grande, não iria esperar nem mais um minuto para ver do que se tratava.

Eram dois presentes um era uma capa nova marrom claro muito parecida com a que ele tinha porém inteira e nova, o segundo estava envolvido pela capa, era uma calculadora.

'Obrigado, eu realmente gostei.'

'Eu vi e achei a sua cara e essa calculadora é porque eu sei que a da loja não funciona e meus irmãos não a substituíram.'

'Como você sabe que ela não funciona?'

'Porque ela era minha e já não funcionava, mais uma gêmialidade pegar quem quisesse usá-la.'

'Digno deles.'

O casal riu, realmente aquele ato vindo dos gêmeos era até simpático.

Após isso era a vez de Gina abrir o presente.

Olhou uma caixa enorme e ficou com vergonha do seu presente, mas ao abri-lo viu outra caixa dentro e assim foi abrindo e pegando cada vez uma caixa menor. Ela olhou para ele e o viu fazendo um sinal para que continuasse. Aquilo era idéia dos Gêmeos, certamente. Foi abrindo até que pegou uma caixinha arredondada forrada com veludo vermelho.

Era tão pequena que a moça estava certa que não Teria nada dentro da pequena semi esfera.

Para sua surpresa, tinha um anel. Gina começou a chorar pois entendeu o porque daquele presente, foi envolvida nos braços por ele.

'Se eu soubesse que você ia chorar não tinha feito essa brincadeira, achei que ia descontrair de fazer você pensar que e o presente era algo grande e não deixá-la triste.'

'Não estou triste, esse anel, é o que eu estou pensando?'

'Não sei, depende se você está pensando que é um pedido, é.'

A moça sorriu, secou as lagrimas e virou lhe estendendo a caixinha.

'Sonhei com isso desde que começamos a namorar'- ele pegou a caixa a olhou e disse.

'Aceita casar comigo?'

'Sim.'- ela lhe deu a mão direita, tremia muito, Remo colocou o anel nela e depois lhe beijou a mão.

'Remo, esse anel é lindo. Você não devia Ter comprado.'

O bruxo ficou vermelho, olhou para a garota.

'Ele foi da minha vó, depois meu pai o deu a minha mãe.'

'Uma jóia de família!' – um sentimento de orgulho tomou-a de repente enquanto olhava o anel, tinham duas vidas naquele anel agora teria mais uma e tinha amor naquela jóia entre as pedrinhas cravejadas.

'Bem, é, mas se você não gostou eu...'

'Como assim não gostei, foi o melhor anel de noivado que você poderia Ter me dado. Espero que eu possa dá-lo ao próximo Lupin apaixonado.'

A noite é selada com um beijo.

Na casa dos Weasley, Arthur estava sentado na sala conversando com Carlinhos e Gui, animados enquanto Ron conversava com Parvati via Flú enquanto Fred o imitava tirando um sarro e Jorge estava sentado fazendo os cálculos das vendas de Natal.

'Jorge, como vão as vendas?' Perguntou Arthur ao ver o filho tão concentrado.

'Bem pai, não tão bem quanto quando Lupin está trabalhando, não sei o que ele tem, mas nos meses que ele esteve a frente da loja vendeu 38 a mais que nós dois no mesmo espaço de tempo.'

'É pai Lupin é o máximo.'- disse Fred, parando de zombar o irmão.

'Mas porque você não para de implicar com Ron e ajuda o seu irmão?'

'Pai, Jorge e eu dividimos as tarefas, ele fez os cálculos de natal porque eu fiz a revisão do estoque.'

'É pai, Fred e eu nos revezamos nessas tarefas, estou fazendo os cálculos aqui porque a calculadora da loja não funciona.'

' mas...'

'Pai é uma loja de travessuras, essa nos aprontamos com Lupin'

'Pobre Lupin, tem que Ter vocês de chefes.'

'Pobre Lupin,- imitou o pai Jorge- tem que Ter Gina de namorada.'

Arthur ficou sério e desconversou.

Nisso a Sra. Weasley que estava ouvindo a conversa os chamou para a ceia.

Todos foram dormir, menos os casal que ficou que ficou arrumando a mesa e os presentes embaixo da arvore.

'Arthur, você disse que se ficássemos quietos eles se separariam antes do natal.'

'Mas você não ficou quieta, colocou o fato do ministro querer o cargo mais tempo como se fosse culpa do namoro dela.'

'E não é, você se fosse ministro sairia sabendo que o mais cotado substituto é sogro de um lobisomem de 40 anos que é namorado da sua filha de 16.'

'Isso é minha vida pessoal, ou melhor nossa vida pessoal, nada tem a ver com o lado profissional, lembra do Crouch, ele era muito cotado para ser ministro mesmo tendo um filho preso como comensal.'

'Mas para esse gente é melhor ser comensal do que ser lobisomem.'

'Para eles ou para você?'

Arthur foi a cozinha e Molly ficou pensando no que o marido havia dito.

Na manhã seguinte, Molly recebeu uma carta da filha contando do noivado.

'ARTHUR, LEIA ISSO.'

'Calma, o que foi, bom dia querida.'- disse tentando acalmar a mulher.

'Bom dia querido, você sabia que a sua filha aceitou o pedido de casamento de Remo Lupin?.'- ela foi sarcástica.

Ele a olhou assustado, pegou a carta e leu, releu estava na hora de agir.

'Vou conversar com Remo. Molly, venha aqui, sente, beba esse suco e tente se acalmar, vai lhe fazer mal essa irritação toda.'- ele disse abraçado na mulher.- 'Já abriu o teu presente?'

'Ainda não, nem pensei nisso.'

'Esquece isso.- ele pegou a carta e jogou fora, conduziu a mulher até a arvore fez ela sentar no chão e se sentou a abraçando por trás.- abre esse aqui que é o meu.'

Ela abriu era um broche.

'Obrigada. Amor, eu lhe fiz um sueter novo.'

Ele sorriu adorava os sueteres das esposa.

'Fez o que eu te pedi.'

'Fiz.'- respondeu a contra gosto.

Ron, Fred e Jorge estavam querendo descer mas Carlinhos e Gui os seguravam e agora com o feitiço antiaparatação nem isso poderiam fazer.

'Qual é deixa a gente descer.'

'Ron, Fred e Jorge, vamos subir, papai e mamãe estão no maior love lá na arvore, vamos deixá-los um pouco em paz.'- Gui os empurrava de volta para o quarto. 'Caras quando vocês forem casados e tiverem filhos também vão querer um pouco de privacidade de vez em quando.'

'Gui, deixa de ser... estranho, eles ficam sozinhos o ano todo.'

'Ron, deixa de ser bobo, o pai trabalha feito um animal e a mãe está sempre as volta com a ordem.'

Jorge e Fred estavam quietos demais.

'E vocês dois.'

'O que tem?'- disse Fred

'Estamos pensando.'

'Achamos que nunca vimos mamãe e papai assim.'

'Fred, nós nunca vimos mesmo.'

'É nunca vimos, sempre achei que eles fosse mais um casal arranjado.'

'E devem ser, mas vocês acham que eles não se gostam?'

'Carlos nós não somos burros e nem crianças,- Jorge falou sério- sabemos que se eles não se gostasse só um de nós estaria nesse mundo, como os Malfoy que a mulher só suportou o Lucio Malfoy até Ter o Draco e depois o colocou pra correr da cama dela.'

'Como você sabe disso?'

'Catarina, minha última namorada, é colunista de um daqueles jornais de fofocas e ela me contou isso.'

'Cara, pobre Malfoy, tá o cara é uma peste, mas é tipo vistoso.'

'Hi Gui, tá querendo namorar ele?'

'Cala essa boca Fred, só estou comentando o que eu escuto de todas as mulheres com quem converso.'

'Ah você fica falando de homens com elas?'

'Não, mas conheço gente que trabalha para ele, representantes, investidoras, o cara só contrata mulher para ficar ao redor dele.'

Mas não adiantou, em menos de um minuto o casal foi interrompido de seu raro momento de romantismo pelos berros dos gêmeos de 'Gui viadinho'.

' Crianças, parem com isso. Fred, Jorge, Ron e Carlinhos deixem o Gui em paz.'

'Eu não fiz nada mãe.'- disse Ron que estava quieto em um canto assistindo o espetáculo.

'Desçam já e abram os presentes.'

Foi uma manada ruiva, indo a arvore e cada um pegando o seu suéter novo.

No chalé Remo e Gina dormiam abraçados descansadamente.

Até Remo acordar e levantar para preparar o café.

Viu Alguns embrulhos em baixo da arvore, ficou curioso e foi despertar Gina.

O casal desceu ver os presentes.

Tinha para Remo um de Alvo, um de Harry, um de Tonks e para Gina um de Hermione, um de Harry, um de cada um dos irmão.

E mais dois embrulhos, da mãe era certo. Mas dois.

' Remo, mamãe mandou um presente para você.'

Ele olhou surpreso. Pegou o pacote era um sueter com a letra R em laranja no fundo marrom. O dela era cor rosa e tinha um G em amarelo ouro.

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- Valeu pelo comentário. Que bom que continuam gostando da fic, eu pensei em conclui-la logo, mas fiquei sem pc por 15 dias daí não deu e também relendo a fic eu vi que deixei muita coisa.


	24. A promessa de Molly Weasley

Pat- realmente fazia um tempinho que você não aparecia por aqui, pelo menos não em comentários. Sobre a fic acabar em final de Janeiro eu decidi que como passei no vestibular para agosto, pretendia concluir a fic até março e me dedicar a outros projetos fanfiqueiros até agosto quando o bicho vai pegar para o meu lado. Mas fiquei sem pc então to sem previsão para concluir essa fic. Final feliz, não sei depende da Molly e não de mim hihihihihihihhihihihihihi!

É isso quero mais comentários virão?

Susana Snape!

'Sua mãe me mandou um presente de natal, por essa eu não esperava, se bem que...'

'O que?'

'Ela é contra umas horas, depois ela ajuda a gente, como quando eu fui ver você em Hogsmeade, quem me cobriu foi ela, mas quando ela pegou a sua carta da minha mão eu achei que seria morto.'

'Foi a surpresa, minha mãe quer a minha felicidade e vendo que minha felicidade está com você ela não pode ser contra.'

'Não sei não, a Sra. Molly Weasley é muito teimosa quando quer.'

'Você acha que ela ainda é contra?'

'Eu acho que ela está fazendo um jogo de se mostrar a favor para nos separar, ela deve achar que você só me quer porque ela não aprova, isso não é verdade ou é?'- a preocupação tomava conta dele naquele momento.

'Olha só, eu me apaixonei por você em sua pior fase. E eu o amo profundamente, minha mãe nunca faria eu sentir isso por ninguém, ela já tentou me arrumar namorados, como fizeram com ela, a juntaram com o papai.'

'Ela tentou te arrumar um namorado?'- ele estava pasmo.

'Tentou, mas não era o meu tipo.'

'Quem era, posso saber?'

'Um tal de DeWalt'

'Michael DeWalt você quer dizer, aquele cara não é o teu tipo?'- ele havia ficado meio irritado com a declaração dela.

'É, ele não faz o meu tipo, porque você conhece?'

'Não só conheço como todo mundo que o vê e me vê pensa que somos irmãos. Ele é parecido comigo, ou seja, eu não sou o teu tipo?'

'Sinceramente, não. Mas o amor não escolhe essas coisas.'

Ele levantou, agora ela tinha passado de todos os limites, como assim dizer na cara dele que apesar dele não fazer o tipo dela o amava.

'O que houve Remo?'- ela estranhou o ato dele.

'Sinceramente Gina, achei que você pelo menos me achasse bonito, achei que pelo menos sentisse algo por mim visualmente, quer dizer então que a qualquer momento o seu amor acaba e ai não sobra nada a não ser você indo atras do seu biótipo de homem e eu sozinho de novo.'

'Ah é, se as ruivas te agradam tanto porque você não ficou com a mãe de Harry?'

'Porque...'- ele gaguejou, pronto ela tinha o argumento para acabar com aquela palhaçada.

'Porque ruivas não são o seu tipo, eu vi no seu quarto antes fotos de suas namoradas, pelo menos de algumas e nenhuma delas é nem ao menos parecida comigo então deixe de ser infantil e me dá um beijo.'- ela começou em um tom bravio mas terminou em um tom manhoso.

Como negar a ela o que estava louco para fazer.

'Mas eu ainda acho que a sua mãe...'

'Esquece a minha mãe e concentre-se em mim.'- Remo pegou a menina nos braços.

'Para onde, a minha pequena, deseja ser levada?'

'Ao paraíso, como só você sabe conduzir.'

'A é?- ele a beijou marotamente- em que terminal você deseja embarcar para essa prazerosa viajem?'

'Do terminal, cama de Remo John Lupin.'

'Seu desejo, é uma ordem.'

Aparataram para o pequeno quarto de Remo de onde embarcaram no primeiro trem com destino a um mundo só deles onde suas almas se tocavam enquanto seus corpos vibravam.

Arthur estava pronto para partir, Molly ainda o questionava sobre a possibilidade de ir junto. Possibilidade que para ele estava descartada antes mesmo de existir, conhecendo a esposa como conhecia sabia dos escândalos que ela poderia aprontar. Ele pegou uma chave de portal para a Holanda, havia requisitado um portal e como andava com muito credito no ministério conseguiu um bem rápido.

Para sua sorte chegou na cidade onde sabia que a vó de Remo residia quando era viva, devia ser ali que Remo e Gina estavam.

Andou pela cidade adorando vislumbrar tudo que era trouxa e desconhecido de seus olhos.

Avistou uma casa no alto de uma colina, pensando que só poderia ser aquela casa, dirigiu-se a ela. Bateu na porta mas não obteve respostas, bateu de novo, mas continuou sem resposta, esperou um pouco, 5 minutos tentou de novo, em vão, fazer o casal o atender, deu a volta na casa e viu uma outra porta, bateu um, duas, três vezes parecia que não tinha ninguém, mas o cheiro de madeira queimada do fogão a lenha revelava que a casa estava habitada, forçou um pouco a maçaneta e notou por fim que a porta estava destrancada o tempo todo.

Entrou na casa, ainda achando que não deveria entrar sem ser convidado mas já estava dentro mesmo, foi até a sala e viu os presentes abertos, pensou que o casal havia saído, foi quando ouviu a filha olhou na direção das escadas mas ela não estava lá, então parou para escutar direito ao pé da escada, era exatamente o que estava pensando.

"Como eu sou burro. Pensando que minha menininha ainda fosse virgem, nem devia estar aqui, na verdade nem devia Ter vindo" pensava o homem transtornado dando passos de costas para tras até que derrubou algo.

'Putz' ele disse tapando a boca imediatamente, mas o casal nem notou, não ouvia a filha, nem Remo mas sabia o que se passava naquele quarto e deduzia que nem se o mundo desabasse não notariam.

Arrumou o que derrubou no lugar e saiu da casa, fechou a porta dirigindo-se para a cidadezinha, acabou sentando em um bar trouxa e se deliciando com alguma novidade alcóolica trouxa. Decidindo por fim voltar e contar a mulher sua decisão.

Ao chegar em casa, Molly o aguardava ansiosa.

'Então Arthur, querido, como foi a viajem, falou com ele, espero que Remo tenha tomado vergonha e deixe Gina arrumar alguém da idade ela, o que foi fale algo.'

Sentou, olhou a mulher.

'Os tempos mudaram, minha ruiva, eu cheguei lá, chamei mas não fui atendido, então forcei a porta e ela abriu, entrei na casa e sabe o que eu ouvi?'

Ela arregalou os olhos imaginando.

'Ouvi Gina dizendo, faz assim amor, entre um gemido e outro.'- Molly colocou as duas mãos a boca, arregalando os olhos.

'Eu pensei que ele, na posição de um homem de 38 anos fosse respeitar Gina.'

'Molly, você não entendeu, era Gina quem pedia e não ele. Nossa filha se entregou a esse homem de 38 anos, como você diz, de corpo e alma. Desculpe amor, mas eu não só não vou me opor como te aviso, se você ficar com esse joguinho para separa-los quem vai se separar somo nós.'

'Você não seria capaz.'- ela estava assustada.

'Não vou sacrificar a nossa filha por causa do seu preconceito. Não conseguiria viver com uma mulher assim ao meu lado. Você promete que não vai mais atrapalhar de maneira nenhuma a relação deles.'

'Ok! Você conseguiu uma promessa, não vou atrapalhar de nenhuma maneira o casal. Marquem o casamento para logo caso contrário seremos avós antes dela ser esposa.'


	25. O modo de cumprir promessas de Molly Wea...

Oi gente

Pat- você acha mesmo que a promessa de Molly foi em vão, eu tenho quase certeza. Fico feliz que continues lendo essa fic.

Remo notou algo entrar na casa mas nem seus instintos e muito menos Gina deixariam ele levantar para verificar.

Após realizar todas as suas vontades e as da moça, levantou e desceu olhando tudo ao redor e com a varinha em punho. Rapidamente encontrou uma prova e que não estava imaginando coisas, a mesinha estava deslocada e com todos os bibelôs virados um de frente ao outro e não como ele havia deixado tudo.

A moça desceu ainda enrolada no lençol.

'O que houve?'

'Está vendo a mesinha?'

Ela estranhou a pergunta e então olhou o móvel.

'O que tem, Remo?'

'O que tem que quando subimos não estava assim.'

'Mas, amor, quem entraria aqui e por quê?'

'Não sei!'- ele já tinha algo em mente que o levava certinho na direção de quem teria sido, mas a moça não precisava saber.

Colocou o móvel no lugar e ficou admirando sua namorada. Ainda se perguntava o que a ruiva vira nele, logo nele que nem o tipo dela fazia, sem saber que tal pergunta passava pela cabeça dela também.

Molly ainda não se conformava com a situação e muito menos com a promessa que fora obrigada a fazer para o marido, amava Arthur profundamente e ouvir dele que preferia se separar a ficar com a mulher com quem dividira a vida só por causa de uma bobagem era muito doloroso. Batia uma tristeza nela mas algo tinha que ser feito ou aquilo ficaria ainda mais grave, era hora de usar seu último recurso, o mais sórdido de todos com certeza:

O amor que ela sabia que Tonks nutria pelo lobisomen.

Sabia que um dia a moça de cabelos cor de rosa serviria para algo além de quebrar coisas por descuido.

Decidida a acabar de vez com aquela relação estranha, Molly despediu-se da família anunciando que iria comprar coisas que faltavam na cozinha. Toda a ala masculina Weasley nem imaginou que em 25 de dezembro o mercado não abriria e os gêmeos estavam muito ocupados em um novo invento para lembrar de certos detalhes.

A ruiva acabou aparatando em frente a um prédio onde sabia que Tonks residia.

Entrou no lugar e perguntou a um homem estranho parado em frente se ele sabia em qual apartamento ela morava, descreveu a moça e quando chegou nos cabelos cor de rosa viu ele abrir um sorriso e indicar-lhe uma porta no final do corredor do primeiro andar.

Ela bateu e foi recebida pela garota ainda de camisola.

'Oi Molly, o que a tras aqui a essa hora?'

'Tonks, Feliz Natal, posso entrar um pouquinho?'- ela parecia carinhosa como uma mãe e recebeu um sorriso e a passagem livre para entrar no bagunçado apartamento.

'Mas diga, Molly, o que a trás aqui?'

'É, minha filha, Gina.'

'O que Gina, ou melhor, o que eu tenho a ver com ela?'

'A menina quer se impor como toda a adolescente, até ai, tudo bem, mas ela está usando Remo Lupin para isso. Está brincado com os sentimentos de um homem solitário e carente.'- Molly falava como se Gina fosse um monstro.

'O QUÊ?'- Tonks levantou e ficou encarando a mulher.

'Gina e Remo estão dormindo juntos na Holanda, você o ama tanto que dá para ver em seus olhos então eu te peço, faça algo. Lute por esse seu amor reprimido, essa é a hora. Arthur prometeu me deixar se eu fizer algo, eu amo Arthur assim como você ama Remo então saberá o que fazer.'

'Remo deve amá-la, uma vez eu, depois de uma cerveja a mais, propus de dormirmos juntos, sem nenhum compromisso e ele disse que só fazia sexo por amor'- Molly por um segundo pensou em desistir mas não poderia.

'É muito fácil para um homem solitário a tanto tempo amar uma jovenzinha bonita como Gina, eu queria que você mostrasse a ele como é ser amado por uma mulher.'

Tonks sorriu sempre a chamavam de menina, agora ao menos alguém a via como o que realmente era, uma mulher adulta.

'Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas a essa hora não tem muito a ser feito.'

'Você me consegue algumas coisinhas de cozinha, eu disse ao meu marido que iria ao mercado.'

'Eu tenho bolachas, só isso porque eu como comidas prontas.'

'Pode ser.'

Molly pegou uns seis pacotes de bolacha e saiu.

A moça ficou pensando, porque esperar agiria agora mesmo.

Tonks aparatou em frente a casa que era da vó de Remo, ela bateu e para sua sorte foi atendida por ele.

'Lupin, Feliz Natal.'- Tonks disse animada.- 'Me convida para entrar?'

'Claro.'

Entrou e sentou no sofá da sala e ele sentou ao lado da moça.

'O que a trás aqui?'

'Ah minha mãe está viajando, me senti só e fiquei sabendo que estavas aqui, daí eu vim te dar um oizinho e um feliz natal, por que não deveria Ter vindo? Você não está sozinho, não é?'

'Não estou sozinho mesmo, estou com minha namorada- ela arregalou os olhos- mas isso não quer dizer que você não é bem vinda.'

'Namorada? Quem é?'

'Gina Weasley?'

'Ah Remo, você poderia Ter uma mulher de verdade e vai ficar saindo com uma menina de fraudas, que feio.'

'Tonks, eu não pedi a tua opinião, Gina é uma linda mulher e é muito madura apesar da idade, eu a amo ela me ama, não tem nada de feio nisso.'

A moça se sentiu mal, mas quando viu Gina no alto da escada não pensou duas vezes, agarrou Remo e lhe deu um beijo, sentando no colo dele para com as pernas trancar os braços do homem impedindo-o de empurra-la.

Gina desceu a escadas e ao ver a cena de seu namorada sentado com Tonks no colo o beijando, deu um grito e começou a chorar instantaneamente, Remo ainda a viu subir correndo as escadas ouvindo a porta bater com força.

Derrubou a mulher em seu colo e foi correndo para as escadas.

'Deixa ela Remo, ela não te ama como eu, está apenas te usando para se impor a família dela.'

'Tonks, é melhor você ir embora, se eu perder a pouca paciência que me resta você está morta. Eu não estou brincado.'

'Você não seria capaz'- ela chegou perto e o tocou, ele se virou a esbofeteando.

'Eu estou avisando Tonks... ...para o seu bem... ...se manda.'

Ela pós a mão no rosto, deu três passos para trás de costas olhando para o Homem na sua frente, era Remo mas não tinha o olhar doce tinha fúria nos olhos.

Tonks foi embora dali, chegou em seu apartamento deitou na cama e chorou, definitivamente perdera Remo para sempre.

Ele subiu as escadas após ver Tonks sair dali. Parou em frente a porta do quarto de hospedes, onde Gina se trancou.

'Gina, abre aporta a gente precisa conversar, isso não foi nada do que você imagina.'

'Eu não imaginei nada, eu vi, sai daqui me deixa em paz.'- O tom de choro dela cortava o coração dele.

'Gina, por Merlin, abre essa porta.'

'Nem se o Merlin estivesse batendo, me deixa em paz.'- ele ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra a porta e se espatifando no chão.

'Se acalma Gina, amanhã a gente conversa então.'

'Não tem nada para falarmos...- ele saiu indo para seu quarto quando a ouviu abrindo a porta e gritando atras dele antes de bate-la novamente- tudo entre nós, acabou.'

A última palavra caiu como uma pedra na cabeça dele, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e o sono não veio durante a noite toda, ele andava até a porta do quarto onde ela estava, ia para a sua cama e acabou abraçado no vestido vermelho que a moça usara na noite anterior e estava jogado ali.

Amanheceu e a moça não saiu do quarto.

'Gina, abre essa porta.' –ela notou que ele chorava mas ela era orgulhosa

'NÃO, me deixa em paz.'

'Por favor, abre a porta.'

'NÃO, ME DEIXA EM PAZ.'

Ele não insistiu, desceu para preparar o café, ela sentiria fome e então seria obrigada a descer, começou a engolir a comida esperando ela e só comendo porque sabia que precisava comer algo. A moça não desceu.

Ele foi bater de novo na porta dela.

'Gina, você não come nada desde ontem a tarde, você não jantou, venha comer algo, você vai ficar doente.'

'TALVEZ SEJA MELHOR FICAR DOENTE E MORRER DE VEZ, SÓ ASSIM VOCÊ FICA COM A TONKS.'

'GINA, ISSO É RÍDICULO, SE EU QUISESSE FICAR COM A TONKS NÃO TINHA FICADO COM VOCÊ.'

Ela não respondeu, estava pensando ele estava certo mas ela não o perdoaria.

A porta abriu ela saiu e nem olhou Remo, desceu com ele logo atras sentou a mesa, comeu.

'Gina aquilo que você viu foi forçado, por favor acredita em mim- ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado dela- você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz?'

'Quanto tempo você está com as duas?'

'Eu nunca estive com as duas, estou com você, a meio ano, o melhor meio ano que já tive. Com ela eu nunca estive e nunca estarei.'

'E nunca estará comigo novamente, eu vou voltar para casa, não me procure.'

'Não faz isso com a gente, por favor. Fica aqui, eu posso explicar...'

'Não fale nada.'

Ele tentou beijá-la, ela desviou o rosto.

'Você não vai me beijar depois de beijar outra.'

Ela subiu pegou a mala que preparou durante a noite e saiu da casa, ele ainda tentou impedi-la mas descobriu que ela já sabia aparatar.

'Gina, querida, o que houve.'- Molly via a filha destruída, o pai olhava a menina com outros olhos.

'MÃE'- ela abraçou a mulher e ficou ali chorando um tempo dizendo 'ele me traia e eu nunca desconfiei'

'Filha, chora que faz bem, vem vamos ao seu quarto.'

Remo subiu ao quarto onde ela dormira, viu um vaso quebrado perto da porta, os presentes que ele deu todos jogados ao chão, foi juntando as coisas e percebeu que faltava algo, algo que ainda brilhava no dedo de Gina, a sua esperança de uma reconciliação, o anel de noivado.


	26. Pases?

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- Que bom que ainda estão ai, bem e não sei se eles vão ficar juntos, depende deles.

Pat- Olá, a Molly realmente foi má, mas nem sempre as pessoas são punidas por seus erros. 

A moça estava em seu quarto chorando quando Molly entrou para conversar.

'Querida, o que aconteceu? Pode me contar, sou sua mãe e vou te entender.'

'Mãe, foi horrível, eu estava descendo do banho quando vi a Tonks sentada no colo dele e eles estavam se beijando.'

'Que horrível, mas o que ele disse?'

A mulher por dentro agradecia Tonks por ser tão rápida e lembraria de mandar um sueter para ela mais tarde.

'Disse que foi forçado, que nunca esteve com as duas que nunca ficaria com Tonks.'

'Forçado, como se força um homem daquele tamanho a fazer algo?'- Molly largou a piadinha sem notar a o marido na porta observando as duas.

'Molly, querida, você não está ajudando, me deixe sozinho com Gina.'

'Mas querido, estou só dizendo que Tonks tem o meu tamanho e eu nunca conseguiria segurar um dedo dele muito menos ele inteiro.'

'Molly, quer fazer o favor de sair.'- o homem estava começando a perder a paciência a Sra. Notando isso saiu e deixou a filha a sós com o pai.

'Querida, você realmente acredita que Remo namorava você e Tonks ao mesmo tempo?'

'Acredito? EU VI.'

'Você viu uma ato, não viu uma relação, eu posso te garantir que ele não ficou com ele uma vez sequer desde que você foi a escola.'

'O Sra. Está defendendo ele, olhe o que ele me fez.'

'Não estou defendendo ele, estou te dizendo o que observei todo esse tempo que vocês estiveram longe um do outro. Gina você não pode julgá-lo nervosa desse jeito, Tonks sempre se atirou para cima dele e nunca conseguiu nada, eu não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse o forçado a alguma coisa.'

'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Que se eu te agarrasse agora você não teria defesa nenhuma, e vice versa, disse que Remo sempre conversou com ela como conversa comigo, de peito aberto mas ele, assim como eu nunca imaginou que algo assim pudesse ocorrer.'

A moça parou para pensar e acabou dando ração ao pai.

'Me escute, querida, pare de chorar, se acalma, quer beber uma poção calmante para te sentires mais tranqüila?'

'Não.'

'Depois eu te digo volte para a Holanda, sente com ele e escute o que ele tem para te falar.'

'Isso, Se humilhe para ele, Gina, tenha amor próprio, se eu fosse você iria agora mesmo para Hogwarts e ficaria com todos os garotos que conseguisse.'

'Molly, isso é conselho que se dá a uma filha, Gina Não escute a sua mãe, ela sempre foi contra essa sua relação e não será nela que você irá encontrar uma opinião boa.'

'Arthur, isso é modo de se referir a mim?'

'Molly, depois s gente conversa. Gina, faz o que o papai disse, viu, não chore mais, vou te contar um segredo.- Ele cochichou no ouvido da filha sem Molly escutar- nenhum homem ou mulher vale uma lágrima, por mais perfeito que seja.'

Ela sorriu para o pai e o viu sair puxando a esposa pelo braço depois disso a porta do quarto do casal fechou e ela não ouviu mais nada.

Olhou o anel, esqueceu de retirá-lo aquela peça lembrava a noite do dia 24, tudo havia saído perfeitamente bem. Então, tomada por um ato impensado ela trocou de roupa e lavou o rosto, retornando logo após para casa de Remo na Holanda.

A sala estava vazia as coisas do café da manhã ainda estavam na mesa, já era quase hora do almoça, mas não tinha nada cozinha, ela subiu bem devagar para não ser notada, caminhou até o quarto onde ficara e encontrou quem desejava ali, sentado na cama com um urso que ela ganhara dele no colo, lagrimas faziam a rota que as mãos dela gostavam de fazer.

Ele olhava com atenção um ponto no chão, nem sentiu ela se aproximar.

'Remo.'- tocou-lhe o ombro e notou o que provocara nele e logo após viu seus olhos brilharem, estava feliz por vê-la ao que parecia.

'Gina, você voltou.'- ele soltou o urso, a ergueu no ar e depois acariciou o rosto dela. -'Pensei que teria que ir a Hogwarts para faze-la me ouvir.'

'Agradeça ao meu pai por eu estar aqui.'

'Certamente, mas venha eu lhe devo explicações, sente aqui.'

'Quero saber tudo, desde que ela entrou nessa casa.'

'Tudo bem, vou começar então dizendo que eu estava arrumando a mesa para o jantar quando ouvia aporta bater, atendi e era Tonks me desejou feliz natal, se convidou para entrar e começou a conversar comigo, dizer que eu deveria namorar com uma mulher e não com uma menininha de fraudas, bem eu gosto das suas fraudinhas- ele sorriu malicioso ela riu também- bem, eu disse o meu velho discurso de não pedi tua opinião, algo que uso muito freqüentemente com ela, e então do nada ela voou para cima de mim, trancou meus braços contra o sofá usando as pernas e me beijou, só consegui me desvencilhar dela quando você gritou e ainda tive que ouvi-la dizer você não me ama tanto quanto ela. Foi isso.'

Gina olhava no fundo dos olhos dele, viu que era verdade a história.

'Ela é que não te ama perto do que eu sinto, ela nunca estaria aqui se fosse ao contrário. Eu me sinto mal, como se deixasse meu amor próprio de lado.'

'Você ouviu o que aconteceu, aquilo não significou nada, nunca significará, os beijos que mexem comigo são os seus, eu quero casar com você, eu te amo, o que você quiser que eu faça para você me perdoar eu faço.'

'Qualquer coisa?'

'Qualquer uma, você manda eu obedeço com prazer.'

'Eu ainda não sei o que quero exatamente, não sei se engulo meu orgulho e fico com você, se fico com meu orgulho e te deixo. Posso ficar aqui, sem nenhum compromisso. Apenas nós dois.'

'Você está pedindo para ficarmos aqui como amigos até o final da semana, é isso?'

'Não estou pedindo para você ficar comigo até o final da semana, depois eu vejo o que faço, estou morrendo de vontade de beijá-lo, mas ainda não sei se engulo meu orgulho ou não.'

Ele a beijou, aceitaria o que estava sendo pedido, queria muito aquela moça e até o final da semana tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ele desceu rápido para preparar o almoço, enquanto ela avisava em casa que ficaria com Remo e pediu ao pai que mandasse suas coisas direto para Hogwarts.

Subiu ver o que tinha de roupas naquela casa que poderia usar, viu alguns presentes de Remo, algumas peças provocativas para usar por baixo de suas roupas, acabou escolhendo um desses conjuntos e o vestido vermelho que usou no Natal, na verdade não havia necessidade de trocar suas vestes, mas ele sentiu desejo por aquelas roupas.

Foi almoçar e após passeou com ele pelo jardim da cabana.

Sentou na beira do riu com Remo do lado, ela notava que o namorado evitou falar sobre o ocorrido ou sobre até onde poderia ir naquela "nova" relação que mantinham. O silêncio foi estabelecido até.

'Gina, você gostou dessas... ...roupas... que eu escolhi para ti?'

'Está falando dos conjuntos de calcinha e sutien?'

'É, eu não entendo muito dessas coisas, eu gosto de olhar não de escolher, mas eu vi na vitrina de uma loja e decidi entrar no fim saí de lá com pelo menos uns 5 conjuntos diferentes.'

Ela riu.

'Eu gostei, toda a moça gosta, porque você não vai querer que eu desfile com elas para você, é isso que você quer?'

'Eu ficaria muito feliz de vê-la vestida com as peças que eu escolhi e...'

'Remo eu disse que a gente ia ficar até eu decidir o que quero.'

'Eu não entendo esse conceito, tenho direito a quê?'

'A isso, me beijar, andar comigo, mas só, cada um dorme no seu quarto, eu não faço amor com você, eu não tomo banho contigo...'

'Vamos namorar como eu namorava quando tinha a tua idade, entendi.'

O homem parecia triste com aquilo, mas reaprenderia a ser um observador que era quando adolescente, lembrava que naquela época ficava horas na beira do lago olhando as meninas por quem era interessado molhares os pés na água e aquilo era incrível para ele, reaprenderia a ser assim.

'Mas te carregar no colo, eu posso fazer isso?'

'Pode.' Ele sorriu.

'E dançar contigo, agarradinho, eu posso?'- o sorriso maroto estava no rosto dele, ela notou que havia ressuscitado Aluado e não sabia o que o maroto pretendia.

'Depende?'

'Do que?'

'Se você deixar o meu ziper fechado, podemos dançar como desejar.'

Ele a carregou para dentro da casa, ligou sua vitrola com uma música bem lenta a e puxou, dançavam enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela, a moça só mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para ele.

Remo olhou o decote dela.

'Você quer continuar?'

'Nós íamos só ficar, lembra?'

Ele abaixou uma alcinha do vestido dela e começou a beijar lhe ombro.

'Aceita o meu carinho, por favor.'– ele pedia com jeitinho, ela fechava os olhos em um consentimento mudo.

'Não'- ela disse como um quase gemido.

Sentiu que devia prosseguir, que ela estava nas mãos dele, Gina era muito teimosa, mas ele aprendeu onde tocá-la para faze-la se derreter como açúcar, mas, não queria apenas que ela consentisse o toque intimo dele, queria vê-la pedir.

Continuou, a virou abraçando-a pelas costas, e foi passando a mão nela, do ventre até o pescoço, enquanto explorava com os lábios a pele da moça. Mas de repente parou, sentou no sofá e ficou admirando sua obra, a moça ofegava, estava com todos os pelos visíveis arrepiados.

'Por que você parou?'- a respiração entrecortada dela revelava desejo.

'Você disse só ficar, eu estou ficando com você mas só vou até onde consigo ser racional, mas um segundo encostado em você e... ...bem... o lobo venceria.'

'Você acha que seu instinto sexual é coisa do lobo? Você culpa o lobo por tudo que lhe tire a razão.'

'Eu sinto o lobo, ele diz para mim sinta o gosto dela, possua-a, faça dela seu território.'

'Território?'

'Lobos são animais extremamente territoriais, eles marcam um local como seu e a sua fêmea deve ficar no território, ela faz parte do território do macho, ela é posse do macho a partir do momento em que ele cruza com ela deixando o cheiro dele nela. Até outro lobo mais jovem, as vezes até filho do macho depois de uma luta põe o macho velho para correr cruza com todas as fêmeas e mata os filhotes pequenos do velho líder, eu sou meio isso ai. Eu sinto esse instinto de "posse sobre a fêmea" que os lobos sentem, quando estou fazendo amor com você'

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

'Você se sente meu dono?'

'Não é bem isso, eu sinto que você é minha e só minha, que ninguém mais te toca nem como eu e muito menos onde eu toco. Não é nada machista, não vou te prender em casa para sempre por isso. Você não sentiu-se roubada quando...'- ele calou foi dar um exemplo e citou algo que queria fazer ela esquecer.

'Senti, como se ela roubasse o que é meu.'

'Viu, em nós lobos isso é ainda mais forte.'

'Você não é um lobo.'

'Ele vive em mim, eu o sinto as vezes mas é mais forte quando estou perto de você, sabe ele agora me diz que devo arrancar esse vestido de você e eu digo, não, eu prometi que seria só ficar para ela.'

'Você tem dupla personalidade.'

'Não, tenho instinto, de 3 seres distintos.'

'E quais seriam esses instintos?'

Remo viu nela o mesmo jogo de sedução da primeira vez que ele jogaram, a malícia tomava conta dela.

'O homem quer leva-la para o quarto, aproveitar cada peça de roupa tirada sua para beijar a carne encoberta e depois passar a tarde fazendo amor com você. O lobo quer arrancar essas roupas agora e fazer sexo com você a tarde toda, Remo Lupin quer continuar o teu plano de só ficarmos.'

'Mas Remo não é um homem lobo? Deveria Ter algo meio dúbio e não 3 coisas bens diferentes.'

'Acontece que sou racional, nessas horas nem homens e nem lobos o são. Mas se você quiser que eu siga um dos instintos animais do qual sou possuído, escolha.'- os olhos dele brilharam os dela também.

'Escolho Remo Lupin, fique ai, eu vou tomar uma ducha, gelada, e depois agente conversa.'

'Ok.'

Ela estava na ducha quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e fechar, mas não deu bola, nada a perturbou em seu banho.

Mas quando saiu do banheiro da suite viu Remo sentado na cama.

'Eu não disse para ficar lá?'

'Disse, mas tem um pequeno problema que eu esqueci de mencionar.'

'Qual?'

'Recém passamos pela lua cheia.'

'E daí?'- ele se aproximou perigosamente, a puxou, arrancando a toalha dela e lhe beijando a nuca enquanto suas mãos exploravam o resto.

'E daí, que o lobo ainda está forte em mim. E isso deixa Remo fraco, não dá para segurar Virgínia Weasley Lupin.'- ele disse acentuando o primeiro e último nome mencionado.

'Você não prefere só Gina Lupin?'

Não se ouviu nenhuma resposta, só uma pergunta.

'Estou perdoado?'

'Depende, se você meu caro Lupin Lupino me realizar como o Lupin Sapiens faz, eu te perdôo até do que você não fez.'


	27. passes 2

MiMi- muito obrigada, realmente espero que minha inspiração continue assim, fico feliz que tenha gostado de minhas outras fic's.

Esse capitulo vai ser mais curto.

Após uma tarde cansativa Gina se estava na banheira pensando.

"Será que foi tudo muito rápido, será que eu não devia Ter me dado mais valor?"

O homem que a fazia refletir estava na porta olhando sua parceira que parecia descansada.

'Amor, você gosta tanto dessa banheira a ponto de ficar horas dentro dela, várias vezes por dia?'

'Eu tenho uma relação engraçada com a água parece um mundo particular era onde eu me escondia quando Sr Riddle tomava minha mente, era engraçado, ele me respeitava quando eu estava no banho então eu ficava horas e horas tomando banho.'

'Quando eu era pequeno e ficava as férias aqui, também gostava dessa banheira,- ele se ajoelhou na borda e ficou brincando com a espuma enquanto falava com a moça.- principalmente quando tinha recém passado pela lua cheia, parecia que a dor da transformação passava.'

'É relaxante, eu pensava em nós agora mesmo.'

'E o que seria?'

'Me sinto uma vadia, sem nenhum amor próprio. Pense bem, eu vi o que você já sabe no Natal e assim do nada decido voltar aqui e acabo deixando meu instinto falar mais alto, meu amor vencer minha própria dignidade. Você não me perdoaria.'

'Não sei, só vivendo para saber, mas não fique se julgando. Cada um age do modo que acha certo. Nosso amor é muito maior que o sentimento contrário da sua mãe, que Tonks, que a distância, até mesmo maior que o ciúme que eu sinto ao pensar nos garotos perto de você e das moças que você deve achar que freqüentam a loja de logros.'

'Como você sabe que eu acho que mulheres freqüentam a loja?'

'Seus irmãos leram seu diário e me contaram.'

'Mas te falaram também que saiu um top 10 de lojas mais freqüentadas por garotas e as gemealidades estão em 2o lugar.'

'Sério, eu não sabia. Vou buscar a Teenwitch depois que sair daqui e te mostro uma coisa que me deixou com muito ciúme, estava a ponto de ir até a loja matar alguém.'

'Nossa. Termina logo esse banho que quero ler esse artigo.'

A moça terminou seu banho, secou-se e foi ao quarto com Remo logo atras depois e vestida, retirou de uma gaveta a revista.

'Ainda bem que eu esqueci de levá-la para casa senão você teria que esperar eu voltar a Hogwarts para pegá-la.'

Remo ficou olhando a capa tinha uma bruxa da banda as esquisitonas falando sobre como conquistar um namorado.

Abriu e começou a folhear se sentindo um estranho no ninho, aquele mundo feminino Teen não entrava na cabeça do homem, nunca entrou nem quando ele era um adolescente então viu um top dez de lojas. Remo viu era uma reportagem cada loja ocupava uma página com fotos da fachada e começou a ler com calma a reportagem.

**__**

Esse é o top dez das lojas a mais freqüentadas por garotas de várias classes nesse último mês.

O 10º lugar vai para a loja de bijuterias "a linda maga" essa loja desceu duas posições esse mês devido ao preço de suas pesas Ter aumentado muito, comparando as semi-jóias de alinda maga com jóias reais o que afastou muitas de suas clientes.

Como vocês podem ver nas fotos a loja não anda tão cheia como já foi, vamos se tocar que semi-jóias não devem ser tão caras não importa quem é o desenhista dos modelos.

O 9º lugar é para a já tradicional "Dedosdemel", Hogsmeade é dona da mais sensacional loja de doces de todo Reino Unido, receitas exclusivas, saborosas e para todos os paladares e bolsos fazem da loja um paraíso para as viciadas em doces.

Pela fotos você podem ver a variedade de delicias que são encontradas no local.

Mas vamos com muita calma, doces engordam.

O 8º lugar é para a loja "Bruxa moderna veste"

Subindo duas posições com sua nova coleção moderna e ousada, as roupas ficaram realmente encantadoras dando uma nova cara a geração mini saia, encolhendo as roupas e alargando os buracos, o novo conceito de roupas tornou essa uma das lojas mais freqüentadas entre as meninas.

Vamos nos esbaldar com a moda ao alcance de nossos poucos galões.

O 7º lugar pertence a "Madame Malkin roupas para todas as ocasiões" que apesar de estar um pouco caidinha em termos de moda ainda revela classe e sofisticação a quem tem como pagar.

Vejam as fotos da nova coleção e tirem suas conclusões.

O 6º lugar é da joalheria "Flor de Lótus"

Apesar de nem todos poderem se exibir com uma pesa dessa loja, ela é muito freqüentada pelas moças de bom gosto. Com seus artigos delicados e ao mesmo tempo sexys ela conquista o coração de garotas em todas as épocas do ano.

Atenção rapazes, se você realmente querem conquistar uma moça e tenham 15 galões no bolso, que tal esse relógio belíssimo em diamantes e ouro branco.

O 5º lugar é a "Sorveteria delicia gelada"

Hum! Sorvete sempre uma boa opção de pausa nas compras e no beco diagonal essa nova sorveteria é o point muita paquera e sorvetes deliciosos mais de 100 sabores dessa maravilha.

O 4º lugar é para a livraria e papelaria "Floreios e Borrões"

Não, não pensem que estamos ficando mais leitoras não, a Floreios e borrões está simplesmente investindo no que nós gostamos, escritores lindo dando autógrafos. Primeiro foi Lockhart, que apesar de estar em St Magus ainda tem muitas fãs devido a seu carisma e a sua beleza, depois veio Crabs que até hoje sempre que lança um livro vai até a livraria desfilar seus 6'5 de charme e perfeição. A livraria aposta em eventos como chás, palestras e tem uma revistaria enorme.

O 3º lugar é para a loja de colecionáveis "Beleza a mesa"

Apesar de a muito não trabalhar com coleções e sim com lindas porcelanas essa loja é muito, mas muito mesmo, visitadas pelas leitoras românticas, afinal todas nós desejamos casar com um lindo homem e Ter uma escultura de golfinhos na mesa de centro de sala.

Olhem as belas peças do lugar e me digam se não são tudo que nós desejamos em enfeites para todos os lugares.

O 2º lugar é uma surpresa para mim, é a loja de logros e travessuras "Gemealidades Weasley"

O que posso dizer dessa loja de logros, que é muito freqüentada pelas garotas, sim, posso dizer que bombas de bosta são legais, posso dizer isso mas acima de tudo, desde que os Gêmeos donos da loja deixaram-na com um único vendedor ando recebendo muitos pedidos das leitoras para ver a tal loja e quando chego lá dou de cara com um lindo vendedor simpaticíssimo chamado RJ Lupin, certamente nenhuma das inúmeras moças que comprou algo nessa loja( eu me incluo) pretende usar seu logro mas só ouvir o fofíssimo vendedor nos dirigir a palavra vale gastar alguma coisa lá.

Vejam as fotos do local e principalmente prestem atenção no que as atenderá lá e bem, que vivam os logros. ...

Remo nem terminou de ler a reportagem, olhou Gina vermelhissimo.

'O que foi?'

'Eu não sabia que publicavam fotos da loja sem permissão dos donos.'

'Ah os gêmeos deixaram, só não te contaram, eles me deram a revista, ou você acha que eu leio isso, olha a linguagem é perua demais.'

'Eu achei algo estranho para você ler mesmo, e agora o que eu faço?'

'Como assim?'

'Como vou encarar as minhas clientes sem saber se elas estão lá para ver os produtos ou o vendedor.'

'Seja natural, simpático e venda bastante só assim quem sabe você ganha mais aumento pelo número de vendas ter aumentado tanto devido a bem...'

'O que, devido ao que?'

A moça ficou olhando o namorado de cima a baixo deu a volta por ele olhando cada centímetro.

'Bem o que?'

'Bem, você é o máximo. Mas é meu, e eu mordo alguém que tocar em você e mais estou devendo uma mordida na Tonks, vou arrancar aquele nariz dela de um modo que nem sendo metamorfamaga ela possa se arrumar.'

'Ei ruivinha, te juro que se um dia você for trabalhar lá comigo, vai sair na revista masculina como a mais linda vendedora de logros.'

'Prefiro deixar essa peruas babando por você daí eu digo ele é meu. E eu nem precisei comprar nada.'

'Não seja por isso, eu tenho um catalogo completo de todos os nossos logros, sempre terá um útil a srta...'

Remo começou a falar com ela como se fosse um cliente e saiu voltando rápido com um catalogo dizendo.

'Eu estava organizando esse catalogo, ainda não está pronto mas dá para Ter uma idéia da variedade...'

'Ei, você está tentando me vender algo?'

'Estou.'

Os dois riram, Remo fechou o catalogo.

'E você foi a primeira que não comprou nada.'

'Ei, quero aquela bomba, a número 4.'

Ele sorriu.

'Como quiser fez uma ótima escolha, as bombas do silencio são muito úteis para aulas chatas, inodoras e não emitem nenhum barulho ao explodirem, apenas causam um desconforto na garganta de quem você quer silenciar, mas não funcionam em fantasmas, ainda.'

'Será que tenho alguma chance com o vendedor, talvez depois do expediente queira dar uma voltinha?'

'Srta sou profissional. Mas quem sabe fim de semana?'


	28. Volta a escola

MiMi- Que bom que gostaste da reportagem, realmente o Remo é o máximo mas num ponto não concordo contigo, ele não é um gato, ele é um lobo hahahahahahahahahaha!

'E sua namorada?'

'O que tem ela, acho que não vai ligar se eu levar uma linda ruivinha dar um passeio. Ou vai?'

'Depende você tem segundas intenções?'

'Eu tenho 10as intenções.'

'Ah então ela não vai ligar, desde que seja comigo, com qualquer outra ela liga.'

'Mas eu não pretendia ninguém mais srta, quer que eu embrulhe a bomba para presente?'

'Não precisa, então como se sente sabendo que é o garanhão dos logros?'

'Sinceramente.'- ele saiu do jogo dela

'Sim, fale, meu amor.'

'Me incomoda. Não sou tudo isso que ela diz na revista.'

'É que ela não te viu sem roupa.'

'Porque você diz isso sou igual a qualquer outro, se bem que tenho cicatrizes de mais. Mas isso bem, é de brigas com outros lobisomens e...'

'São um charme a mais. Gosto de cada uma delas. Mas a parte do seu corpo que eu mais gosto é mais para baixo.'

Ele arregalou os olhos.

'Ei, estou falando do seu bumbum, já pensou besteira.'

Ele fazia um não com a cabeça.

'Se ela visse você de costas só de cueca você teria duas páginas na revista só para você todo o mês.'

'Ah é, deixa eu ver você tem seios lindos, com um decote então fica demais e mais falando em decotes, fiquei sabendo que o seu decote era enorme no baile, posso saber por quê?'

'Pode, porque era para você ser meu par só fui com Harry por causa da maldita lua.'

'Ah menos mal.'

'Qual é Remo, lobos não tem chifres.'

Ele riu da piada.

A semana deles foi normal, sem nenhuma Tonks, sem os pais de Gina, só os dois como se um fosse para guerra.

Ao retornar a escola, Hermione queria saber tudo e ouviu um relato detalhado de cada ação do casal.

' Gina, eu não teria perdoado.'

'Você namora o Snape, não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas.'

'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Que ninguém além de você quer beijá-lo.'

As duas seguiram nessa discussão por pelo menos uma hora até que...

'Ei vocês duas, o salão todo está ouvindo o papo de vocês e sinceramente não gosto de ouvir discussões quando como.'- era Snape tentando ser indiferente com Hermione.

'Desculpe professor'- Mione baixou a cabeça.

Quando ele voltou a mesa dos professores Gina tirou um sarro.

'Isso que ele te ama.'

'Você nunca ouviu falar em manter as aparências?'

Gina levantou tirou a língua para a amiga e saiu para o dormitório. Mione ficou rindo.

Aquela semana foi normal demais para o gosto de Gina, cartas apaixonadas entrando e saindo de seu quarto, aulas chatas e legais. Tudo na mais absoluta normalidade se não fosse por uma visita.


	29. Se arrependimento matasse

O capitulo anterior foi curto porque era só não quis misturar os assuntos.

Se arrependimento matasse...

'Gina, você tem visita, estão te esperando lá na entrada da escola.'

'Quem é, Mione?'

'Advinha?'

Gina sorriu e saiu correndo esperando Remo, Hermione ia dizer um nome mas não teve chance.

Quando a ruivinha chegou na porta de Hogwarts tomou um susto ao ver os cabelos pink de Tonks.

'Tonks' ela partiu para cima da moça a derrubando no chão e lhe tentando arrancar os cabelos.

'Pára, pára, eu quero me redimir, por favor me escute.'

Gina parou, olhou a mulher com ódio.

'Fala logo que não tenho tempo para perder contigo.'

'Eu fiquei sabendo do namoro de vocês e fiquei com raiva, ele nunca me deu bola, então eu segui um impulso, me envergonho muito do que fiz, queria te pedir desculpas, espero que vocês estejam bem...

'Estamos muito bem, vagabundas não vão me separar dele.'

'Só não te dou o que você merece garotinha porque sei que o que fiz foi errado. Senão você não teria mais nenhum fio ruivo nessa sua cabeça.'

Gina olhou com desdém.

'Quem te falou da minha relação com Remo?'

'Ah encontrei sua mãe no mercado, perguntei de você, do Ron, dos Gêmeos como sempre faço e ela disse que você estava na Holanda com Remo que namoravam e eu fiquei com raiva, me perdoe por isso.'

'Desculpar vai, perdoar nunca.'

'Bem, eu não posso fazer nada não é, então te digo só que fui eu que forcei o que você viu que Remo é fiel como um cão e que eu espero sinceramente que você o faça feliz, eu amo ele a tempo e agora eu percebo que... que vê-lo feliz mesmo sem mim é o que ele merece.'

Tonks tinha lagrimas nos olhos Gina tinha fúria reprimida.

'Era isso que você queria comigo?'

'Sim.'

A moça virou as costas e entrou na escola deixando a mulher sozinha.

Ao entrar na Grifinória ela fez duas coisas, primeira contou a Hermione tudo que aconteceu, Segunda escreveu a mãe.

"Mãe,

Espero que essa carta te encontre bem.

Tonks esteve aqui e me contou que ficou sabendo de meu namoro atraves da Sra., disse que a encontrou no mercado e a Sra. Comentou, quero lhe dizer que isso me deixou muito feliz

Saber que não sente vergonha do meu namoro e até fala dele com os que considera amigos, mesmo que Tonks tenha agido mal graças a essa informação eu quero dizer que amo a você, mãe.

Tenho sorte por tê-la como mãe e amiga.

Gina"


	30. Conversas

Remo olhava a casa onde passara bons e maus bocados ao lado da amada, como ela conseguia ser tão intrigante. Ela primeiro fazia uma coisa, depois ela voltava mas ele sabia como fazer a moça se derreter e usava esse seu conhecimento para conseguir de sua amada o que sabia que ela queria dar.

Alguém bateu a porta da casa, ele olhou para a porta não esperava visitas, numa fresta da janela e viu Tonks, pensou rápido, não atenderia de jeito nenhum. A moça não entraria naquela casa nem sob decisão judicial.

'Remo, eu sei que você está em casa, me atende.'

Remo não atendeu, ficou parado do outro lado da porta olhando para o nada. Nem se mexeu.

'Por favor, eu não vou fazer nada.'- ele decidiu responder.

'Não vou abrir Tonks, não adianta você insistir, eu perdi a confiança em você.'

'Pode confiar, não vou tentar nada.'

'Eu sei que você não vai tentar nada, porque você não vai entrar. Se quer falar comigo, abro a janela e a gente fala assim, você ai fora eu aqui dentro.'

'Então tá bom.'

Ao abrir a janela viu a moça e uma raiva começou a surgir dentro dele.

'Eu queria conversar com você sério, te contar coisas que não contei para a Gina, eu estive hoje com ela, mas antes quero te pedir desculpas.'

'O que você quer me contar?'

'Me desculpa?'

'Desculpo, voltei as boas com Gina é isso que importa.'

'Ok, quem pediu que eu fizesse algo porque Gina não te amava, só queria desafiar os pais, foi a mãe dela, eu fiquei com raiva do que ela disse e decidi dar um fim nessa relação logo, por isso forcei essa coisa toda. Não tinha a intenção de fazer ninguém sofrer, pode apostar, eu não contei isso para fazer fofoca, só contei para que você saiba que pode continuar me tendo como amiga. Espero que tu não contes isso a Gina, poderia acabar...'

'Eu sei, nunca faria nada para colocar Gina contra a mãe. Foi só isso que você veio fazer aqui?'

'Não, na verdade eu estava esperando um convite para um chá com os bolinhos maravilhosos que você faz, mas não vai rolar certo?'

'Certo, mas eu agradeço por Ter me contado isso. Agora tenha uma boa tarde.'

'Você também.'

Remo fechou a janela se dirigiu ao quarto onde colocou a melhor roupa que tinha e aparatou para frente da toca.

Bateu e foi recebido com surpresa por Molly.

'Oi Molly, a Sra. Está sozinha em casa?'

'Sim, por quê?'

'Gostaria de conversar com a Sra., se não for incomodo, tem que ser só entre nós dois, gostaria que fosse agora.'

'Claro, entre?'- ela olhou desconfiada enquanto ele sentava na frente dela na sala de visitas.- 'Então que assunto é esse?'

'Simples, a Sra. É contra o meu namoro com Gina desde o início, eu sei disso. Mas o que a Sra. fez Tonks fazer foi cruel demais.'

'E você não acha cruel uma moça linda que tinha tudo para casar com um garoto recém formado e construir uma vida brilhante ficar com um homem com idade para ser pai dela, que não tem nem como pagar uma bala quando lhe der um desejo por uma.'

'Eu entendo a Sra., mas as coisas não são como nós decidimos, Molly, você pensa mesmo que eu comecei essa relação de caso pensado?'

'Sei que não, mas deverias Ter te controlado.'

'Não consegui, foi muito mais forte do que eu podia Ter imaginado, pretendo casar com Gina e por isso estou aqui porque quero ficar em paz com todos.'

Molly olhava para o chão pensava se não era mais fácil simplesmente aceitar a tal relação, mas não, sua filha poderia ser o que quisesse, mas esposa de um lobisomem não era o destino sonhado pela mãe.

'Entendo, vou precisar de um tempo para isso, por favor me deixe digerir as coisas, eu falei para Tonks que Gina só estava contigo para me alfinetar, mas eu notei o extremo amor dela por ti quando ela veio chateada, me cortou o coração.

Nisso uma coruja entrou pela janela, parou em frente a Sra. Weasley, ela pegou a carta e pediu um segundo para ver o que era.

"Mãe,

Espero que essa carta te encontre bem.

Tonks esteve aqui e me contou que ficou sabendo de meu namoro através da Sra., disse que a encontrou no mercado e a Sra. Comentou, quero lhe dizer que isso me deixou muito feliz

Saber que não sente vergonha do meu namoro e até fala dele com os que considera amigos, mesmo que Tonks tenha agido mal graças a essa informação eu quero dizer que amo a você, mãe.

Tenho sorte por tê-la como mãe e amiga.

Gina"

Molly terminou de ler a carta, olhou Remo, ele até que era bonito, ela sorriu do próprio pensamento.

'Ok.'

'Como?- Remo não entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

'OK. Eu aceito você e a Gina, eu aceito tudo na boa, só não quero casamento agora, é a família da noiva que paga e nós não temos dinheiro, então casar só depois da formatura e quem sabe até da faculdade dela.'

'Tudo bem.'

Ele desconfiou da atitude dela, mas quando olhou a mesa e reconheceu a letra da amada entendia que dois baques sentimentais tinham afetado Molly Weasley e abençoava Gina por Ter escrito a mãe tão providencialmente.

Molly não entendia que espécie de química rolava naquele casal estranho, mas por hora ficaria quieta antes que Remo abrisse a boca perto de Arthur e ela viesse a se incomodar.

Gente, fiquei sem pc muito tempo por isso não dei sinal de vida.

Olha só, Não vou poder agradecer comentários porque como peguei um vírus que destruiu meu HD perdi tudo que tinha por isso que para escrever a fic tive que baixa-la toda da net e ler primeiro.

Olha só, eu estou procurando desesperadamente figuras de Hp desenho, HP1 e HP2 se alguém tiver, por favor entre em contato comigo. Pode ser escaneadas em cd, via e-mail ou ainda em diskete.

É que eu não completei meus álbuns e a editora não tem mais nada de figuras.

Meu endereço para quem quiser me achar susana. snape arroba Internet Generator. COMercio. Brasil( só tirar as letras minúsculas, espaços e substituir a palavra pelo simbolo.)


	31. A reabertura da sensacional Gemialidades...

É pelo visto ninguém mais lê essa fic, afinal não recebi nenhum "oi".

A reabertura da sensacional Gemialidades Weasley.

Naquele dia após receber os livros de contas do novo ano, foi abrir a loja.

Era notável o sucesso que estava fazendo a reportagem sobre "ele". Todas as meninas que entravam ficavam olhando para elas, as mais velhas pareciam encantadas. Levou umas cinco cantadas, dois convites para programas pós expediente e mais alguns pedidos de namoro ou até casamento durante o dia. Isso o deixava muito envergonhado mas acabou tendo uma idéia, escreveu um pedido a Gina.

"Gina,

Estou morrendo de saudades suas, me avise assim que souberes de um baile ou passeio a Hogsmeade, torcerei para não ser nada mais na lua cheia.

Mas bem, quero te pedir uma coisa muito importante, quero uma foto tua, você tem uma para me mandar? Quando a gente se ver de novo, quero tirar uma foto da gente junto para colocar aqui, eu não agüento mais os convites para sair, namorar, e tu acredita que fui pedido em casamento. Obviamente eu recuso todas as investidas das leitoras da teenwitch ou de qualquer outra mulher que apareça por lá. Porém é melhor garantir, quem sabe eu não passo mais por essas investidas se tiver algo lá que me ligue a alguma mulher e que essa mulher seja você, minha querida.

Com amor

Remo."

Ele olhou para a faixada da loja, não estava muito animado para abri-la, queria muito poder ir a Hogwarts mas não, relação com Gina, só via carta.

Abriu a loja, entrou e virou a placa que declarava a loja fechada para aberto.

Logo entraram garotinhos com suas mães, eles olhavam de um canto a outro da loja e sempre compravam algo.

Entravam um que outro pedido da escola, a loja havia ficado famosa, pois as vezes chegavam pedidos de catálogos de fora do Reino Unido, alguns pedidos semanas depois, a rotina da loja era sempre a mesma, porém teve um dia muito diferente, foi engraçado.

Durante a manhã, não aconteceu nada de especial, a loja nunca ficava vazia, então entrou uma mulher, Remo olhou a mulher, não porque ela era morena de olhos azuis, pele branquíssima, formas sensuais e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, mas porque ela aparentava Ter trinta e pouco anos e estava sozinha, nunca tivera uma cliente dessa idade, mulheres assim sempre entravam acompanhadas de crianças, mesmo que o objetivo dela fosse dar uma olhada nele o que era notado de cara pelo lindo atendente, aquela mulher era incomum.

Ela olhou para a loja toda, olhou Remo de cima a baixo e depois começou a olhar as estantes. Olhava atentamente cada um dos artigos da loja ficava prestando atenção se a loja estava vazia, mas a loja nunca ficava sozinha então ela começou a juntar umas coisinhas fingindo interesse nos artigos escolhidos, foi quando olhou no relógio e viu que a hora do almoço estava perto que ela decidiu "dar o bote". Chegou próxima ao balcão. Viu uma foto de uma moça ruiva muito bonita dizendo "Com muito amor, Gina Weasley Lupin".

Entregou o que havia juntado a Remo e disse:

'Posso deixar aqui enquanto olho aquela prateleira?'

'Claro'- Remo respondeu prontamente. Já estava ficando desconfiado da moça.

Ela olhou a prateleira em questão para matar o tempo enquanto um garoto juntava coisas e saia, Remo foi a porta e virou a placa na porta para hora do almoço e ficou esperando a mulher sair.

'Srta, já está na hora de fecharmos para o almoço.'- ele disse tentando apressar a estranha mulher.

Ela olhou a porta viu o que queria, a loja estava fechada.

'Desculpe faze-lo esperar tanto.'- ela disse voltando da prateleira com algumas coisinhas.

'Tudo bem, é isso então, deseja mais alguma coisa?'- ela olhou ele, olhou as coisas no balcão.

'Bem, na verdade sim, eu gostaria de falar com você, mas tem que ser em particular.'

'Eu tenho noiva...'

'Ela é linda, é essa ruiva, certo? Mas não é isso que tenho para te dizer.'

'Se queres algo em particular é só falar porque só estamos nós aqui.'- ele não queria nem saber de sair daquela loja com ela.

'Certo, eu sou de um lugar chamado "Vila dos lobos", somos todos os moradores de lá, bem... você sabe... como você.'

'Você é um lobisomen?'- ele estava espantado.

'Sim, nata, minha mãe é filha de uma familia tradicional de lá, meu pai foi transformado e passou a viver lá.'

'E o que é isso agora? O que você faz aqui? Eu não sabia dessa vila e como vocês me descobriram?'

'Calma, eu te conto tudo, mas agora estou com fome, venha almoçar comigo, eu pago viu?'

'Não, obrigado, eu vou almoçar aqui, sempre faço isso.'

'Tudo bem, escute bem, o ministério está caçando nossa raça, venho pedir que tu te una aos teus iguais, muitos dos nossos sumiram você pode ser o próximo.'

'Isso me soa como uma ameaça?'- Remo estava olhando a mulher.

'Não,- ela se aproximava da porta, parou e olhou para ele- estou só te avisando, o ministério nos cadastrou para agora dar um fim na gente. Peça para a menina se cuidar.'

Naquele momento a foto de Gina olhou para a namorado e jogou um beijo, Remo olhou Gina com medo, o que aqueles malucos fariam com sua amada?


	32. A vila dos lobos

A Vila dos Lobos

Depois do almoço, Remo não prestou mais atenção nos clientes, nas cantadas, convites e etc, ele pensava em Gina e na tal Vila dos lobos. Nunca em toda a sua vida ouvira falar naquela maldita vila, mas se eles fizessem mal a sua ruivinha destruiria a todos, Remo tinha medo de seu próprio pensamento mas não conseguia se controlar.

Logo ele escreveu a Gina e ao Sr Weasley, certamente ele como um funcionário do ministério saberia sobre a real situação da tal caça aos lobisomens e também sobre a tal vila.

Recebeu ainda naquela noite uma carta expressando preocupação de Gina e uma coisa muito interessante do Sr Weasley.

"Lupin,

Como andam as coisas por ai, eu espero que bem, me informei aqui no ministério e realmente tem uma espécie de grupo de extermínio aos lobisomens agindo, mas não é nada daqui, são comensais e mais alguns ex auror's e etc que se juntaram para limpar o mundo dos lobisomens, nós do ministério já estamos investigando e logo, logo esses loucos estarão presos.

Sobre a "Vila dos Lobos", na verdade todo mundo acha que é lenda a tal cidade, eu nunca acreditei nela, me perecia uma utopia como os trouxas dizem, um conto de fadas, mas se você disse que foi praticamente convidado a ir até a tal vila, então não sei, dizem que ela é protegida magicamente, que só Licantropos a vêem, a não ser que uma pessoa que é lobisomem leve alguém a quem ama profundamente, essa pessoa também verá o lugar.

Nunca se teve a localização de tal comunidade, mas eu fiz uma busca aqui no nosso cadastro de criaturas mágicas e vi que tem uma população digna de uma cidade na região onde é a chamada Irlanda do norte, então deve ser por lá.

Mas, fique calmo, Gina está em baixo das barbas de Dumbledore e mais nas férias ela pode vir aqui para a Toca.

Se cuida,

Weasley." 

Remo não sabia porque mas a carta de Arthur não o deixava feliz, afinal ele lembrava que foi em uma viagem para Londonderry que aconteceu o seu "acidente" que o condenou a uma vida de dor cuidando sempre a lua.

Então sua licantropia poderia Ter algo a ver com a tal Vila dos Lobos, mas duas, apenas duas perguntas, primeira como ele conseguiria encontrar dentro de um país considerávelmente grande uma cidade mágica que em se sabia se existia? Segundo porque ele estava preocupado com isso?

Será que era porque Remo sentia que Gina poderia estar em perigo ou ainda porque a própria curiosidade sobre sua origem lupina mas a mulher era realmente um mistério, porque ela o procurara?

Depois de tantas perguntas internas ele nem se deu conta que a loja ficou aberta naquele dia até a meia noite, os clientes agradeceram, mas o corpo do homem não.

Fechou a loja finalmente e foi para o lugar que por hora ele chamava de casa. Pegou um mapa e marcou a cidade de sua desgraça, ficou olhando, se procurasse a tal vila dos lobos, o que o esperaria por lá.

A coruja de Hogwarts estava parada na janela dando bicadas incessantes mas não foi ouvida, apenas conseguiu entrar porque Remo foi fazer devaneios olhando a lua, só então viu uma cartinha com o cheiro de Gina, bem perto do seu nariz.

"Amorzinho,

Vai ter visita a Hogsmeade em um mês eu olhei, vai ser lua minguante, pena porque você vai estar muito cansado, mas a gente vai poder se ver. Isso não é ótimo?

Me diz logo o que pretendes fazer,

Gina."

Remo sorriu, sabia que com esses malucos soltos seria muito arriscado chegar perto de Gina fora dos portões da escola mas quem disse que ele não iria, marcou em seu calendário e ficou sorrindo feito um bobo perante a data marcada para ver sua amada.

Bru Black – valeu por gostar da fic, e pelo comentário, foi o único que recebi nesse capitulo.


	33. O dia fatidico

Prixie- Oi, eu fico feliz que tenha passado a gostar da fic, espero que continues a gostar.

O dia fatídico

O tempo foi passando e Remo contava já as horas para ver Gina, notava que sempre era seguido, na lua cheia teve uma briga feia com outro lobisomem, uma peleja que lhe rendeu alguns cortes profundos mas naquele dia levantou antes das cinco da manhã, iria a Hogsmeade, combinou com Molly para que ela ficasse na loja em seu lugar, não seria a primeira vez e como a Sra. estava precisando de dinheiro ficou feliz por Ter sido lembrada.

Remo levantou eram exatamente quatro e quinze da manhã e colocou a melhor roupa que tinha, ficou andando de um lado a outro de seu quarto e então decidiu sair. Conseguiu um portal para Hogsmeade e chegou muito cedo a cidade magica, mas sentia-se agoniado, como se sempre tivesse algo ou alguém o seguindo.

Ele sentou em uma pedra e ficou esperando Gina como da outra vez desceu correndo da primeira carruagem e se agarrou no namorado.

'Oi amor, eu estava morrendo de saudade.'

'Eu também, vem vamos dar uma volta.'- ele disse a puxando.

'Para a caverna?'- ela sorriu marotamente.

'Mesmo morrendo de vontade, acho melhor hoje não, ainda estou cansado.'

'Tá. Para onde vamos.'

'Três vassouras, ou prefere ir a Dedos de mel.'

'Não quer ir no concorrente dar uma olhada?'

'Não Gina, seus irmãos é que devem ir lá eu não, sou um simples vendedor.'

O casal saiu rindo, apesar de adorar estar ali, Remo tinha uma sensação estranha.

Ele abraçou a moça que não estranhou o ato até gostou.

Chegaram ao três vassouras e lá ficaram um tempo conversando, até que Gina falou:

'Amor, já volto.'

'Onde vais?'- ele parecia preocupado, finalmente Gina notou algo estranho no homem.

'No banheiro, calma amor, você-sabe-quem não vai me pegar.'- ela brincou .

'Eu sei, volta logo que eu já to com saudade.'

Ela atirou um beijo e entrou no banheiro.

Usou o toalete normalmente mas quando saiu e foi se olhar no espelho viu uma mulher parada a olhando. Era uma morena de olhos azuis muito bonita e com um corpo muito bem feito, ficou olhando Gina com muito interesse, a menina até pensou em dizer que curtia mesmo era homem, mas sua vermelhidão não deixou que ela nem olhasse a moça.

'Olha só, Gina é esse o seu nome(?), não to querendo o que você está pensando não.'

'Como você sabe o meu nome?'

'Não é da sua conta, você vai me acompanhar agora.'

A menina foi sacar a sua varinha mas a morena era rápida e em dois toque Gina estava sem varinha e desacordada. A mulher retirou a capa de Gina e a retirou do três vassouras dizendo a que a moça havia bebido demais e como não se podia ver o rosto dela a taberneira acreditou e ajudou a retirar a bêbada pela porta dos fundos afinal uma bêbada sendo carregada pela porta da frente poderia dar uma péssima imagem do estabelecimento tão freqüentado pelos alunos.

Remo começou a estranhar a demora de Gina, levantou e foi até a porta do sanitário feminino e bateu lá. Uma moça saiu e olhou para ele.

'Ei moço, isso é um banheiro as salas privativas são ali'- apontando para o outro lado.

'Eu sei, mas quero saber porque minha namorada está demorando.'

'Como ela chama?'

'Gina.'

'Vou ver.'

A mocinha entrou no banheiro e ele a ouvir chamar umas três vezes e depois ela saiu.

'Não tem ninguém aqui dentro não. Vai ver ela foi para a mesa.'

Remo olhou a mesa onde eles estavam, e a viu vazia. Olhou o banheiro, empurrou a porta e viu que ele estava aparentemente vazio.

Pagou a conta e saiu do bar. Procurou nos arredores, não a viu em lugar algum, começou a se preocupar, encontrou Harry, perguntou por Gina mas o garoto não tinha visto ninguém, parou mais algumas pessoas mas parecia que ela havia sido tragada pela terra.

Sentou no lugar onde estavam as carruagens e ficou esperando todos os alunos voltarem, mas Gina não apareceu, já estava anoitecendo e a moça não aparecia.

Então ele recebeu um pergaminho com uma mensagem que o assustou.

"Gina te espera na Vila dos Lobos."

Remo amassou o pergaminho, agora aquela morena estava declarando guerra.

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar no que faria viu dois homens se aproximarem e de surpresa os estuporaram.

Agora sim a guerra estava declarada.


	34. Onde estou?

Gau Malfoy- O final taí, crime nada, crime sou eu me matar para escrever a fic e não receber nenhum comentário como já aconteceu. Valeu por estar lendo a fic, mas espero mais comentários seus e do resto do povo que lê a fic.

É isso ai, quero mais comentários.

Susana Snape!

Onde estou?

Gina acordou e olhou ao seu redor estava em uma cama, a noite já estava ali e a menina não lembrava de nada a não ser da mulher que a golpeara no banheiro e Remo, onde ele estaria.

Então ela viu um prato de comida que fumegava na mesa prestou mais atenção, estava em um quarto simples.

Sentou na mesa pequena daquele cômodo e comeu a convidativa refeição, estava tudo muito delicioso. Quando olhou a porta do lugar encontrou a estranha mulher parada cuidando o que ela fazia.

'Você- a menina procurou a varinha e por fim a encontrou numa mesinha ao lado da cama que ocupava.'

Correu até o móvel mas quando colocou a mão sobre o objeto desejado imediatamente sua mão foi segura pela mão da mulher.

'Calma lá, lindinha, eu vou te explicar tudo não vai ser preciso essas coisas.'

A menina decidiu ouvir a mulher mas com a varinha entre as mãos.

'Sente ali na mesa, Gina é assim que você se chama não é?'

'É!'

'Bem, como eu ia dizendo, sente na mesa, termine a sua refeição você não comeu nada o dia todo.'

A menina voltou a comer com a mão esquerda e com a direita ela segurava firme a varinha.

'Vou começar contando um pouco sobre o lugar onde você está. Essa é a Vila dos Lobos uma cidade lendária, dos tempos dos quatro pioneiros de Hogwarts, ou ainda talvez de antes. Durante o massacre de 983 todos os lobisomens do mundo conhecido estavam perdendo a "guerra" pois separados somos só homens mas juntos somos muito fortes, então os últimos doze licantropos foram presos e seriam queimados em praça publica, mas então tiveram uma idéia: Fugiriam juntos e criariam uma morada onde os bruxos e os trouxas não se juntariam para nos exterminar. Liderados por Marck Waiter a Vila dos Lobos foi fixada em uma floresta fechada bem longe dos feudos mas a civilização foi avançando e se não fossem feitiços dos bruxos que existem entre nós fizessem ao redor das nossas casas. Ficamos aqui até que a uns vinte anos saiu uma lei dos ministérios do Reino Unido nos obrigando a registrar nossa existência fizemos isso e então se criou um grupo de extermínio como nos tempos das caças a magia negra, muito de nós fomos trucidados. Eles acharam um modo de nos pegar.'

'E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?'

'Eles fizeram uma emboscada ao nosso irmão Lupin porque eles acham que ele sabe onde fica a nossa cidade.'

'Nossa, você é uma lobisomem?'

'Sou, todos aqui são. Você não conhecia a loucura interna do nosso irmãozinho desgarrado?'

'Irmão?'

'É como todos nós nos chamamos e consideramos aqui. Vou deixa-la comer e bem, vou mante-la aqui até nosso irmão chegar, daí a gente te desaparata para a tua escola onde tu estarás segura, não tenha medo, tudo vai ficar bem, só que precisamos juntar o máximo dos nossos para tentar dar um fim a esse terror.'

'Ah, eu sabia sim sobre a licantropia de Remo.

A mulher deixou a menina sozinha um pouco e ficou parada em frente a casinha que hospedava a "prisioneira".

Então ela viu a ruiva chegar perto dela.

'O que foi garota, não tens medo de ficar na rua junto de tantos lobisomens?'

'Não, quero saber como você se chama, ficaste falando e falando e não sei como te chamar, não sou tola, sei que não conseguiria fugir então quero Ter uma boa convivência. Afinal você pelo que posso ver confia em mim.'

'Me chamo Amanda, mas porque você acha que eu confio em você?'- a moça tinha uma expressão assustada no olhar afinal a menina não parecia Ter um pingo de medo.

'Ou tu confiou em mim ou és muito tola afinal me deixou com minha varinha em dois toques poderia estupora-la e me mandar. Mas eu prefiro acreditar que confiaste em mim.'

'Acredito que você, assim como eu, sabes que Lupin virá e por isso é melhor estarmos todos de bem não queremos nenhum conflito com ele tanto que eu o procurei antes mas ele não só não deu bola pelo que eu disse como ainda fez a besteira de ir encontrar com você.'

'Nós nos amamos'

'Se nota.'

'Agora seja uma boa prisioneira e volte para a cabana.'

'Sou uma prisioneira?'

'Você queria estar aqui?'

'Não'

'Se você pudesse iria embora?'

'Iria'

'Eu te trouxe aqui usando de força?'

'Trouxe'- a menina não entendia porque aquelas perguntas até ver Amanda rir.

'Pois é, minha menina, você é uma prisioneira, agora vá ou podes ficar doente pegando todo esse sereno com essa pouca roupa.'

'Gina entrou no quarto e ficou ali pensando.'

Sentia-se bem apesar de estar presa

Em Hogwarts todos já haviam dado a falta da menina, McGonagall procurou a menina por toda a Hogsmeade não a encontrou e também não encontrou Lupin em nenhum lugar.

'Alvo, não encontrei a srta Weasley em lugar nenhum.'

'E o Sr. Lupin?'- perguntava a velho de olhos azuis.

'Nada.'- ela dizia balançando a cabeça.

'Ah! Então devem estar juntos, vai ver que decidiram dar uma esticada no encontro.'- os olhos de velho brilharam.

'Mas Alvo...'

'Eu sei, é inadmissível. E tanto a srta Weasley quanto o sr Lupin devem ser advertidos. Dê uma detenção a Srta Weasley, para Lupin não podemos dar uma detenção mas posso mostrar que não fiquei feliz com isso. Agora, Minerva, será que poderias me acompanhar, com toda essa preocupação não jantei e creio que você também não venha me fazer companhia.'

'Claro, Alvo.'

Os diretores de Hogwarts se dirigiram a cozinha da escola.

Remo despertou todo machucado em um local que mais parecia uma prisão.

'Onde estou?'- os ecos passavam pelas paredes.

'Ei, tem alguém ai?'

Mais ecos e nada então ele já estava ficando desesperado e começou a socar as paredes lhe provocando ainda mais dor e gritando feito um louco até ouvir uma voz diferente da sua.

'Ei, cale essa boca.'

'Quem está ai?'

'Fique calmo, já vou chegar ai daí a gente conversa.'

Remo olhou ao redor e só via paredes era uma espécie de labirinto então viu um homem tão machucado quanto ele chegar perto aos poucos, a aparência do homem não era nem um pouco convidativa, ele tinha a barba por fazer, parecia não ver água a dias, mas via-se olhos verdes e cabelos castanho escuro, era alto, de porte elegante e forte, um homem imponente apesar de mal tratado.

'Quem é você? Onde a gente está? Como eu vim parar aqui?...'

'Calma irmão, calma, me chamo Josh, estamos em uma espécie de labirinto porém ao contrario dos outros labirintos conhecidos nesse não tem saída, como você veio parar aqui, bem igual a mim, fomos capturados e somos a diversão desses bastardos, eles vem aqui ficam brincando de gato e rato com a gente, nos torturam e vão embora deixando um pouco de comida. Estou aqui a uns dois meses. Sobrevivi.'

'Sobreviveu, tinham mais?'

'Oh sim, pelo menos uns trinta mas eles nos mantém vivos para assistir a gente matar uma ao outro.'

'Eu pretendo matar ninguém.'

'Irmão, somos lobisomens, na lua cheia a gente fica enfurecido e um mata o outro.'

'Você também. Então a mulher que me procurou estava certa sobre o grupo anti licantropos?'

'Quem te procurou?'

'Uma moça, na loja onde eu trabalho.'

'Remo Lupin, o atendente das Gemialidades.'

'Como sabe? Ah desculpe não me apresentei.'

'Não se preocupe, minha noiva me mostrou uma reportagem sobre você.'

'Por onde eles entram aqui?' – Remo não queria ficar ali, procurou nos bolsos mas não achou sua varinha, só encontrou o bilhete.- 'Droga'

'O que foi?'

'Levaram minha varinha.'

'Mas é claro, não entendeste ainda que estás preso?'

'Ah sim mas disso não esqueceram.'

Remo amaçou o bilhete e jogou com raiva no chão. Josh pegou e leu.

'Ei, é a letra da minha noiva.'

'Como?'

'Quem te procurou da vila dos lobos?'

'Uma moça.'

'Morena, olhos azuis e curvas absurdamente sensuais.'

'Mais ou menos isso.'

'Amanda, minha noiva, tire as patas de perto.'

'Ei, eu tenho noiva. Gosto de ruivas, não se preocupe.'

Os homens riram e então ouviram passos, eram comensais, começaram mais uma seção de tortura, fingiam que deixavam os homens fugirem e quando eles achavam que estava seguros se descobriam emboscados.

Depois de quase uma hora de maldições e agressões a lá trouxa os homens foram deixados juntos com apenas meio prato de canja e um pé de frango. Eles queriam que os homens brigassem pela comida, mas isso não ocorreu, dividiram a sopa de gole em gole para cada um tomar a mesma porção do liquido ralo e a carne foi meticulosamente divida, Remo deixou o seu pedaço no prato, não por nojo, afinal na vida pobre já havia comido partes muito menos nobres do frango, mas por precaução pois não sabia quando seria alimentado de novo.

'Precisamos bolar um plano para sair daqui, vamos ficar próximo do lugar onde eles foram, era para aquele lado.'

'Para quê? Só para eles nos acharem mais rápido?'

'Não para sair por onde eles entraram, se tem uma porta lá, agente acha e se manda. Daí você me leva até a maluca da sua noiva.'

'Amanda não é maluca.'- ele ficou nervoso com isso.

'Ah é, e seqüestrar uma aluna de Hogwarts no meio do ano letivo não é coisa de louco?'

'Ela achou que você poderia nos ajudar.'

'Por que eu?'

'Você é filho do descendente direto do grande Waiter, nosso fundador.'

'Como assim, fui transformado em lobisomem pequeno, nunca teve nenhum outro Lupin licantropo.'

'Ah, nós somos uma grande família, chamamos de pai aquele que nos passa o Dom.'

'Dom, você chama a dor latejante e a perda da consciência de Dom?'

'Sim, somos os protetores da natureza, do que é natural o homem sempre busca fugir da natureza, por isso nos os atacamos, mas você deve Ter visto que tem gente que a gente não ataca e é porque são pessoas que não travam nenhuma batalha contra a Grande Mãe.'

Remo lembrava que não havia atacado Gina e isso colocava uma grande interrogação na cabeça dele, mas Lupin nunca acreditou em lendas e para ele essa era só mais uma.


	35. A fuga do labirinto

Gau Malfoy- Oi, bem o capitulo sai quando eu sentar para escreve-lo, hihihihihihihihi! Mas é, eu tenho uma, sei lá, falta de vontade misturada com falta de algo a dizer que me impede. Sim, eu to quase no fim da fic, eu acho pq a fic era para terminar quando Molly aceitasse o namoro, depois do "caso Tonks" mas me deu vontade de fundir essa história( que seria outra fic nesta). Que bom, fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic.

Amanda estava sentada na janela olhando o céu como se procurando algo. Gina ao notar que ela estava distraída teve vontade de fugir mas ao chegar na porta olhou a morena novamente, ela não tinha se movido um centímetro e só daquele angulo podia ver que a moça metida a forte estava chorando.

'Ei Amanda, olha se você quiser falar algo comigo, se eu puder ajudar. Fale, viu?'

'Obrigada, mas você não pode ajudar... ninguém pode...'

'O que houve?'- Gina já deixara a idéia de fugir de lado e sentava na janela junto com a sua carcereira sem notar que tinham pelo menos dois metros dali até o chão.

'Meu noivo, foi morto pelos malditos e nem o corpo eles não deixaram para que eu pudesse enterrar.'- ela chorou mais forte, Gina a abraçou sabendo o quanto o amor podia ser doído.

'Sinto muito, espero que meu pai consiga acabar com isso.'

'Seu pai?'- ela encarou a ruiva.

'Arthur Weasley, meu pai foi escolhido para ser o novo ministro ainda não assumiu mas já está no cargo, na real.'

'Que coisa.'

'Mas me diz, aquela foto ali- ela apontou um porta retrato com um casal abraçado muito feliz- é você e o seu noivo?'

'É ele não era meu namorado ainda na época, ou era, não sei nos estamos juntos desde sempre...'

'É como eu te disse quando a gente era criança primeiro nós nos odiávamos, depois começamos a andar de mãos dadas, daí veio o primeiro beijo infantil, os hormônios foram aflorando e fomos passando por todas as etapas juntos.'

'Bonito, eu sempre desejei arrumar uma companheira, achei Gina do nada ainda na minha forma lobo, apesar de estar louco durante a lua cheia, você sabe como é? Não só não a ataquei como ainda fiquei ali a protegendo de tudo.'

'Se eu não tivesse Amanda não estaria vivo, mas preciso voltar para ela.'

'Eu também preciso voltar para Gina e é por isso que estou aqui. Estava pensando. Eis o que faremos: Quando essa parede se abrir a gente agarra o primeiro, tira a varinha dele domina o outro ou outros e saímos por onde eles entraram.'

'Desculpe Remo mas esse plano é idiota.'

'Tão idiota que eles não imaginam que a gente faria e é por isso que dará certo.'

'Você é um otimista.'

Remo sorriu, ficou sentado em frente a parede de onde tinha certeza Ter visto um vulto.

Acabou dormindo ali e acordou no outro dia de manhã. Com Josh lhe empurrando, e alcançando o prato com o frango guardado no dia anterior.

'Bom dia, como dizia minha mãe, Quem guarda tem.'

'Bom dia para você também Josh. Quer um pedaço- ele ofereceu o pequeno pedaço de frango ao novo amigo.'

'Não cara, come em paz. O meu eu mandei brasa ontem e mais se seu plano der certo é capaz de ao meio dia eu estar comendo a torta de carne maravilhosa que minha Amanda prepara.'

'Você ama mesmo essa Amanda.'

'Oh.'

Os dois ficaram ali batendo papo Remo até convenceu o rapaz de comer um pedaço do seu meio pé de frango.

Foi então que após verem o sol raiar e ficar alto ouviram uma movimentação logo atras da parede que vigiavam.

Ficaram em alerta quando uma pequena passagem se abriu, Josh pulou em cima do bruxo o jogando para fora caindo sobre ele e lhe dando um soco, Remo pegou a varinha que o encapuzado deixar cair e saiu petrificando todos os que vinham ver o que se passava, olhou ao redor e conheceu onde estava.

'Algum problema, Lupin'

'Esse corredor, nós estamos no ministério. Essa é a área de pesquisa sobre vida após a morte.'

'Um lugar muito legal se eu não estivesse faminto louco para socar a cara desses idiotas e com saudade da minha pequena.'- Josh foi andando.

Logo ambos chegaram até o "corredor central" do andar por onde conseguiram pegar um elevador e chegar a portaria, mas não, é claro, sem antes Remo convocar sua varinha e tentar convocar a varinha de Josh, foi só então que ele descobriu; o lobisomem não era um bruxo.

'Não sabia que você não era bruxo.'

'Você não me perguntou e mais isso não tem nenhuma diferença, eu nasci com o Dom fui criado pela minha mãe que me ensinou tudo sobre o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo. Sei me virar nos dois afinal você sabe que gente como nós vê o mundo por inteiro.'

'Sua noiva também é trouxa?'

'Não, Amanda é descendente de bruxos muito tradicionais, mas quando os avó foram transformados em lobisomens foram riscados da família.'

'Que coisa, também tive uma amigo que foi riscado da familia por ser uma boa pessoa e a familia ser toda das trevas.'

'E o que aconteceu com ele?'

'Morreu lutando pelo que acreditava.'

Josh sentiu um desconforto em Remo por lembrar do amigo falecido e decidiu ficar quieto, foi então que o proprio Remo viu algo que o assustou, uma placa de procurado com a sua foto.

"Você viu esse bruxo?

Remo Jonh Lupin, desaparecido desde que encontrou com sua namorada em Hogsmeade a dois dias, qualquer informação contate com o ministério."

O homem escondeu o rosto e passou correndo até chegar a um beco, já fora do local.

'Pelo que percebo foste acusado de sumir com a sua noiva.'

'É to vendo que sim, afinal se nós dois sumimos porque só minha foto está em postes?'

Eles seguiram por uma rua escura e deserta estavam quase uma hora andando quando Josh parou de repente.

'Porque paraste?'

'Onde nós estamos indo?'

'Para um lugar onde possamos desaparatar.'

'Ei, Helo, eu não posso desaparatar.'

'Eu te desaparato, vamos até a fronteira. Com a Irlanda, de lá a gente desaparata até Londonderry e você me guia até a Vila dos lobos.'

'A pé a gente vai levar uns dois dias até chegar a fronteira.'

Remo abraçou Josh e desaparatou em um lugar.

'Estava esperando sairmos da área controlada pelo ministério.'

'Muito bem, e agora você sabe que a gente não pode desaparatar para fora do país.'

'Agora Josh a gente fica aqui até anoitecer e atravessa a fronteira por meios trouxas.'

'Sem querer ser chato mas eu to com fome, queria estar comendo algo lá na vila antes de anoitecer.'

'Então vamos logo.'

O bruxo contrariado se dirigiu até a estação e de lá pegaram um trem que os levaria até o local próximo de Londonderry.

'Quem é aquele cara, Remo?'

'É o bilheteiro, por isso queria vir a noite, eles não trabalham naquele turno e bem vamos ao banheiro.'

'Por quê?'

'Você tem dinheiro?'

'Não.'

'Nem eu.'

Os dois homens se enfiaram no banheiro e ficaram até o homem bater a porta.

'Bilhetes, senhores?'

'Está nas nossas malas no banco, meu amigo tá passando mal, bebeu demais e eu to dando uma força.'- gritou Remo de dentro do cubículo.

'Ok, mais tarde eu passo para conferir os seus bilhetes.'

'Tudo bem.'

Quando o bilheteiro saiu. Os dois saíram também.

'E agora?'

'Agora a gente consegue dois bilhetes.'

'Como?'

'Sirius me ensinou uma coisa.'

'Sirius, quem é esse?'

'O amigo de quem te falei, ele disse nos trens trouxas os idosos sempre dormem com os bilhetes a mostra e esses são vistos só uma vez.'

Remo sem o menos pudor pegou emprestado dois bilhetes de dois velhinhos que dormiam na santa paz se ninguém notar.

Os dois sentaram e quando o bilheteiro passou para vê-los, mostraram os furtados bilhetinhos.

'O sr já está melhor?'- ele perguntou olhando aos dois não vendo sinais de bebedeira em nenhum deles.

'Meu amigo melhorou depois que botou as tripas para fora.'

'Entendo, olha só rapaz não vai exagerar nos tragos depois.'

O sr saiu rindo, Josh olhou puto para Remo.

'Da próxima vez você é o bêbado.'

'Correção não haverá próxima vez.'- Remo se divertia com as expressões do outro.

'To com fome.'

'Ai, dá para parar.'

'Não dá, daqui a pouco me estômago vai roncar.'

Ele chamava a atenção dos trouxas e o outro falava.

'Ele gastou tudo com trago e agora não tá com fome.'

Uma viagem conturbada com o estômago de Josh berrando e fazendo o próprio berrar, Remo calmo apesar de sentir fome também sorria e pedia desculpas pelo amigo. No final o garoto até ganhou meio sanduíche de uma Sra. e nem lembrou que Remo poderia está com fome, comeu em duas mordidas.

Chegaram no destino perto do anoitecer. E foram caminhando até um lugar onde não haveria mais ninguém.

'Bom agora você me diz onde fica a vila.'

'Fica no meio da floresta do leste.'

'Ok, vamos para lá.'


	36. Final

Gau Malfoy- bem, obrigada por continuar e ler a minha fic, bem eu não queimei vc apenas falei o que eu acho afinal vc me queimou e praticamente me acusou de estraga prazeres.

Bem povo, falando no geral, para mim não tem mais graça escrever essa fic depois que li o livro seis então estou concluindo-a.

Enquanto Gina e Amanda se entendiam aparentemente, parecia que uma compreendia os sentimentos da outra. A amizade das moças era notória, Gina consolava a lobisomem enquanto ouvia frases que davam vontade de seguir esperando.

O ministério começou a juntar dois mais dois e estava bem perto da tal vila, pois todos acreditavam que Remo havia raptado Gina e a levado até o refugio dos lobos.

Porém com toda a magia que a vila dos lobos possuía era impossível dos aurors localizarem o local exato mas sabiam mais ou menos onde deveriam ficar para não estarem muito longe de uma possível entrada.

Lupin e Josh estavam andando pela floresta, na verdade Josh é que estava andando com confiança, Remo apenas olhava tudo ao seu redor com uma espécie de pavor viu os aurors bem perto da "boca" de uma espécie de cidadela.

'Remo Lupin, bem vindo a Vila dos Lobos.'- disse Josh abrindo os braços.- 'Se foi a minha Amanda que pegou a tua noiva então venha eu te levo até elas.'

Os dois caminhavam pelo que parecia uma praça principal , chegaram perto de uma cabana e ouviram duas garotas conversarem.

'...E então nós estávamos lutando contra esses sádicos eu fui ferida e o Josh veio me ajudar mas como ele não era um bruxo foi atingido e levando. Eu só queria poder enterra-lo com dignidade.'- Amanda chorava, Gina a estava abraçando.

'Ei, ninguém vai me enterrar não, pelo menos não até eu morrer.'- Josh falou bem humorado.

Amanda olhou para a porta e viu o amado parado sorrindo, correu abraçou se nele e o beijou com muita paixão, Gina olhava para o casal quando lagrimas correram de seus olhos e ela virou de costas para o casal, ficou chorando até se sentir envolvida por braços fortes e pelo cheiro tão conhecido do amado.

'Remo... Você me achou?'- ela virou e viu o noivo sorrindo e lhe acariciando os rosto antes de tomar a menina par uma beijo acalorado.

'Senti sua falta. Ainda mais sabendo que você poderia estar em perigo.'

'Amanda é muito legal, ficamos amigas.' –eles olharam os casal que ainda estava aos beijos e Remo sentia algo lhe dizer que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível ou cometeriam uma indiscrição tremenda.

Assim que o casal saiu de fininho, ainda tiveram um tempo para olhar para tras e ver Josh empurrar a noiva para a cama.

'E onde a gente vai dormir?'- Gina olhava agora a cabana com a porta fechada imaginando o que se passava lá dentro.

'Posso tentar conjurar algum quarto para nós ou ainda...'

Antes que Remo terminasse de falar um guardião da vila os abordou.

'Ei, menina você não estava com a Amanda?'- olhando ela e o homem.

'Sim, mas como ela está com o noivo a gente...'

'Josh está de volta?'

'Está.'- disse Remo.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele saiu correndo e berrando para todos os que cruzavam seu caminho.

'JOSH ESTÁ VIVO...'

'Pelo visto esse Josh é bem popular por aqui.'- O casal se abraçou e foram procurar um lugar para que Remo pudesse conjurar um abrigo.

Acordados no meio da noite com gritos Gina e Remo foram até um ponto da cidade onde estavam mulheres desesperadas.

Amanda tentava fazer todos terem calma, Josh estava com os homens do outro lado.

'Amanda, o que aconteceu?- Gina perguntou enquanto Remo foi até Josh'

'As crianças, deviam Ter voltado a tarde, mas não o fizeram, todos estão muito preocupados, ainda mais depois que acharam um bilhete no mato avisando que estão todas presas e serão mortas caso um de nós não guie o grupo do ministério até aqui.'

'E agora?'

'Os homens estão vendo o que farão.'

'Nós não vamos ajudar?'

'Estou ajudando mantendo a calma delas, é claro que eu vou lutar, você se quiser ajudar faça-me um favor, não atrapalhe.'

A morena se dirigiu até o grupo de homens onde recebeu as instruções, ela iria guiar os grupo de extermínio, mas somente se eles soltassem as crianças, enquanto isso Remo entraria em contato com o ministro pedindo reforços e daria as coordenadas da vila.

Gina ficaria com as mulheres em segurança.

Amanda saiu da vila em direção ao lugar onde estavam alguns homens trajando capas negras.

'Onde estão as crianças?'

'Calma moça, primeiro a vila.'- disse um dos homens.

'Não mesmo, tenho ordens de só leva-los até lá mediante a soltura das crianças e é assim que eu farei.'

Um dos homens apontou a varinha para ela, mas ela como um bruxa treinada foi mais rápida e derrubou o homem com um feitiço simples.

'Primeiro as crianças, não estou de brincadeira aqui está certo?'-disse Amanda demonstrando fúria.

Mais um dele ia se arriscar com a moça mas então apareceu um encapuzado, que parecia ser o líder e disse que aceitava o trato mas de uma maneira diferente, soltaria metade das crianças agora e o resto quando chegassem na entrada da vila.

Amanda aceitou porque onde ela desejasse dizer que era a entrada, eles teriam que acreditar afinal os bruxos não veriam a vila.

A soltura das crianças foi fiscalizada pela licantropa, assim que todas estavam no lugar seguro ao qual foram mandadas se esconder começou a caminhada.

Remo foi até uma cidade vizinha para de lá entrar em contato com Arthur.

Colocou a cabeça em uma lareira e pedindo a sorte que estivesse certo disse.

'Sala do ministro da magia'- Para sorte dele estava certo viu o novo ministro da magia andando de um lado a outro da sala.

'Arthur?'- Remo perguntava com medo do que pudesse acontecer.

'Remo, onde você está, cadê Gina?'- ele demonstrava preocupação.

'Gina está bem, olha não fui eu que a retirei de Hogwarts, mas isso eu conto depois, o que importa é que Gina está muito bem, estamos na vila dos lobos e- o ministro ia interrompe-lo mas ela não deixou- precisamos de reforços, o pessoal do grupo de extermínios está vindo para cá, vou tentar proteger a Gina mas eu não sei se consigo por muito tempo.'

Ele passou certinho o lugar onde estava e em uns 10 minutos um grupo com mais de vinte aurors estavam onde ele estava.

Dois avançaram para a frente de Remo para prende-lo, mas o ministro avançou e impediu que os seus homens agissem.

'Ele é inocente, quem foi que seqüestrou a minha filha?'

'Isso não importa agora, tem uma vila inteira sendo atacada. Crianças, idosos, mulheres, um povo inteiro sendo dizimado.'

'Ok, ok, depois falamos disso então, onde está a vila?'

Em menos de três minutos o grupo se encontrava na entrada da vila.

Remo tomou um grande susto, casas pegando fogo, gente caída pelo chão, duelos com e sem varinhas a mil, mas o povo do ministério não via nada.

Então o lobisomen percebeu que dos dois lados a maioria das forças não estava vendo a vila ficavam parados do lado de fora mas para o ministério ajudar teriam que ver a vila.

Uma idéia louca surgiu em sua mente, ele respirou fundo e disse ao pessoal do ministério.

'Vou desfazer a defesa da vila, preparem suas varinhas uma batalha horrível está acontecendo lá dentro.'

Em quatro toques todos viam a vila e se apavoravam com a visão da batalha.

Depois do pânico inicial os auror's começaram a penetrar na vila, foi uma hora de batalhas sangrentas mas finalmente os auror's e lobisomens conseguiram dominar todo o grupo do mal. Muitos eram fugitivos da justiça, para a surpresa do ministro funcionários de confiança dele, gente de famílias respeitadíssimas do mundo bruxo. Todos presos.

Gina apareceu e foi abraçada pelo pai.

'Você está bem, filha?'

'Ótima, pai.'

'Filha, quem foi que te seqüestrou, quero fazer justiça.'- Todos olharam para a menina incluindo Amanda que sabia estar encrencada.

A menina olhou para todos e viu um homem morto no chão, havia sido o primeiro a cair nas mãos dos exterminadores.

'Foi aquele ali pai, mas ele está morto.'

Amanda mesmo surpreendeu-se quando viu um lobisomem chama-se Carlos morto, lembrava que ele sempre dizia que ela não devia fazer o seqüestro e agora ele morto e acusado do que sempre foi contra, mas a moça não iria falar nada, se Gina queria assim, seria dessa forma.

'Bom, ele está morto, não adianta mais nada.'

'É pai, vamos lá, quero voltar para a escola, mas por favor, não foi Remo- ela abraçou o namorado.'

'Bem,- o ministro olhou ao seu redor- olha gente, eu, como ministro da magia, peço desculpas e mais ajudarei no que for possível a reconstrução da vila, mas eu peço, não coloquem mais as proteções contra nós bruxos, apenas para os trouxas, vamos nos unir, eu acho que podemos Ter uma boa convivência.'

'Eu não sei, pode ser, mas para que nós teríamos vantagem afinal desde que essa política de cadastro está na ativa nós ó temos perdas.'- Era Amanda que tomava a frente, mas foi interrompida por Remo.

'Olha gente, acho que não foi culpa do ministério essa história toda porque não dar uma chance se der algo errado é só refazer os feitiços de proteção.'

Todos pensavam e cochichava, mas no final essa foi a idéia aceita, a partir daquele dia o ministério e a vila dos lobos trabalhavam juntos.

Em Hogsmeade um casal caminha depois de dias atribulados.

'Então você conseguiu recuperar as aulas perdidas?'- Remo parecia muito sério ao fazer aquela pergunta.

'Claro amor, eu não perdi tanta aula assim. Mas e você decidiu ficar aonde, eu fiquei sabendo que o pessoal da vila te queria como líder.'

'É mas eu prefiro ser o atendente das gemialidades Weasley, pelo menos to ajudando a família a qual quero pertencer e estou onde sempre quis, no meio dos bruxos, acho que eu não seria muito feliz no meio de uma cidade de lobisomens.'

Ela sorriu, o casal se aproximava do portão da escola.

'Então, você vai me buscar na estação de trem?'

'Claro, eu vou sim.'

Um beijo selou aquela visita, tempos depois um mesmo ato iniciou uma vida a dois muito feliz.

FIM.


End file.
